Passions Immortelles Partie I
by Leeloo L
Summary: Hermione Granger. Gryffondor, insupportable, Miss Je-sais-tout, irritable, agaçante. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi une telle odeur sur une fille comme elle. C'était incompréhensible. C'était… C'était terriblement tentant.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter est l'entière propriété de J.K Rowling ...

Bienvenue ici, toi lecteur qui souhaite lire ma fic, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère avoir ton avis.

* * *

**1**

**Prologue**

Ma vie n'est qu'une succession de journées qui n'ont ni début, ni fin.

J'erre dans ce monde sans but, comme si mon existence était une erreur de la nature, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du se produire, comme si personne n'avait jamais voulu de mon arrivée dans ce monde un jour.

Je n'ai ni famille, ni ami, ni attache. Je disparaitrais que personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Pitoyable, grotesque. Il n'y a jamais rien eu qui m'est attaché à la vie. Quel comble que la seule personne qui tient à ne plus vivre sur cette Terre soit la seule qui ne puisse pas la quitter, tandis que tous s'évertuent à rester en vie coûte que coûte.

Je ne connais pas l'amour, l'amitié, la joie, la peur ou bien même la peine. Ou tout du moins je ne me souviens pas l'avoir connu. Le seul sentiment que j'ai pu avoir jamais ressenti est probablement la douleur, bien qu'il ne m'en reste qu'un vague souvenir.

Je veux Mourir.

Quitter ce monde.

Fermer les yeux à jamais.

Mourir.

Quel ironie dans tout ça de voir ces gens essayer de m'accrocher à ce semblant de vie. Cette vie me donne la nausée, faire semblant est vite devenu un jeu des plus lassants. Pourquoi se sentent-ils obliger de me faire croire qu'ils ont un soupçon de sympathie pour moi. Je ne les aime pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer. Croient-ils qu'errer entre ces murs me plaie ?

La seule forme de distraction que je peux trouver est peut-être bien cette guerre. Je ne suis pourtant pas un héros. La guerre me rapproche simplement un peu plus de la mort.

Je peux goûter la mort.

Je peux la serrer dans mes bras.

Je l'ai souvent senti couler en moi.

Jamais pourtant, la mort n'est venue m'emporter.

A-t-elle besoin d'une âme à voler ? Dans ce cas je suis damné, j'ai vendu la mienne au diable. Je ne suis pas un héros, je me considère comme l'exact contraire, le méchant de l'histoire, l'histoire d'une vie ? Pas la mienne, je n'en ai plus.

Je suis mort à l'intérieur.

J'erre encore dans ce monde.

Oh douce faucheuse, emporte-moi jusqu'aux flammes de l'enfer. Celles-ci me berceront et je trouverais probablement cette dance bien plus douce que celle qu'est ma vie. Je suis maudit. Peut-on seulement parler de mort-vivant ? Je ne me sens en aucun cas vivant. Pourtant si l'on considère mes pas foulant encore cette terre, je ne peux pas être mort. Tout en moi me dégoûte et dégoûterai n'importe qui apprenant ce que je suis. Ni vivant ni mort.

J'aimerai être mort

Je veux mourir.


	2. les ombres s'allongent

_Merci à Lasiurys, Mephitis, DreamOf, Justabook pour vos commentaires et encouragements au sujet de ma fic j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

* * *

_

**2**

**Les ombres s'allongent**

Le professeur Dumbledore avait eu de nombreux surnoms depuis qu'il avait commencé à enseigner à Poudlard. Les jeunes sorciers issus de familles de Moldus étant les plus créatifs. Ces préférés étaient « Père noël » ou «Merlin l'enchanteur ». Ils devaient cependant avouer que les surnoms que lui donnait Severus Rogue lorsque Dumbledore mettait ce dernier en colère étaient eux aussi tout à fait mémorable. C'est ainsi que des surnoms tels que « vieux barbu sénile » ou « vieux crouton » le faisait plus rire que ne le vexait. Il devait cependant avouer que l'adjectif n'était sans lui rappeler que le temps passait sans que le directeur ne l'aperçoive.

Assis derrière son bureau Albus Dumbledore rigola brièvement avant de reprendre son sérieux si habituel désormais. Il y avait un moment qu'on ne voyait plus l'homme comme le directeur de Poudlard joyeux et jovial mais comme l'homme qui menait la guerre contre Voldemort et son armée. Aussi lorsqu'il prit conscience de la raison qui avait déclenché son rire, il se reprit mentalement. Albus Dumbledore n'était plus homme à rire alors qu'à l'extérieur de ces murs, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants mourraient à chaque instant sous le coude de l'infâme mage noir.

Il quitta son bureau pour aller participer au repas du soir dans la grande salle avant de se rendre à une des nombreuses réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lorsqu'il s'assit face à ses couverts pour commencer son repas, il se rendit compte que la plupart des membres qui séjournaient à Poudlard n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir dîner. L'absence de Severus Rogue ne l'atteint pas, il était habitué à ne voir que rarement le professeur venir manger avec le reste de l'école. Cependant il fut attrister de voir que Harry Potter et ses deux acolytes Hermione et Ronald n'avaient eux non plus pas pris la peine de descendre. Ils avaient perdu tout trois toute leur innocence dans cette guerre. L'insouciance avait rapidement laissé place au fardeau qu'ils portaient sur leurs épaules. Ils n'étaient pas des jeunes de 17 ans qui effectuaient leur septième et dernière année au collège Poudlard. Ils étaient des guerriers qui avaient un rôle clé dans cette guerre, et ça Dumbledore, malgré tous ses efforts, n'avait pas pu l'empêcher.

* * *

Les trois Gryffondors étaient déjà en train de descendre vers les cachots alors que la réunion de l'Ordre ne commençait que dans quinze minutes. Cependant chaque réunion avait une réelle importance pour tous les membres de l'Ordre car c'était lors de ces réunions qu'ils pouvaient s'assurer que leurs amis, leurs proches n'avaient pas péri lors d'une des nombreuses missions que chacun effectuait. Ron était particulièrement tendu pendant tout le trajet. Dumbledore avait chargé son père et une poignée d'autres hommes de fouiller les bureaux de certains présumés mangemorts travaillant encore au ministère. Aussi le rouquin avait peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles depuis une semaine. Hermione remarqua son malaise et lui attrapa la main alors qu'ils descendaient les marches menant vers la salle de réunion.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, je suis sure que tous c'est bien passer pour lui, pour eux.

Ron lui lança un sourire de remerciement mais il ne lâcha pas sa main. Au contraire il la serrait de plus en plus fort tandis que la distance entre eux et la salle se réduisait. Harry, silencieux à leurs côtés, marchait à grandes enjambés pour aller aux nouvelles le plus vite possible. Il n'avait plus rien d'un adolescent finissant ses études. C'était un homme entièrement impliqué dans cette guerre jusqu'à la mort. Il supportait difficilement de ne pouvoir participer à aucune mission et comme il le disait de voir ses compagnons partir au combat tandis que lui devait rester enfermer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle. Ron courut vers sa famille afin d'y retrouver son père sain et sauf. Harry se dirigea lui vers Maugrey qui détenait le plus d'informations sur les événements extérieurs. Ils se saluèrent d'une poignée de main pleine de vigueur.

- Maugrey.

- Salut Potter.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Xenophilius Lovegood est mort. Les mangemorts ont découvert qu'il nous transmettait des informations cachées à leur propos par l'intermédiaire de son magazine, _Le Chicaneur_.

- A-t-on eu la confirmation de sa mort ou est-il juste considéré disparu ?

- Ca pour avoir confirmation ils nous l'ont donné ces salauds. On a retrouvé sa tête dans un carton devant l'ancienne maison des Weasley.

Harry secoua la tête de dépit. Encore une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer à un de ses amis. Il avait demandé à Dumbledore de se charger personnellement de l'annonce de la mort d'un proche aux élèves de l'école. Cela le raccrochait à cette guerre et il ne se faisait ainsi pas enfermer dans la bulle rassurante que pouvait être le château. Il était rassuré aussi que les Weasley ait élu domicile Square Grimmaurd puisqu'il paraissait évident maintenant que les mangemorts étaient au courant de l'implication dans la guerre de la famille de son meilleur ami. Il était content que l'ancienne maison de son défunt parrain serve à protéger les familles menacées par Voldemort et ses sbires.

- Autre chose ? demanda Harry

- Il paraitrait que Rogue aurait des informationss importantes à révéler. Mais comme à son habitude il ne veut en répondre qu'à Dumbledore. On en saura donc plus pendant la réunion. J'ai entendu dire aussi par les Weasley que ta petite copine en a marre d'être laissée de côté et qu'elle veut elle aussi faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle ne t'aurait rien dit de peur que tu lui interdises. Toujours est-il que Molly et Arthur refuse totalement et puisqu'elle n'est pas majeure on n'est pas encore là de l'accueillir parmi nous.

- Tant mieux, répondit Harry pensivement

Le Gryffondor se demanda pourquoi Ginny voulait mettre sa vie plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà seulement parce qu'elle se sentait mise à l'écart. Il est vrai qu'Harry avait demandait à Hermione et Ron d'en dire le moins possible à la rouquine afin de la protéger mais Harry pensait qu'elle avait compris ses motivations à la garder loin de cette guerre.

Hermione, depuis son arrivé dans la salle avait regardé, soulagé, Ron prendre son père dans ses bras. Elle fut lasse également de voir par la suite l'air défait d'Harry tandis qu'il écoutait Maugrey. Encore des nouvelles peu réjouissantes, de nouveaux morts probablement. En regardant les personnes installées un peu partout dans la salle, elle remarqua que les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient rentrés de missions étaient pour la plupart amochés. C'est ainsi qu'elle voyait que la guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur. D'un côté elle fut ravie que Ron, Harry et elle soient tenu à l'écart de ces conflits. Harry devait conserver toute la force qu'il accumulait au fil des jours pour le moment où il devrait affronter Voldemort.

Une ombre dans un coin de la pièce attira son attention. Rogue, fidèle à lui-même, se tenait en retrait du reste du groupe. Il paraissait ennuyé d'être là, comme s'il ne méritait pas d'être mélangé aux autres. « Égoïste imbu de lui-même » pensa la jeune fille à son propos. Elle allait détourner le regard lorsqu'elle remarqua que son professeur tremblait. Lui d'habitude si froid, si inexistant laissait voir par ses tremblements qu'il n'était pas intouchable. Ce n'était pas des tremblements de froid que la Gryffondor remarqua. C'était des tremblements compulsifs qui n'atteignaient que sa main droite. Ces derniers étaient remarquables puisqu'au moment où Hermione les avaient vus, Rogue regardait sa main avec rage comme s'il essayait de les stopper par la pensée.

Soudain, le professeur de Potions releva la tête et remarqua le regard étonné de la jeune femme sur lui. Il la brûla du regard et elle détourna les yeux gênée. Rogue regarda si personne d'autres ne l'avait surpris. Il semblait que seul Granger l'avait vu puisque tous les autres étaient absorbés par une quelconque conversation. Avec hâte il cacha sa main sous sa cape.

L'heure de la réunion était arrivée, les membres de l'Ordre commençaient à prendre une chaise tour a tour. La salle qui avait été choisi pour les réunions faisait l'équivalent de trois salles de classe afin que l'on puisse agrandir la table autour de laquelle on s'attablait en fonction du nombre de nouveau membre. Dumbledore avait instauré à l'inverse l'interdiction de rétrécir la table ou d'enlever les chaises des morts et disparus afin qu'à chaque fois chacun se rappelle combien étaient morts pour la juste cause. Quand le directeur arriva dans la salle, tous s'assirent précipitamment et Hermione se retrouva sur la chaise se trouvant le moins loin de Severus Rogue. On ne pouvait pas dire le plus près parce que l'espion s'installait toujours afin qu'il n'y ait personne près de lui. Cependant à cet instant Hermione eu la désagréable impression d'avoir pénétré à l'intérieur de son espace vital puisque Rogue eu un mouvement de recul. La jeune femme, outrée par son attitude le fusilla du regard, il renonça alors aussitôt à s'éloigner d'avantage d'elle afin de ne pas la heurter. Ils cessèrent de se fusiller du regard et prêtèrent attention à Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci pris la parole.

- Je suis rassuré de vous voir aussi nombreux répondant à l'appel. Cependant il est a noté que nous comptons une nouvelle perte dans nos rangs, Xenophilius Lovegood a été assassiné.

Ron avait l'impression que Dumbledore choisissait ces mots afin que chacun d'entre eux reste graver au fer blanc dans chaque esprit. S'il n'était pas habitué, le rouquin aurait eu la nausée à l'écoute du directeur. Tant d'horreur dans ce monde où ils n'avaient vécu lui et ses amis que les plus infimes années de leurs vies.

- L'ordre du jour ce soir est l'embuscade que nous tendrons prochainement aux mangemorts au domicile d'Antonin Dolohov. Comme vous le savez tous, ce dernier organise une petite réception où une grande partie des invités seront des mangemorts. Je tiens cependant à préciser qu'ils ne le seront pas tous, aussi pour ceux qui y participeront prenez garde aux sorts que vous utiliserez. Severus nous donnera plus d'informations plus tard. Je tiens d'abord à avoir un petit aperçu des volontaires pour cette mission.

Les volontaires levèrent la main. Certain avec détermination, d'autres avec plus de restriction. Hermione remarqua qu'Harry levait la main mais elle savait que Dumbledore, en élaborant la liste l'ignorerait. A sa droite Rogue semblait regarder ceux qui se portaient volontaire mais en faisant plus attention Hermione vit qu'il avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

- …Vance, Lupin, Weasley Charlie, Maugrey, Shacklebolt, Podmore, énuméra McGonagall tout en écrivant les noms sur un parchemin

- Il n'y aura pas besoin de tout ça, coupa une voix glacial et légèrement tremblante

Tout le monde se tourna vers Severus Rogue, certains le regardant étonnement, d'autres avec indifférence, certains autres avec dégouts.

- Explique-toi Severus. Lui demanda Dumbledore

- Selon ce que j'avais prévu pour l'embuscade nous ne pourrons emmener tous le monde, au risque de se faire découvrir.

- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Maugrey, plus on est de fou plus on rit et si ça ne convient pas à ton plan Rogue nous en utiliserons un autre.

Les esprits commencèrent à s'échauffer, Rogue et Maugrey se toisaient l'air mauvais. Hermione pouvait voir que son professeur cachait tant bien que mal son tremblement et personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué mise à part elle. Le directeur essaya de calmer le jeu

- Allons, allons Alastor, laissons Severus s'expliquer nous discuterons par la suite.

Rogue pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de commencer cependant l'air sembla faire l'effet inverse sur lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et une expression indéchiffrable marqua son visage comme si l'air qu'il venait d'avaler était en train de l'étouffer plutôt que remplir ses poumons. Dumbledore le regarda interrogativement mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que Rogue sortait déjà de la pièce d'un pas précipité, faisant tomber une chaise au passage. Quand la porte fut refermée derrière lui, un silence de plomb s'établit dans la salle avant que des murmures se fassent entendre petit à petit, certains se questionnant sur la santé mentale du professeur. Hermione, Ron et Harry se lancèrent des regards remplis de questions sans réponses et auxquelles il fallait remédier.

* * *

L'odeur de la mort est enivrante.

Certaines personnes sont écœurées par cette odeur métallique. Pour moi, elle est pareille à un élixir de vie. Je ne tiens pourtant pas à la vie, je souhaite pourtant plus que tout la mort. Cependant cet élixir ne me sauve pas de la mort mais de la faim, de la douleur. Voici ainsi le seul sentiment que j'ai pu connaître un jour : la douleur. La douleur d'être parfois privé de l'élixir si doux dont j'ai besoin.

Je pensais que rien ne serait plus délicieux que l'odeur de la mort jusqu'à ce que mon odorat goûte à un parfum bien plus exaltant encore. Il a surpris tout mon être lorsqu'il m'a frappé de plein fouet et pourtant si je n'avais plus jamais l'occasion de sentir quoi que ce soit, je voudrais comme seul arôme cette odeur si grisante gravait dans chaque endroit de mon être.

Les ombres s'allongent remplaçant peu à peu les derniers rayons de l'astre de la vie et pour moi l'unique souhait de pouvoir un jour goûter l'élixir qui porte cette odeur irréelle.


	3. Des rubis dans la nuit

**Merci aux lectrices assidues : Dreamof, Lasiurys, Mephitis... aux personnes qui ont ajoutés cette fic dans leur favoris et à tous les autres qui suivent cette histoire et qui me donne l'envie de continuer d'écrire.**

**

* * *

**

**3**

**Des rubis dans la nuit**

Harry avait préférai attendre le lendemain de la réunion pour annoncer la nouvelle lugubre à Luna. Le rassemblement c'était achevé peu après « l'événement Rogue » comme c'était mis à l'appeler les trois Gryffondors alors qu'ils étaient remontés dans leur dortoir. Hermione avait insisté sur la curiosité qui l'habitait et sa réelle envie de découvrir le mystère qui planait autour de leur professeur honnis.

C'est ainsi que le survivant se retrouva à se dirigeait vers la table des Serdaigles lors du petit-déjeuner. Il chercha Luna du regard parmi tous les autres élèves portant l'écusson bleu sur le robe de sorcier. Il remarqua d'abord sa chevelure blonde et se dirigea alors vers elle. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa lui fit mal au cœur, mais se ressaisissant il marcha d'un pas déterminé vers elle un léger sourire aux lèvres afin de l'aborder avec plus de finesse.

- Salut Harry, lui lança-t-elle

- Salut Luna, j'ai à te…

- Je viens de recevoir le dernier numéro du Chicaneur, la coupa-t-elle, tu devrais le lire ! Mon père fait le récit d'une mission qu'il aurait effectué pour les Ronflaks Cornus

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus. Pour Luna et son père, les Ronflaks Cornus étaient le nom de code utilisé pour parler de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Ecoute Luna j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, tu peux m'accompagner quelques minutes.

- Oh bien sur !

La jeune fille se leva, en sautillant elle suivit le survivant jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle, le regard levait vers le plafond ensoleillé de la Grande Salle, comme si pour elle en cet instant rien n'était plus important que les rayons qui traversait le ciel magique de la salle. En chemin, Harry croisa le regard compatissant de Ginny, de Ron et d'Hermione. Un peu plus loin les frères Crivey le regardait le regard triste. Eux aussi avaient vécu quelques mois plutôt l'annonce de la mort de leur parents. A cet instant Harry maudissait l'univers si lunatique de la jeune Serdaigle, il aurait espérait qu'elle s'attende un peu plus à une nouvelle désagréable et qu'elle n'est pas pour une fois cet air si rêveur sur le visage. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, le martèlement de la pluie d'automne remplaça les rayons de soleil de la Grande Salle, ce qui ramena en quelques sortes Luna sur Terre. Harry se tourna vers elle.

- Luna j'ai appris quelque chose d'horrible hier soir. Les mangemorts… ils ont tué ton père.

- Les mangemorts, répéta-t-elle, tu veux dire les Ronflaks Cornus ?

- Oui, oui c'est ça…. Euh Luna tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire.

- Bien sur, bien sur, les Ronflaks ont tué …

Elle s'arrêta soudainement prenant enfin conscience de la situation. Elle chuchota la fin de la phrase et ses genoux cédèrent alors. Elle se retrouva à genoux sur le sol froid du couloir. Certains élèves regardèrent ce qui se passait en entendant la Serdaigle pleurer. La guerre venait de faire une nouvelle orpheline. Les pleurs de Luna se confondirent au bruit de la pluie. Harry la releva en la soutenant par le bras afin de la ramenait jusqu'à son dortoir où elle commencerait à faire son deuil.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque afin de poursuivre ses recherches. Harry avait besoin d'un maximum de connaissance pour affronter Voldemort et ce qu'il devait savoir se trouvait également dans la réserve, aussi le trio avait décidé qu'Hermione devait se charger des recherches puisqu'il ne paraissait pas suspect de la voir trainer dans la bibliothèque. La jeune femme salua Madame Pince à son arrivé dans l'immense pièce. La vielle dame lui rendit son sourire et Hermione continua son chemin tout en tapotant son sac dans lequel se trouvait la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Elle s'installa à sa table habituelle, sortant du parchemin une plume et de l'encre. Elle se dirigea l'air de rien vers le rayon des potions, attrapa quelques livres de 7éme année et se réinstalla à son bureau. Elle fit mine de griffonner quelques notes sur son parchemin tout en feuilletant les épais livres. Lorsqu'elle vit que Madame Pince était particulièrement concentré dans le classement de certains ouvrages. Elle attrapa la cape d'invisibilité et s'y cacha en dessous. Elle s'éloigna doucement de son bureau, laissant ses outils de travail dessus afin de donner l'illusion qu'elle trainait encore dans la bibliothèque. Elle parcourut le chemin jusqu'à la réserve aisément, croisant quelques élèves au passage. Elle prit garde à ce que ses pieds passent bien inaperçu maintenant que la cape était maintenant plus petite que lorsqu'il l'utilisait lors de leurs premières années d'étude.

Elle atteint enfin la porte de fer qui séparait la réserve du reste de la bibliothèque. Arrivé maintenant au moment le plus délicat de son expédition. Elle prit soin de vérifier que personne ne trainait dans les parages. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, découvrant alors aux yeux de tous une main suspendue dans les airs. Elle actionna la poignée et fit pivoter la lourde porte sur ses gonds en essayant de ne pas la faire grincer. Elle se faufila enfin à l'intérieur et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant toute l'action. Elle prit soin de bien recouvrir tous son corps de la cape, au risque de croiser quelqu'un dans la réserve. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il fallait prendre le plus de risque alors qu'elle avait réussi à s'introduire dans la pièce.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'Hermione fouillait parmi tous les livres de la réserve. Elle était retourné par deux fois à son bureau afin de montrer à Madame Pince que non elle ne c'était pas perdu au milieu de tous les rayons de l'immense bibliothèque. Elle été à présent en train de consulter un livre de sortilèges : _Les sortiléges oubliés des années 1800._ Elle trouvait se dernier particulièrement enrichissant et tout au long de sa lecture sa main droite grattait frénétiquement un parchemin où une multitude de notes s'amoncelaient. Perdu dans les formules qu'elle étudiait, elle sursauta violemment quand elle entendit la porte de la réserve s'ouvrir à la volée. Des pas précipités se diriger vers elle. Elle attrapa précipitamment son parchemin et sa plume et rétrécit le tous avec sa baguette afin de pouvoir tous fourrer dans sa poche. Elle vit une ombre sur le plancher et prit conscience qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de ranger le livre. Elle préféra sauver son anonymat et alla se réfugier dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Le peu de luminosité ne l'aida pas à voir qui était la personne qui arrivait. La nuit l'avait surprise et le peu de chandelles allumés ne l'aidait pas à mieux voir.

Ce fut alors avec surprise qu'elle vit la silhouette d'un homme se tenir à quelques mètres d'elle. Son pouls s'accéléra alors dangereusement, et comme si l'homme entendait ce dernier ses yeux se tournèrent vers Hermione. Ce qu'elle vit alors la fit se reculer d'avantage contre le mur. Les yeux qui regardaient dans sa direction étaient un mélange de férocité et de force. Elle n'avait jamais vue de tels yeux. Ils étaient rouges. Non, se rectifia-t-elle, ils brillaient comme deux rubis suspendus dans la nuit noire. Hermione avala sa salive quand elle vit l'homme continuait d'avancer dans sa direction. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le grimoire que la Gryffondor n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda l'homme

Et Hermione sut alors à qui appartenait ces yeux effrayant. Rogue. Sa voix grave et glaciale était reconnaissable parmi toutes. La jeune femme retint alors sa respiration, essayant de rester la plus silencieuse et la plus immobile possible. Il avança encore ce qui permit à la préfète de voir son visage. Ce dernier était à la fois tordu par une douleur inconnue mais aussi habité d'une concentration extrême. Rogue la cherchait, il avait deviné qu'il n'était pas seul. Hermione l'entendit reniflait bruyamment. Et comme la veille lors de la réunion l'air qu'il avait inhalait paraissait le brulait puisqu'il se mit à tousser violemment. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent bien plus encore et Hermione sentit la peur l'envahir. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus faire face à un homme mais à un animal.

Après quelques minutes où le temps avait semblé se suspendre, Rogue tourna les talons, renonçant à chercher un quelconque intrus dans les parages. Hermione cependant resta immobile pendant de longues minutes, s'assurant ainsi qu'il était bien parti. Elle soupira de soulagement le plus silencieusement possible. Et commença à marcher vers la sortie, les jambes tremblantes, le cœur battant à tout rompre suite à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle sortit de la réserve précipitamment et retira enfin la cape d'invisibilité. Plus aucun élèves ne trainait dans l'immense pièce, elle entendit cependant une respiration saccadait au détour d'un rayon. Elle allait se diriger vers la source du bruit quand une main tira son bras en arrière. Elle sursauta.

- Miss Granger, vous voilà enfin, je viens vous informer que la bibliothèque va fermer, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

- Je suis désolé Madame Pince, j'étais tellement absorbé par mon travail, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Je m'en suis douté, c'est bien pour cela que je suis venu à votre rencontre.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie, Hermione eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir au fond de la pièce deux diamants rouges brillant dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Harry, Ron et Ginny s'inquiétaient de ne pas avoir vu Hermione ni au déjeuner, ni au diner dans la grande salle. Ils étaient au courant qu'elle devait effectuer des recherches mais s'inquiétaient de ne pas la voir revenir à une heure aussi tardive. Ils attendaient tous trois dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, assis autour de la cheminée enflammée.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron près à agir

- Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, répondit Ginny, elle a probablement du être absorbé par ses recherches et n'a pas vu le temps passer. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle.

- Je vais chercher la carte, il faut en avoir le cœur net.

Harry monta dans son dortoir, et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, un morceau de parchemin dans la main. La carte du Maraudeur. Il rejoignit Ron et Ginny près le l'astre qui les réchauffaient et étala la carte devant eux. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la brandit sur le parchemin.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La carte s'anima devant leurs yeux, affichant les pièces et couloirs du château. Les trois Gryffondors étudièrent minutieusement la carte, regardant au niveau de la bibliothèque et les couloirs donnant à celle-ci.

- Je l'ai trouvée, s'exclama Ginny, dans sa chambre de préfète.

- Elle est déjà là-bas ? D'habitude elle passe nous voir avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

- Je vais la voir, annonça la rouquine.

La jeune fille se leva, embrassa Harry du coin des lèvres et sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour arriver devant le tableau qui gardait la chambre de la préfète-en-chef de l'école. Ce dernier représentait les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard assis en arc de cercle à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être la grande salle de l'école. A cet instant il n'y avait que Salazar Serpentard de présent, les autres fondateurs ayant quitté le tableau. Ginny donna le mot de passe et le tableau pivota pour permettre à la jeune fille l'accès à la chambre d'Hermione. La pièce était ronde, le sol était recouvert d'épais tapis rouge et dorée. Une bibliothèque occupait une partie du mur à côté d'une grande armoire qui servait de garde robe. Une porte en chêne donnait l'accès à une salle de bain personnelle. Un bureau et un grand lit rond à baldaquin occupés le reste de la pièce. Les couleurs étaient chaudes et rendaient l'endroit très agréable à vivre.

La rouquine trouva la préfète allongée sur le lit, sur le dos, les bras croisaient sous sa tête. Elle scrutait le plafond le regard lointain. Ginny entra dans la pièce, et Hermione lui sourit en la voyant entrer.

- Salut Ginny.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais déjà ici Hermione ?

- Cette dernière se redressa pour s'asseoir et Ginny la rejoignit sur le lit.

- Je viens tout juste de rentrer de la bibliothèque…

- Seulement maintenant ? Hermione tu devrais ralentir, tu travaille beaucoup trop entre tes cours et tes recherches.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, je ne suis pas fatigué juste un peu déboussolé, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange dans la réserve.

- Dans quel genre ?

- Je... j'ai croisé Rogue, il… il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il m'a regardé alors que j'étais sous la cape d'invisibilité et ses yeux étaient rouge sang, plus brillant que… que des rubis. Son regard avait quelque chose d'animal. Tous ça m'intrigue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- M'informer. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il cache. Par pure curiosité évidemment.

- Histoire d'approfondir un peu plus tes connaissances.

- Tout à fait.

- Fais attention quand même, il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui. On parle de Rogue.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent. Il n'allait pas être évident de découvrir ce qu'il cachait mais Hermione était persuadée qu'avec du temps elle découvrirait ce qu'il cachait.

* * *

Mon élixir a une odeur.

Seulement l'odeur n'est pas suffisante, il me reste inaccessible, je ne pourrais le goûter.

Son odeur m'obsède, me découvrirais-je ainsi une raison à la vie ? Ou plutôt une raison de rester en vie. Je ne tiens pas à la vie, mais cette odeur m'obsède, elles n'ont pourtant jamais été aussi attirantes, aussi enivrantes.

Mon corps tout entier réagit lorsque cet arôme délicieux touche mes narines. Comme ci cet effluve cheminait le long de chaque nerf, chaque veine qui me composent.

Je parcours ces murs à la recherche de cette nouvelle obsession.

Je jure chérir à nouveau la mort lorsque j'aurai gouter ce parfum. Mais pour l'instant, je suis obnubilé par ce doux tourment qu'il me tarde de consommer.


	4. Fascination

_**Merci aux personnes qui suivent ma fic depuis le début. Je suis contente de voir que d'autres commencent à s'y interesser. J'espère que la suite vous interessera toujours autant. Pour te répondre Lasiurys, je n'ai pas encore d'idée sur le nombre de chapitre, je sais juste que j'ai pas mal d'idées pour son évolution. **_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**4**

**Fascination**

Dès le lendemain, Hermione se résolut à observer Rogue à chaque moment où elle se retrouverait en sa présence afin d'en apprendre plus sur lui. En y pensant cette idée lui sembla pourtant irréalisable parce qu'il finirait selon elle par la surprendre. Comment expliquerait-elle alors qu'elle l'observait pour tenter de découvrir ce qu'il cachait.

Elle était définitivement beaucoup trop curieuse. Après tout peut-être qu'il ne cachait rien de si extraordinaire, et qu'au final elle serait déçu d'avoir consacré du temps à ce mystère sans avoir de résultats appréciable au final. Elle se résolut alors à penser qu'elle le faisait pour s'assurer que Rogue n'était pas un danger pour l'Ordre et qu'on pouvait définitivement lui faire confiance.

Elle sortit au matin de sa chambre de préfète toutes ces idées en tête. On était lundi matin et les cours commençaient avec 2h de Potions avec les Serpentards. Hermione pourrait donc commencer ses observations dès le matin même. Elle descendit jusqu'à la grande salle pour y retrouver ses amis. Cependant, perdu dans ses pensées, elle se laissa avoir plusieurs fois par les escaliers qui bougeaient et modifiaient alors sa destination. Elle parvint cependant jusqu'à la grande salle rempli d'un grand nombre d'élèves qui commençaient les cours dès 9 heures. Elle trouva ses trois amis attablés avec les autres Gryffondors. Elle les rejoignit pour déjeuner.

- Salut Hermione, lui dit Ginny dans un sourire lorsque cette dernière s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Alors Hermione, pourquoi tu n'es pas passé nous voir avant d'aller te coucher ? lui demanda Ron, on t'attendait !

Hermione comprit que Ginny n'avait rien dit aux garçons au sujet de Rogue, elle lui sourit pour la remercier silencieusement.

- Je suis sortis très tard de la bibliothèque et mes recherches m'avaient épuisé alors je suis directement monté me coucher.

- Ah…ok, on comprend c'est normal.

La préfète remarqua que, comme à chaque fois, Ron essayait coute que coute de faire la conversation avec elle même s'il n'y avait parfois rien à dire. Cela la fit sourire doucement. Elle savait que le rouquin avait plus de difficulté pour parler de tous et de rien avec Harry, ce dernier étant trop occupé par tous ce qui touchait à la guerre. Ron essayait donc de palier au manque de conversation qu'il avait avec Harry en essayant de parler avec Hermione. Mais cette dernière savait pertinemment que Ron avait beaucoup plus de mal avec les filles, même si elle était sa meilleure amie.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant hier ? lui demanda Harry

- Oui mais je n'ai pas pu tout noter je vais y retourner dès que possible et je finirais ce que j'ai commencé pour pouvoir vous en parler par la suite.

Les Gryffondors finirent leur petit- déjeuner et quittèrent ensuite la grande salle pour se rendre en cour. Ginny quitta les trois autres pour se rendre en Histoire de la Magie, elle rejoignit Luna qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Harry remarqua tristement que la Serdaigle avait le regard triste et perdu, si contradictoire avec son attitude habituellement si loufoque.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers les cachots, croisant au passage d'autres septième années qui allaient dans la même direction qu'eux. Les Gryffondors et Serpentards entrèrent dans la salle de potions et s'installèrent à leur place en attendant le début du cours. En entrant Harry croisa le regard de Malfoy et ils se toisèrent méchamment. Le survivant était persuadé que les deux acolytes du blond, Crabbe et Goyle, portaient sur leur bras le tatouage prouvant leur allégeance à Voldemort : la marque des ténèbres, mais il n'en savait rien au sujet de Drago.

Hermione trouvait l'atmosphère particulièrement pesante ce matin-là. Ses mains étaient moites et elle avait du mal à trouver une respiration calme et régulière. Pourtant, elle n'allait effectuer qu'un travail d'observation vis-à-vis de Rogue, elle n'agirai en rien. Cependant, c'était de Rogue qu'il s'agissait et ce dernier savait installer un certains malaise autour de lui, et ce malaise habitait déjà Hermione à ce moment là.

La cloche sonna le début des cours, la classe se tut au même moment puisque Rogue fit son entrée. Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers son bureau, sa robe de sorcier volant derrière, le rendant plus impressionnant encore. Sa baguette à la main, il pointa le tableau et les instructions pour le cours du jour apparurent. Il n'avait prononcé aucune parole.

Tout le monde se mit au travail, les ingrédients étant apparus sur leur table. Hermione commença à faire chauffer son chaudron. Cependant elle prêta tous de suite attention à Rogue, et remarqua immédiatement que ses yeux comme à leur habitude étaient noir et vide de toute animalité que les rubis d'hier avaient dévoilée. Sa curiosité revint alors avec force. Elle étudia alors professeur tout en préparant consciencieusement sa potion. Elle attrapa ses cheveux et les noua en un chignon afin qu'il ne la dérange pas dans sa préparation. Un toussotement la fit cependant redresser la tête.

Rogue avait le visage rouge et semblait s'étouffer. Remarquant que toute sa classe le regardait, il tenta de se contrôler, et les toussotements cessèrent. Rogue n'avait jamais parut malade, il n'avait jamais toussoté, n'avait jamais montré un quelconque signe de faiblesse.

Pas avant la réunion de l'Ordre en tout cas. Hermione aurait pu penser à un simple rhume si elle n'avait pas vu la veille ses yeux rougeoyer dans l'obscurité. Rogue semblait mieux respirer, cependant Hermione put voir en l'observant discrètement que sa main tremblait violemment, ce qui l'empêchait d'écrire quoi que ce soit alors qu'il corrigeait des copies.

Elle fut hypnotisée par sa main, les gestes mécaniques prenant le relais dans la préparation de sa potion. Il la secouait comme si cette dernière était engourdie et qu'il voulait la réveiller. Cependant la Gryffondor voyait bien que le tremblement persistait. Et semblait même être de plus en plus violent. En élargissant son regard, Hermione put voir que le tremblement de la main de Rogue, posé sur le bureau, arrivait à faire trembler l'encrier posé lui aussi sur le bureau.

Au bout de quelques temps cependant, le tremblement cessa. Le maitre des potions semblait plus pâle que jamais. Il releva le regard et croisa celui de la préfète. Ils se toisèrent un moment, une sensation étrange s'emparant d'Hermione. Il la brulait de l'intérieur, comme s'il arrivait à l'embrasait d'un seul regard. Lorsque la jeune femme remarqua cet échange, elle détourna la tête, confuse de ce qu'elle avait ressentit au fond d'elle.

Le reste du cours fut pour elle un mélange de sensation étrange. Rogue la fascinait réellement, elle sentait sa curiosité l'attirer vers les phénomènes étranges qui l'entouraient. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer entre chaque étape de sa préparation, comme si elle ne voulait en aucun cas rater un quelconque mouvement du professeur qui pourrait l'éclairer sur l'état de ce dernier. Le reste du cours se déroula cependant comme à l'habitude. Rogue redevint froid et indifférent aux élèves qui lui faisaient face. Hermione aurait même put croire à une hallucination si elle n'était pas aussi sûre de tous ce qu'elle avait vu et si sa curiosité n'était pas aussi exacerbé.

La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours, ce qui sortit Hermione de ses pensées. Elle vit tous les autres Gryffondors et Serpentards apportaient la fiole de leur potion sur le bureau de Rogue alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore mit sa mixture dans sa fiole. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires alors qu'elle était la dernière encore dans la classe. Rare était ceux qui s'attardaient dans l'antre du maitre des potions.

- Vous faites des heures supplémentaires Miss-je-sais-tout ? Ne m'imposer pas votre irritable présence plus longtemps.

Hermione le dévisagea après sa remarque désobligeante. Et cette fois quand leurs regards se croisèrent, la jeune femme ne sentit plus la brulure de leur premier échange. Ce fut tous l'inverse. C'était glacial.

Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, elle prit ses affaires, posa sa fiole sur le bureau et partit rapidement. C'était étrange, comme si par deux fois, au contact de ses yeux elle n'était plus maîtresse de ses sensations mais qu'au contraire, Rogue contrôlait tout. Elle prit peur un instant, pensant découvrir un pouvoir bien trop grand pour qu'elle ne le comprenne. Mais cette idée s'évanouit rapidement, elle était déterminée.

* * *

Une semaine que ça durait. Harry le voyait bien, Hermione n'était plus impliquée comme il le fallait dans la bataille, il attendait encore les recherches qu'elle avait faite une semaine plus tôt. Il était exaspéré de voir sa meilleure amie sous estimé l'implication qu'elle avait dans la guerre. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, Hermione était définitivement ailleurs. Elle ne prenait que la moitié des cours en notes, ne répondait plus aux questions des professeurs, se désintéressait totalement de son travail de préfète, et ne parlait jamais lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle était la plupart du temps perdue dans ses pensées.

Cependant il savait qu'elle tramait quelque chose, elle continuait souvent à aller à la bibliothèque, prenait des notes à n'importe quel moment de la journée, souvent dans la grande salle, en potions, ou même lors de leur premier match de quidditch qui avait eu lieu le samedi. Il l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il était parti à la recherche du vif d'or. Elle était assise en retrait des autres supporters Gryffondors, elle ne regardait pas le match mais une tribune attenante à celle où elle était installé, et griffonnait sans s'arrêter. Elle n'était même pas au courant du score final quand Ron lui faisait un résumé complet de chaque sensation qu'il avait éprouvé lors de chaque but arrêté.

Harry s'inquiétait pour elle. Il décida d'aller lui parler. Il savait que chaque Mardi soir elle faisait une ronde dans le château. Aussi il alla jusqu'à la chambre de la préfète afin de l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne sans aille parcourir les couloirs du château. Il arriva devant le tableau qui gardait la chambre de la jeune femme. Celui-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire le mot de passe. Mais ce ne fut pas Hermione qui en sortit, mais Ginny.

- Ginny qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'étais venu discuter avec Hermione, puis elle est partie faire sa ronde, je suis restée quelques instants avant de m'en aller à mon tour. Et toi ?

- J'étais venu parler à Hermione. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle est juste très absorbée par ses recherches en ce moment.

- Des recherches ? Pour la bataille ?

- Non Harry, pas pour la bataille ! Tous le monde ne pense pas qu'à ça contrairement à certains.

Ginny le dépassa et partit furibonde, laissant Harry désolé et pensif.

* * *

Hermione tournait dans les couloirs pendant bientôt plus d'une heure. Cependant son esprit était lui tout à fait ailleurs. Son obsession pour le cas de son professeur avait grandit tout au long de la semaine, elle ne pensait maintenant plus qu'à ça. Ses recherches à la bibliothèque semblait l'avoir menait à une conclusion des plus probables avec ce qu'elle avait remarqué de Rogue toute la semaine durant. Cependant cela semblait pour la jeune Gryffondors incroyable et certaines de ses observations contredisaient sa conclusion. Elle en déduisit donc que la seule façon d'être sure de ce qu'elle pensait était d'en parler avec son professeur.

Cette idée l'effrayait mais elle était déterminée à savoir, au risque qu'il lui mente et la punisse pour préserver son secret. Ses pas l'amenait inexorablement vers les cachots là ou l'atmosphère était si étrange, reflet de l'étrangéité de la situation. Cependant ce fut en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les couloirs sombre qu'elle le vit.

Elle n'eut pas de doute sur son identité, ses robes noires le trahissaient. Il était appuyé contre le mur et avançait en titubant.

- Professeur Rogue ?

Elle avança vers lui et ce qu'elle vit la fit reculer d'un pas, il avait le visage couvert de sang, ses robes tout aussi rouge. Cependant dans tout ça, elle put voir ses yeux rouges la dévisageait avec animalité.

- Professeur, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle s'approcha prudemment tandis qu'il commençait se redresse sur ses deux jambes petit à petit. Elle l'entendit alors murmurer.

- Miss Je-sais-tout je vous conseille pour une fois de ne pas satisfaire votre curiosité et de ficher le camp, petite sotte.

Ce qu'elle vit au fond de ses prunelles rouges quand il la regarda à nouveau acheva de l'effrayer.


	5. le fruit de la connaissance

**Merci à tous de continuer - ou commencer - à me lire, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, désolé du retard pour ce nouveau chapître, j'ai été absente tous le week-end. Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

5

**Le fruit de la connaissance**

Hermione Granger.

Gryffondor, insupportable, Miss Je-sais-tout, irritable, agaçante.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi une telle odeur sur une fille comme elle. C'était incompréhensible. C'était… C'était terriblement tentant. Après tout, elle était tout à fait accessible, tout à fait vulnérable entre ces murs. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'assouvir enfin le désir que provoque en moi son odeur. Enfin goûter à l'élixir le plus savoureux qu'il m'a été donné de sentir.

Si tentant…

Oublier le professeur, laisser parler l'animal, oublier les règles qui m'en empêchent puis disparaître. Son odeur me rend fou, me fait perdre la raison, me fait oublier toutes ses règles qui régissent ma vie et m'obligent à éviter de respirer ici. Mais la tentation est trop grande lorsqu'elle est là, quand je sais que l'odeur de son élixir peut à tous moment toucher mes narines.

Je veux la goûter… et mourir.

Mourir en ayant encore son odeur en moi, sur le bout de mes lèvres.

* * *

_- Miss Je-sais-tout je vous conseille pour une fois de ne pas satisfaire votre curiosité et de ficher le camp, petite sotte. _

_Ce qu'elle vit au fond de ses prunelles rouges quand il la regarda à nouveau acheva de l'effrayer. _

- Mais vous saignez !

Elle regarda son visage et ses vêtements avec effarement. Même si la peur la plus profonde l'habitait, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser dans cet état, il fallait qu'elle l'aide. Cependant le rire glacial qui retentit dans le couloir la fit douter de l'étendu des blessures qu'elle imaginait déjà. Il la dévisagea avec un sourire carnassier qui le rendit encore plus animal.

- Si seulement cela pouvez être mon sang, cela m'aurez prouvé que je pouvais mourir… Cependant ! Malgré le courage Gryffondorien dont vous faites preuve Miss Je-sais-tout, je peux vous assurer que ceci n'est pas mon sang !

Il avait prit son air hautin et semblait s'amuser de la situation. Aussi son index alla trouver sa joue pour essuyer un peu de sang pour ensuite le porter à sa bouche. Il suça son doigt avec plaisir, ce qui terrifiât d'autant plus Hermione tout en la convainquant de ses découvertes. Alors qu'il dégustait réellement ce qu'il avait sur le doigt ses pupilles se rétractèrent, laissant un peu plus de place pour que le rubis de ses iris brille intensément.

Ce n'était plus le Severus Rogue de d'habitude, il avait laissé place à la chose qui l'habitait. Elle se sentit prise au piège, ne sachant pas s'il l'avait prise en chasse. Elle n'osa pas bouger, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Malgré elle, son corps se mit à trembler et son cœur à accélérer. Elle espéra qu'il ne remarque son état. Mais Rogue arrêta soudain son regard sur elle, laissant son doigt sortir de sa bouche. Il la regarda, le regard concentré. Fermant les yeux un instant, il inspira profondément l'instant d'après. Son corps fut alors parcourut d'un frisson indescriptible. Il serra les poings se retenant difficilement d'une action inconnue de la jeune femme. Certaines choses ne pouvaient être expliquées.

Rogue avança vers elle, Hermione n'osa pas bouger. Cependant il ne fit que passer à côté d'elle la frôlant de l'épaule. Ce simple contact pétrifia Hermione et elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

- Pathétique, lui chuchota-t-il sans se retourner

La préfète revint à elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle se retourna vivement et marcha à sa suite pour le rattraper. Elle lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir

- Attendez !

Il se retourna violemment, libérant son bras de son emprise. Il la toisa froidement, ces yeux rouges étincelant, le rendant encore plus impressionnant.

- Vous n'avez pas encore compris Granger ?

- Il faut qu'on parle !

Elle fut étonnée de l'assurance qu'elle avait réussi à mettre dans sa voix et s'en félicita mentalement. Elle lui prouvait ainsi qu'elle n'était pas effrayé, malgré le fait que c'était tous le contraire quelques instants auparavant. Cependant il rigola une nouvelle fois, lui faisant ainsi bien comprendre que l'assurance qu'elle semblait avoir n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

- Que l'on parle ? Sachez Miss que je n'ai rien à vous dire, et je vous conseil de rentrer bien sagement vous couchez si vous ne voulez pas qu'un malheur n'arrive.

Le feu dans ses yeux brulait plus que jamais, mais Hermione était déterminé à avoir une conversation. Pourtant elle le laissa partir quand il se retourna une nouvelle fois. Elle resta immobile un moment dans le couloir, les événements se bousculaient dans sa tête et la peur l'habitait probablement encore. Ses jambes bougèrent enfin et c'est en courant qu'elle traversa les différents couloirs du château. Son semblant de plan était bien ancré dans sa tête et elle l'essaierait même si celui-ci devait échouer. Sa curiosité l'emportait sur tout autre sentiment. Elle devait avoir les connaissances que son professeur pouvait lui apprendre. Elle arriva devant le tableau gardant le dortoir des Gryffondors et dut bien malgré elle réveillé La Grosse Dame. Après avoir été sermonné, elle put enfin rentrer dans la salle commune. De la elle sortit sa baguette.

- Accio carte du maraudeur.

Elle attendit un moment, espérant que son sort ait fonctionné et fut ravie de voir le morceau de parchemin volait quelques minutes plus tard jusque dans ses mains. Elle l'ouvrit précipitamment et pointa sa baguette dessus

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La carte s'anima, elle chercha alors le point représentant Severus Rogue sur la carte et sortit de la salle commune. Elle se dirigea grâce à la carte parmi les nombreux couloirs du château. Elle atterrit de nouveau au niveau des cachots. Elle trouva enfin là où se trouvait les appartements de Rogue mais elle ne pouvait y accéder, l'entrée étant elle aussi gardé par un tableau. Elle se posta alors devant, s'appuyant contre le mur elle s'assit sur le sol de dalles froides et attendit. S'il était ce qu'elle pensait, il sentirait une présence près de lui.

* * *

Rogue sortit de la douche tandis que les dernières gouttes de sang qu'il avait nettoyé s'enfuyaient par l'évacuation d'eau. Il s'essuya rapidement et attrapa un pantalon et un pull tandis qu'il mettait sa robe de sorcier couverte de sang dans le bac que viendraient ramasser les elfs de maisons. Il se sentit plus humain, sachant que ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur noir. Il avait du mal à supporter ses changements de personnalité, se sentant vulnérable lorsqu'il redevenait le professeur Rogue. Il sortit de la salle de bain et repartit dans le salon. C'est alors qu'un bruit rapide et régulier lui parvint aux oreilles. Il n'était pas sur de cela. Aussi il inspira une bouffée d'air et n'eu plus aucun doute. Elle était là.

La colère l'envahit soudain, elle n'avait pas conscience du danger, pas conscience de la force mentale qui lui fallait pour ne pas la blesser, ou pire encore. Elle ne savait pas l'effet qu'elle produisait sur chacun de ses sens.

Il hésita à aller à sa rencontre mais céda finalement, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

* * *

Hermione attendait depuis un moment dans le couloir froid se demandant s'il finirait par venir. Après tout, il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre. Elle finit cependant par entendre du bruit de l'autre côté du tableau, et celui-ci pivota. Elle se redressa sur ses jambes et regarda son professeur sortir. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre ce qui la rassura. Il portait un pantalon de tissus noir et un gros pull à col roulé, noir lui aussi. Ce changement vestimentaire l'a mis en confiance, son professeur paressant ainsi plus accessible.

- Miss Je-Sais-Tout devrait apprendre que tout n'ai pas bon à savoir.

- Il faut vraiment que nous parlions professeur

Il la dépassa sans rien dire et commença à parcourir le sombre couloir. La jeune femme le suivit la seconde suivante, afin de ne pas laisser passer la chance qu'il venait de lui offrir. Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps, Hermione se rendant compte qu'il se rendait dans la salle de cours de Rogue. Il ouvrit la porte et entra, toujours sans rien dire. Elle le suivit sans hésiter. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux rentré, il se retourna brusquement la scrutant du regard.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Son regard faisait le tour de la salle, pendant qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Elle le vit attendre impassible, ne montrant aucun signe d'impatience. Il était immobile, pareil à une statue, ses yeux étaient vide, il ne la regardait pas vraiment mais semblait plutôt perdu dans ses pensées. Elle inspira profondément et se lança.

- Je sais ce que vous êtes.

- Vraiment ?

Son ton autoritaire la déstabilisa. Hermione se sentait prête à quitter la pièce à tout instant, son courage la quittant peu à peu, tentée de laisser son professeur avec son secret. Mais l'appel de la connaissance la tenait, elle ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de cela. La voix de Rogue la sortit de ses pensées.

- Dites-le.

- Vous êtes ce qu'on appelle communément vampire.

Sa phrase était formulée d'une manière tout à fait scolaire. Elle n'en fut pas étonnée. Se réfugier dans l'apprentissage, la connaissance était sa manière à elle de se protéger du monde extérieur, et à cet instant de se protéger de lui. Elle attendit qu'il réagisse à ce qu'elle venait de dire mais il était toujours immobile, le regard vague. Elle ne bougea pas, ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'attendre qu'il daigne bouger ou parler.

Il pivota soudain sur lui-même et fit le tour de la salle, effectuant un rond autour d'elle. Hermione essaya de ne pas le lâcher des yeux et elle sut au fond d'elle que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de lui. Sa voix grave la fit sursauter.

- Résumer ce qui est en moi par ce mot vulgaire ne me semble pas tout à fait exacte Granger. Ce mot ne vous indique pas ce que je suis réellement. Les légendes au sujet des « vampires » ne sont pas toutes exactes croyez-moi.

- Expliquez-moi alors.

Rogue se demanda s'il devait lui dire. Il n'avait aucune raison valable pour lui expliquer d'autant plus que son incessant besoin de nouvelles connaissances l'irritait au plus haut point. Il ne su pas pourquoi il se mit à parler.

- Je ne suis pas un gentil, Granger. Au vue des observations que vous avez dû faire à mon sujet, vous avez dû remarquer que je ne mange pas. Rien n'a plus d'importance pour moi que la traque de sang. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui se contentent du sang des bêtes. Seul le sang humain peut me contenter. Etant à la fois sorcier et vampire, le mélange de ces deux espèces produit un effet destructeur. Je peux contrôler les sens de chacune de mes victimes, ma magie peut se décupler et la magie des autres a bien souvent peu d'effet sur moi. Et puis au vue de la vitesse et de la force qui m'habitent je pense être tout à fait à même de parer une quelconque attaque, tel qu'elle soit. Je suis dangereux Miss Granger, pour tout le monde et vous n'êtes pas une exception.

- Pour tant vous n'avez encore jamais attaqué quelqu'un entre ces murs.

- Parce-que je m'obstine à suivre une ligne de conduite que je me suis donné. Cependant ne tenter pas le diable Miss, vous n'êtes pas intouchable.

En disant ces mots il se retrouva en une fraction de secondes à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer. Elle fut hypnotiser par ses yeux d'encre et elle ne put lus bouger. Elle entendit sa respiration et sentit son souffle sur elle. Hermione vit alors ses prunelles sombres se teinter de rouge. Elle prit peur, mais ses jambes ne répondirent plus. Il semblait se rapprocher d'elle de plus en plus. Cependant il finit par cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises et Hermione sentit ses jambes lui obéirent à nouveau.

- Fichez le camp immédiatement !

Sa voix l'effraya plus encore et elle ne demanda pas son reste tandis qu'elle filait vers la porte. Une fois qu'elle eut franchi la porte e la classe, elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle put jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'avait définitivement convaincu de sa dangerosité.


	6. Entre ses lèvres

**Avant toutes choses, je tiens à m'excuser du retard de publication de ce chapître, il m'a pausé beaucoup de problème. Il s'agit pour d'un chapître transitionnaire avec la suite de mon histoire et j'avoue avoir un long moment d'hésitation sur son contenue. J'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira.**

**Ensuite, je remercie Alatariel, Mephitis, Lasiurys, Nightsad, DreamOf et Ste de suivre ma fiction. Brvo à celle qui avait découvert la nature de Severus. J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant. Je vous promets de poster la suite plus rapidement.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**6**

**Entre ses lèvres**

Depuis les révélations qui avaient eues lieu entre Rogue et Hermione, la jeune fille avait l'impression que plus rien n'était comme avant. Elle avait passé les 3 jours qui avaient suivis à chercher et observer son professeur des yeux. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard glacial, la peur qu'il avait provoqué en elle refaisait aussitôt surface. Elle hésitait à en parler à Ginny. C'était sa meilleure amie, et le secret lui pesait. Mais ce secret ne la concernait pas, elle devait protéger en quelque sorte l'identité du maître des potions. Elle avait cependant décidé qu'elle finirait par le dire à ses amis, ou tout du moins à Ginny, juste au cas où. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait l'impression d'être traqué à chaque instant qu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui. Son cœur s'accélérait et sa respiration devenait saccadée. Et à force d'observation, elle se doutait que Rogue, n'importe quel soit la distance qui les séparait, remarquait ces changements en elle.

Lorsque ça lui était arrivé la première fois, le lendemain de leur discussion, il l'avait fixé de l'autre bout de la grande salle. Ces yeux étaient d'un noir habituel, cependant il n'était pas glacial mais brûlant. Tellement brûlant qu'Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'ils redeviennent rouges. La main de la jeune femme qui tenait la fourchette s'arrêta en l'air et elle ne put détourner son regard de l'homme. Il la fixait intensément et elle remarqua que sa main droite, qui tenait un verre, tremblait violemment. Hermione sentit alors un courant d'air glacé. Elle voulut bouger pour stopper cette sensation de froid mais son corps ne lui répondait plus.

Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit fracassant. Elle sursauta et reprit contrôle d'elle-même. Elle fut surprise de voir que c'était le verre de Rogue qu'elle avait entendu si distinctement s'écraser au sol alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'opposé de lui. Avant même qu'elle put remonter le regard vers lui, il avait quitté la pièce, ses robes noirs volant autour de lui.

Le vendredi qui suivit eut lieu une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, en fin d'après-midi, pour finaliser les préparatifs pour l'assaut qui se déroulerait au domicile de Dolohov le soir même. Hermione rejoignit Harry et Ron afin de se rendre à la salle de réunion tout trois ensemble. La salle était déjà comble, tous les membres étaient présents. Hermione ne le voyait pas mais elle sentait la présence de Rogue très distinctement, comme s'il l'habitait tout entier. La voix de Dumbledore la ramena à la réalité.

- Ce soir, cinq d'entre nous vont pénétrer le manoir d'un mangemort afin de récolter des informations et d'affaiblir leur rang. Nous avons chargé Tonks de les accompagner mais de rester hors des murs du manoir, ce sera elle qui nous communiquera les informations. Messieurs, Miss, vous partez dès à présent, un portoloin vous attend dans mon bureau.

Hermione vit Rogue, Lupin, Tonks, Charlie Weasley et Vance se levaient pour sortir de la pièce. Elle remarqua le regard envieux d'Harry dans leur direction. Il aurait aimé participer à cette mission, comme toutes les autres. Tandis qu'il quittait la pièce, Rogue croisa le regard d'Hermione et ils ne se perdirent pas de vue avant que le professeur ne quitte la pièce. Hermione sentit alors une impression de vide l'habiter et avait hâte que le maitre des potions revienne. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement pas peur pour sa vie, notamment à cause de son statut de vampire. Cependant elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien.

Elle quitta Ron et Harry à la sortie de la salle de réunion. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour décider qu'elle resterait éveillée pour attendre le retour de Rogue.

* * *

La soif est un danger mortel.

Et boire ne réduit pas la soif. Bien au contraire, l'élixir qui me nourrit devient une véritable drogue au fil de chaque consommation. Lorsque les dents trouent la peau et que le sang commence a couler dans ma gorge, chaque parcelle de mon corps sont prises de frénésies impossible à contrôler. Impossible également d'arrêter la consommation avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien à boire.

Je désire son corps, je désire son sang. Le désirer sans pouvoir l'avoir fait mal et me donne plus soif encore. Il devient très difficile de retenir les ardeurs qui veulent prendre contrôle de moi, contrôle d'elle pour me l'offrir. Ma ligne de conduite s'apprête à céder, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Je ne veux pas la blesser. Mais l'appel de la soif, du désir que j'ai d'elle devient chaque jour de plus en plus fort.

Je rêve de poser mes lèvres dans son cou et d'aspirer l'élixir qui me tente tant.

* * *

Les 5 membres de l'Ordre furent amenés par portoloin à quelques dizaines de mètre du portail du manoir de Dolohov, dans une clairière cachée des regards par d'épais arbres centenaires. C'est là que les hommes laissèrent Tonks, qui se chargerait de communiquer entre eux et le quartier général. Remus embrassa la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner. Celle-ci le regarda partir le regard inquiet.

Rogue avançait en tête de fil, il devait attirer des mangemorts vers les autres membres de l'Ordre afin de le neutraliser et voler leur identité avec du polynectar. C'est ainsi qu'il entraina un a un Goyle, Crabbe et Macnair vers les bois. Etrangement il n'avait pas eu à sortir sa baguette pour les forcer à le suivre, Remus avait remarqué le comportement étrange des mangemorts qui s'était rendu sans répliquer, ces derniers semblaient vides à l'intérieur, inconscient de ce qui leur arrivaient, comme si Rogue les contrôlait. Mais le loup-garou n'était sûr de rien et ne fit aucune remarque.

Sans un mot entre eux, Weasley, Lupin et Vance burent le polynectar et, une fois transformé, suivirent Rogue qui marchait déjà vers le manoir. Arrivé au niveau du portail, le maître des potions vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux et s'adressa aux 3 autres.

- Je fouillerai un peu partout chez Dolohov. Je vous conseille vivement de rester dans la salle de réception à écouter ce qui se dit. Dolohov se méfierait s'il voit Goyle ou même Macnair trainait là où vous n'avez pas lieu d'être. Il a peur de moi et sait que je suis sous la protection de Voldemort, il ne se méfiera pas de moi. On se retrouve dans une heure.

Ils avancèrent alors tous vers l'entrée, marchant comme s'ils étaient arrivés séparément. Ils se firent accueillir par la maîtresse de maison et allèrent boire un verre dans le grand salon. Rogue traina un moment avec les invités, il discuta quelques instants avec Lucius Malfoy avant de s'éclipser rapidement dans une autre pièce. Ses capacités lui permirent de se mouvoir rapidement et silencieusement, sans se faire remarquer.

Il alla dans le bureau de Dolohov et fouilla dans les tiroirs. Il resta dans la pièce une dizaine de minutes et alors qu'il allait partir, son ouïe affinait lui indiqua que des personnes approchaient. Il n'aurait pas le temps de s'éclipser. Aussi il marcha jusqu'au fond du bureau et se faufila derrière le haut rideau d'une fenêtre. Il ne contenta pas de rester derrière, il s'accrocha au mur et grimpa jusqu'au plafond, toujours caché par le tissu rouge. Alors qu'il finissait de se cacher, les personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Rogue aperçu Dolohov, Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange parler avec entrain.

- Pour quand l'attaque de Préaulard est-elle prévue ? demandait Lucius

- Lors de la prochaine sortie des élèves de Poudlard, lui répondit Bellatrix. Le seigneur des ténèbres veut toucher Dumbledore là où ça fait mal. Il demande à ce que des élèves soient prit en otage ou tué. Il espère aussi des amis proches de Potter, peut-être bien même Potter lui-même.

Les 3 mangemorts se mirent à ricaner. Severus écoutait attentivement, même si les rires des 3 mangemorts faisaient mouvoir les cous de chacun devant les yeux affutés du vampire. Ce dernier tenta de calmer ses pulsions et se concentrer sur la conversation.

- Pourquoi à ne pas en avoir parlé à ses plus fidèles ? demanda Malfoy offusqué de ne pas avoir été mis au courant avant Bellatrix

- Le maître est persuadé qu'il y a des fuites dans ses hauts rangs. Il a donc donné cette mission à des mangemorts moins élevés dans la hiérarchie.

Pendant la conversation, Rogue sentit sa baguette vibrait. Une heure était passé depuis qu'ils avaient pénétrés le manoir, Tonks les contactait pour qu'il quitte l'endroit. Le polynectar allait cesser de faire effet pour les autres. Il attendit impatiemment que les 3 mangemorts quittent la pièce. Ce fut le cas quelques minutes plus tard. Avec une vitesse surhumaine, Rogue traversa les couloirs qui le menaient vers la sortie.

Il retrouva les autres membres de l'Ordre dans la clairière. Remus, Charlie Weasley et Vance avaient repris leur apparence. Il y avait deux portoloins pour le retour. Charlie, Lupin et Tonks devaient prendre le premier, Rogue et Vance le deuxième car ces derniers devaient d'abord s'occuper des trois mangemorts dont ils avaient pris l'apparence. Quelques mots furent échangés puis le premier portoloin partit avec les 3 sorciers sous le regard du maître des potions.

Quand ce dernier se retourna, il vit Vance sous le joug de la baguette de Goyle. Crabbe et Macnair eux menaçait le vampire de la leur.

- Sal traitre ! lui lança le bourreau.

Rogue reçu son insulte avec amusement. La situation lui semblait drôle. Les trois mangemorts pensaient avoir le contrôle. Il sentit la force contenu en lui vouloir exploser pour se débarrasser des hommes en face de lui. L'impatience prenait le contrôle. Il voulait également étancher la soif, qu'une jeune personne, resté au château, provoquait de plus en plus fréquemment en lui. Seul le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix sans défense en face de lui le retenait. Mais cette retenue finit par céder.

Rogue ferma les yeux un instant et quand il les rouvrit ses pupilles noires avaient laissé place à celle rouges vifs. Il bondit avant que les mangemorts purent réagir. Il sauta sur Goyle et lui arracha la peau du cou, faisant jaillir le sang au goût si jouissif pour le maitre des potions. Il ne prit cependant pas le temps de déguster sa première victime, il désarma Macnair d'une main et lui arracha la tête de l'autre. Rogue n'eut pas le temps de penser à l'ironie de la situation : arracher la tête à celui qui en avait si souvent coupées.

Tout en dégustant quelque peu sa nouvelle victime, Rogue tourna les yeux vers les deux derniers hommes encore vivant près de lui. Il le regardait, paralysé par la peur que leur inspirait la scène qui se produisait devant eux. Rogue fondit sur Crabbe et lui assena un coup de poing dans le sternum. Le coup le tua l'instant d'après. Enfin le vampire se tourna sur le témoin de toute la semaine, et un conflit intérieur prit racine en lui. S'il était dans son état normal, se retrouver en face d'un membre de l'ordre l'aurait retenu. S'il était dans son état normal, ce conflit intérieur l'aurait au final retenu de tuer Vance. Mais à cet instant, l'odeur de sang frais planait dans l'air et rendait le maitre des potions fou. Il en voulait toujours plus et ne se sentait pas repu.

Vance voyait les rubis des yeux de Rogue l'observait d'une manière très animal. Il ne pensait pas que le vampire pouvait l'attaquer. Mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux, il n'était plus sur de rien. Aussi il ne réagit pas quand Rogue fondit sur lui à la manière d'un félin, la baguette de l'auror, pointé vers Severus, ne fut qu'un mince rempart.

* * *

Il avait passé plus d'une heure là-bas, à savourer tout l'élixir que ces quatres corps lui offraient. Cependant lorsque sa conscience humaine revint, il sentit un malaise au fond de lui. Le portoloin avait disparut, il avait raté l'heure de départ. Il décida aussi de rentrer à pied, Poudlard se trouvait à une centaine de kilomètre, mais à la vitesse où il pouvait aller, cela ne prendrait guère plus d'une ou deux heures. Il eut cependant l'impression que la route durait beaucoup plus longtemps. Ses pensées le tourmentaient, comme à chaque fois qu'il attaquait un innocent pour se nourrir. Mais cette fois, cette fois ce n'était pas une nécessité vitale que de tuer Vance, il en aurait eu bien assez du sang des 3 autres mangemorts. Il aurait pu lancer un sortilège d'amnésie pour faire oublier à l'auror ce qu'il venait de faire. Non il l'avait tué rien que pour l'envie de tuer. Il avait mis toute la frustration accumulé au château à cause d'Hermione Granger dans l'attaque qu'il avait mené ce soir.

* * *

Il était maintenant plus de 3 heures du matin, Hermione avait vu rentrer Tonks, Remus et Charlie rentrer au château alors qu'elle était cachée sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Cependant, nulle trace de Rogue. Mais elle persistait à attendre son retour. Pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne c'était rien passé là-bas. Elle fut enchantée aussi quand, malgré la fatigue, elle réussit à apercevoir au loin, une silhouette marcher dans le parc. Toujours caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, elle marcha vers lui. Elle ne remarqua que plus elle avançait, plus elle allait vite. Aussi elle fut rapidement non loin de lui. Elle observa soulagée sa silhouette marcher vers elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait pour lui qui était invincible et qui l'effrayait autant.

Cependant elle remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Il avait le pas lourd et marchait comme s'il était épuisé. Elle le détailla alors et vit enfonçait dans son estomac un long morceau de bois qui le transperçait de part en part. Elle retira alors sa cape d'invisibilité et courut jusqu'à lui.

- Professeur, vous saignez !


	7. Ivresse mortelle

**Merci à littleshootingstar, night sad, justabook, Lasiurys, zinzinette, alatariel, severuse et miss lilith samael de suivre cette fic avec autant d'assiduité. J'ai pris du temps à écrire ce chapître car l'idée développé à l'intérieur me troté dans la tête depuis un moment. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7

**Ivresse Mortelle**

Chaque mètre semblait plus difficile à parcourir. Son corps penchait de gauche à droite à chacun de ses pas, comme s'il se trouvait sur le pont d'un navire secouait par une tempête féroce. Il crut d'abord à une hallucination quand il vit la jeune femme qui hantait ses pensées apparaître d'un coup. Il n'était pas dans la capacité de réfléchir mais savait néanmoins qu'elle n'avait put transplaner, se trouvant tous deux dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il se demanda si elle était réelle, si ce n'était pas son esprit qui avait créait une image d'elle alors que son corps tout entier la réclamait à cet instant. Ses pas s'alourdissait, sa démarche lui rappelait celle d'un homme ivre, l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait également. Il n'avait pourtant rien bu ; rien d'alcoolisé en tous cas. Une odeur onctueuse lui monta aux narines, celle du sang. En réalité l'odeur le hantait depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir du mangemort, cependant il pensait que l'odeur n'était qu'un écho au massacre qu'il avait fait là-bas. Mais maintenant arrivé à Poudlard, il doutait de plus en plus de la réelle provenance de cette odeur. Au bout d'un nouveau pas en direction de son hallucination, son corps s'affaissa et il dû poser un genou au sol. Il se rendit alors compte que toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté. Improbable selon lui après la quantité de sang qu'il avait ingurgité.

Hermione regarda son professeur chancelait dans sa direction, son regard rouge vif perdu dans le vide. La blessure qu'elle voyait au niveau de son ventre semblait saignait abondamment, mais Rogue ne s'en rendait compte de rien. Elle le vit alors se plier au sol, d'abord les genoux puis son corps tout entier s'étendit sur l'herbe mouillée par la rosée. La gryffondor entendit un craquement sinistre dans le silence de la nuit. C'était le morceau de bois enfonçait en lui qui venait de se briser sous le poids de son corps. Un sentiment de peur envahit la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas la peur qu'elle avait de lui qui la tenaillait, mais la peur qu'il ne se remette pas de sa blessure. Elle n'avait en effet jamais vu son professeur blessait au point de perdre ses forces. Ses jambes ne lui obéirent plus et elle courut vers lui, le souffle haletant.

Severus sentit deux mains le saisirent et retourner son corps afin qu'il soit allongé sur le dos. Son hallucination était là, à genoux devant lui, en train de l'observer d'un œil inquiet. Cependant le souffle qu'il sentait sur ses joues et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait n'étaient on ne peut plus réel. Les mains qu'il sentait parcourir son ventre aussi. Il haleta, le désir reprenant soudain force en lui. La douceur de ses mains sur lui furent cependant vite remplacer par une douleur fulgurante, qu'il n'avait que rarement ressentit dans sa vie de vampire. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant, il voulait oublier la douleur, ressentir à nouveau la douceur de Granger à son égard, l'envie qui le prenait quand elle était près de lui. Il entendit une mélodie qui le sortit de son état second.

- Professeur ? Professeur ouvrez les yeux.

Alors les rubis du vampire rencontrèrent les yeux chocolat de la Gryffondor. Hermione retint son souffle un instant. A ce moment les yeux rouges ne l'effrayèrent pas, elle trouva au contraire les deux pierres précieuses tout à fait attirantes. Elle avala sa salive et reprit ses esprits pour s'adresser à l'homme allongé au sol.

- Professeur Rogue, une baguette magique vous a transpercé et empêche la plaie de se refermer. Je crois que c'est l'énorme quantité de sang que vous avez perdu qui vous affaiblie. Je… Je vais vous soigner si vous me le permettez.

Il était fatigué, et maudissait son êtat de vampire qui l'empêchait de tomber dans un sommeil réparateur. Il était confronté au péché dans toute sa forme, mais la faiblesse qui l'habitait l'empêchait d'agir ou de fuir. Il voulait rester là jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore le trouve, comme c'était si souvent arrivé, et le pardonne une fois de plus de ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui dirait comme toujours qu'il n'était pas un animal et qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours contrôler la force qui l'habitait. Severus acquiescerai même s'il savait que c'était tout à fait consciemment qu'il avait tué tous ces innocents pour se nourrir.

- Professeur, j'ai besoin d'une réponse.

La voix mélodieuse le ramena à la réalité. Il voulait qu'elle s'en aille, autant qu'il voulait qu'elle reste là près de lui, pour qu'elle continue à l'enivrer de son parfum si particulier. Il voulait mourir en ayant l'odeur qu'elle dégageait bien ancré au plus profond de son être.

- Professeur ?

- Oui ?

L'interrogation de Rogue fur prise comme une affirmation pour la jeune femme et elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

- Levicorpus.

Dans un état second, Severus sentit son corps quitter le sol, il ne réfléchit pas et se laissa faire, la douleur de son estomac de moins en moins supportable, l'odeur de son élève de plus en plus enivrante. Hermione marcha vers le château, faisant flotter le corps de son professeur devant elle. Elle passa devant l'endroit où elle avait fait tomber la cape d'invisibilité et elle la ramassa. Elle en recouvrit le corps de Rogue au cas où elle croiserait quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Elle marchait rapidement, ne s'attardant à aucun moment, connaissant la route sur le bout des doigts. Elle arriva très rapidement devant le tableau qui gardait sa chambre de préfète. Elle donna le mot de passe et le tableau pivota. Hermione retira la cape du corps de son professeur et elle l'allongea sur son lit.

Elle le regarda un instant, il avait les paupières close et avait le teint plus blanc encore qu'à l'habitude. Sa peau était proche du translucide. Son état de santé inquiétait la jeune femme. Si elle n'avait pas su qu'il ne pouvait mourir elle l'aurait crû déjà perdu. Il avait besoin de sang, dès que sa blessure serait refermée. Elle se mit alors au travail pour le soigner. Elle prit une paire de ciseaux et découpa dans les vêtements de son professeur. Celui-ci se retrouva vite torse nu devant Hermione. Il était musclé et tout aussi blanc que son visage. De fines traces semblables à des cicatrices parsemaient l'ensemble de son torse. Son ventre, transpercé de la baguette, était rouge de son sang. Elle aperçu néanmoins un tatouage compliqué au niveau de sa hanche droite et qui continuait sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

Hermione remarqua que Rogue était tombé dans un état totalement second, et qu'il était déconnecté de la réalité. Ce fut donc sans ménagement qu'elle arracha la baguette de ses entrailles. Le corps du vampire eut un sursaut mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. La Gryffondor désinfecta la blessure et se demanda s'il fallait qu'elle le recouse ou s'il allait cicatriser seul. Elle eut la réponse rapidement quand elle vit sous ses yeux la blessure se refermer d'elle-même. Elle remarqua cependant que Rogue était toujours aussi pâle et qu'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne dormait pas, cela lui était impossible. Elle sut alors ce qu'il lui fallait.

Ce fut un goût et une odeur bien connu qui le firent revenir à lui. Il sentait un liquide métallique couler au fond de sa gorge et tandis qu'il prenait pleinement connaissance de ce qui l'entourait, la mémoire lui revint. Il ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux, et aperçu près de son visage, deux mains qui faisaient couler le liquide rougeâtre d'un verre à sa bouche. Il se redressa d'un coup et fit peur à la propriétaire des deux mains. Il la vit reculer jusqu'au mur opposé à lui. Il remarqua qu'il avait été allongé sur un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, en compagnie d'une personne qui n'aurait pas du se trouver près de lui. Cette personne lui adressa la parole, et la voix qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres fur pour lui pareil à une douce mélodie.

- Vous voilà rétablie Professeur, je vous aie soigné et … nourrit.

Il observa le verre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres encore pleine du sang qu'elle avait fait couler dans sa gorge.

- Où l'avait vous eu ?

- Je l'ai volé. C'est le sang qui sert pour les transfusions à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh m'avait donné le mot de passe de sa réserve un jour. J'ai pensé que le voler était une nécessité pour vous sauver.

Le sauver oui, mais maintenant, il était loin d'être repu et l'objet de toute ses convoitises était seul en face de lui, totalement accessible. Il aurait voulu en cet instant entendre sa conscience le retenir, mais elle ne se montra pas. Il laissa alors enfin se réaliser son désir. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent, alors qu'il se focalisait sur la Gryffondor face à lui et ce fut le vampire qui prit le contrôle aussi bien de lui que de son corps à elle.

Les jambes de la jeune fille ne lui obéirent soudainement plus, elle en fut effrayait. Son esprit se concentra alors sur le reste de son corps et elle comprit qu'elle ne répondait plus de rien. L'homme en face d'elle avait planté ses yeux dans les siens, elle sut alors qu'il avait prit le contrôle. Elle en fut d'autant plus effrayée que son corps l'amenait vers lui. Elle se sentit s'étendre sur le lit près de l'objet de sa hantise. Son corps s'offrait totalement à lui, telle une véritable offrande. Elle aurait voulu crier, reculer et s'enfuir, mais elle ne pouvait qu'observer. La terreur prit place en elle, mais ne pouvait sortir en aucune façon. Elle vit l'homme se pencher vers elle et déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle sentit la fraicheur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, mais au lieu d'apprécier elle aurait voulu le mordre, lui faire mal pour qu'il recule. Elle était cependant sous sa totale emprise.

Elle le vit quitter la chambre pour la salle de bain et fut intérieurement soulager de ce moment de répit. Mais son corps s'anima de nouveau et elle suivit le chemin qu'il venait d'emprunter. Elle entendait l'eau coulait dans l'autre pièce. Sa main ouvrit la porte, elle aurait pourtant souhaité tous le contraire. Elle le vit alors nu devant lui. Il était bien bâti, un peu moins blême qu'au moment où elle l'avait soigné et elle remarqua que son tatouage finissait en pointe au dessus du genou. Elle en vit un autre, un serpent, au niveau du mollet. Lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos un instant, elle vit le dernier, dans son dos, qui représentait une pleine lune avec une biche en son centre. Son esprit fut ému par le dernier dessin mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce qu'elle ressentait car elle se vit se déshabiller devant lui.

La honte et la peur l'envahirent alors. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie nue, elle ne voulait pas se dévoiler ainsi à un homme. Elle fut bientôt totalement dénudée devant lui. Severus tendit alors la main que son corps saisit sans hésitation. Il la conduisit alors à l'intérieur de la douche et leur deux corps se retrouvèrent bientôt totalement mouillés. Il se tenait à une distance raisonnable d'elle, grâce à la grandeur de la cabine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouvait beau. Ses cheveux trempés étaient aplatis contre son visage et l'humidité faisait ressortir ses rubis plus encore. Son regard n'avait rien d'animal. D'une certaine manière, elle avait l'impression qu'il la couvait du regard. Elle trouvait, malgré cela, la situation horrible.

Il l'avait observé sous la douche, nue, offerte à son bon vouloir et avait dû contrôler chacun de ses instincts qui voulaient la faire sienne sur le champ, mordre sa chaire et goûter à son sang. Il ressentait la peur qu'elle avait de lui car même s'il contrôlait son corps, son esprit restait maître de ses sentiments. Il s'approcha alors d'elle.

* * *

Hermione avait d'abord cru à un rêve lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le lendemain matin. Mais la présence d'un corps chaud près d'elle l'avait rapidement ramené à la réalité. Chaque moment de la nuit dernière lui revint alors en mémoire.

Il s'était approché d'elle sous la douche et avait commencé à la laver. Il avait des gestes tendres, ses mains étaient douces et ses mouvements précis. Il était sûr de lui. Elle aurait pu apprécier le contact de sa peau contre la sienne si seulement elle n'appréhendait pas la suite. Ils étaient ensuite sorti de la douche et sans qu'ils ne se sèchent il l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit. Il avait ensuite abusé d'elle. En réalité elle ne savait pas très bien comment appelé ça. Il avait été un parfait amant, doux, tendre et patient, et elle aurait pu apprécier s'il n'avait pas pris le total contrôle de son corps. Elle se rappelait de chacun de leur mouvement, de chaque gémissement qu'il avait émis, de chaque cri que son corps à elle avait poussé.

Elle se sentait souillé. Elle l'avait sentit jouir en elle et c'est alors qu'elle se rappela d'un événement qui ne collait pas avec le reste. Il s'était approché de son cou, les lèvres retroussées sur ses canines. Elle avait sentit le souffle chaud contre sa peau. Il s'était pourtant affaissé sur elle, refusant de la mordre, alors que c'était son but ultime. Il avait alors roulé sur le côté et avait attendu qu'elle ne s'endorme sans bouger.

Il avait dû percevoir qu'elle était réveillée car elle le sentit bouger et quitter le lit, unique témoin de la scène. Elle entendit des bruits de vêtements et elle sût qu'il se rhabillait. Elle contrôla chaque parcelle de son corps afin de ne pas bouger tandis qu'il commençait à quitter la pièce. Elle l'entendit ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête la fit sursauter tandis qu'il s'en aller.

- Pardonne-moi.

* * *

Je n'aurais jamais dû. J'aurais dû la considérer tel le fruit défendu. Elle avait confiance en moi. Elle connaissait ma véritable nature, elle n'avait pourtant pas peur que je ne lui fasse quoi que ce soit. Elle m'a aidé, m'a soigné.

J'ai laissé la chose qui est en moi prendre le contrôle, aussi bien d'elle que de moi. Dumbledore avait tort, je suis bien un animal, guidé par ses instinct de survie, guidé par ses désirs aussi fou soit-il. Je l'ai souillé.

Je veux mourir du mal que je lui ai fait. J'ai blessé cet être pur au plus profond d'elle-même. Je veux qu'elle me tue pour ce que je lui ai fait, je ne veux plus de son sang, je ne veux plus la toucher, je ne veux plus lui faire aucun mal. Elle ne mérite pas ce que j'ai pu lui faire.

Je ne mérite pas le pardon. Son odeur m'a rendu ivre, je souhaiterai être séparé de chacun de mes sens qui pourraient me tenter de lui faire du mal. Elle si belle, si soumise à mon emprise. J'aurai pu m'attaquer à n'importe qui d'autre mais je n'aurai pas dû la toucher.

Pas elle.


	8. Et après ?

**Toujours les mêmes remerciements aux revieweuses assidues ! Je me fécilite moi-même de la rapidité de publication xD. C'est peut-être bien à cause des yeux de chat de zinzinette.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**

**Et après ?**

Il n'y a pas une seconde où je ne pense à ce que j'ai pu lui faire. Tout en moi me dégoûte alors que j'étais avant ça persuadé que c'était ce que je désirais le plus. Son odeur m'obsédait et m'obsède toujours, pourtant ça n'a pas le même effet sur moi qu'avec mes autres victimes.

Le vampire qui est en moi ne veut pas de son sang ou de son corps. Je crois en réalité que mon désir le plus cher et de la protéger, de la chérir. Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard. Ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant est de l'éviter, car après ces événements, rien ne l'effrayera plus que moi. Impossible de faire marche arrière, aucun pardon n'est envisageable. Mon corps, mes sens, mon être doivent l'oublier.

Elle restera mon obsession ultime, elle continuera à faire partie intégrante de moi. Mais je n'ai plus le droit de la blesser en imposant ma présence à sa vie comme je viens de le faire.

* * *

A la suite de son départ ce matin là, Hermione resta immobile de longues heures sans bouger. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, chaque image des événements revenait par flash successif dans sa tête, mais aucune émotion face à ce qui était arrivé ne lui parvenait. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait réussi à pleurer, à tout extérioriser une fois qu'il aurait quitté la pièce, seulement ce n'était pas arrivé. Comme si Rogue la contrôlait encore, son corps ne lui répondait pas, et elle resta allongé dans son lit la tête remplit d'images, de sensation, de pensées instables.

Elle voulait s'en débarrasser, oublier ce qui était arrivé, reprendre le cour de sa vie avant que le mystère qui planait sur Rogue ne vienne l'obséder et ne la plonge ainsi dans cette succession d'événements inimaginable. Que pensait-il lui de toute cette histoire ? Etait-il dégoutait tous comme elle, regrettait-il d'avoir laissé le vampire en lui prendre le contrôle ? Au contraire avait-il aimé ça et avait demandé son pardon juste pour avoir la conscience tranquille ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et son esprit commençait à fatiguer. C'est ainsi qu'en fin d'après midi son corps s'éveilla de sa torpeur. Ses muscles étaient engourdis d'être resté dans la même position une journée entière. La Gryffrondor s'étira lentement comme si elle se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Elle se leva et se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche et attendit qu'elle soit chaude pour se glisser à l'intérieur.

Cependant en y entrant son pied buta contre un vêtement étendu sur le sol, son regard se porta dessus et elle vit tous ce qu'elle portait la veille et que Rogue lui avait dicté d'enlever. Les souvenirs revinrent plus forts encore et elle alla sous le jet d'eau avec effarement. C'est là qu'elle explosa, la crise de larme commença. Elle s'assit sur le sol froid et pleura toute les larmes de son corps tandis que l'eau brûlante continuait de couler sur son corps meurtrit. L'horreur et le dégoût des événements passés lui donnèrent la nausée et elle eut juste le temps d'ouvrir le panneau de douche pour vomir sur le carrelage étincelant de la salle de bain. Ces pleurs reprirent de plus belle tandis qu'elle attrapait le savon pour essayer de purifier son corps face à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle frotta chaque endroit de sa peau frénétiquement comme si son corps était ce qui existait de plus sal. Elle pleura et se lava pendant des heures et le soleil était déjà couché quand elle éteignit le jet d'eau. Elle n'eut cependant pas la force de bouger. Au contraire elle attrapa une grande serviette de bain et se couvrit avec tandis qu'elle s'étendait à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche. Le sol n'était pas confortable, mais elle était épuisée et la douleur physique qu'elle éprouverait à avoir dormi là ne serait rien face à la douleur morale qu'elle contenait en elle.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillé par des tapements réguliers dans la pièce d'à-côté. Elle prit conscience qu'elle était dans sa douche et que c'était quelqu'un qui tapait à la porte de la salle de bain qui l'avait sorti d'un sommeil réparateur. Car dès que son esprit fut parfaitement réveillé, les souvenirs resurgirent aussitôt. Elle prêta plus d'attention au bruit à côté quand elle entendit une voix.

- Hermione ouvre ! Je sais que tu es là, la carte du maraudeur ne ment pas !

C'était Harry, et Hermione avait reconnu son ton affolé. Il ne l'avait pas vu en cour hier et cela avait dû l'inquiéter. Mais elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle voulait rester là, coupée du monde réel.

- Hermione tu m'entends ? J'ai vu du sang sur tes draps. Réponds-moi Hermione !

Le sang devait provenir de la blessure de Rogue qu'elle avait soignée. Cela lui paraissait tellement loin dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle les change. Il fallait qu'elle change beaucoup de choses. Et elle ne voulait pas voir Harry.

- Tous vas bien Harry, je suis juste un peu malade, je ne vais pas venir en cour aujourd'hui non plus. Laisse-moi s'il te plait.

- Tu veux que je te conduise jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? Ouvre-moi Hermione.

La préfète regarda autour d'elle. Il n'était pas question qu'elle lui ouvre et qu'il voit l'état de la salle de bain. Elle, allongée dans la douche enroulée dans une serviette, le sol de la salle de bain recouvert de ses vêtements et du liquide que son corps avait rejeté la veille. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui ouvrir. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

- Non Harry, ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse-moi.

- Ok, je repasserai ce soir pour t'apporter tes cours et voir comment tu vas !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui dire non qu'il était déjà parti. Elle ne voulait voir personne, elle n'en avait pas la force. Quelques minutes après le départ de son meilleur ami, la jeune femme décida de se lever. Son corps lui fit extrêmement mal mais la douleur ne fit que réveiller les horribles souvenirs bien gravés dans sa mémoire. La tête lui tourna rapidement dès qu'elle fut debout mais cette fois elle eut le temps de se glisser jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir. Son état n'était pas près de s'arranger. Elle se rinça la bouche au lavabo et alla jusqu'à sa chambre. Ses yeux glissèrent immédiatement sur les draps rouge du sang de son professeur et chiffonnés des ébats qui avaient eut lieu. Hermione ferma immédiatement les yeux et alla attraper des vêtements dans sa penderie.

Une fois habillée, elle se retourna résolu vers le lit et retira avec rage tous les draps qu'elle jeta ensuite à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle en fit de même avec les vêtements étendus dans la salle de bain. Elle essayait à sa façon de tirer un trait même si elle savait que ça n'aurait que peu d'effet.

* * *

Deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et son absence le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à la croiser mais il ne l'avait aperçu nulle part. Il avait participé à tous les repas dans la grande salle espérant l'apercevoir comme à son habitude attablé entre ses deux idiots d'amis : Potter et Weasley. Il parcourait chaque recoin de la bibliothèque en dehors des heures de cour, cherchant son odeur ou la vision d'elle attablée à un bureau, penchée sur un épais grimoire, concentrée sur sa lecture. Mais elle avait toujours était absente, à chaque tentative qu'il avait eut de la trouver.

Il savait pourtant qu'elle réagirait mal à l'apercevoir près d'elle mais il n'en avait que faire. Son odeur lui manquait, il était accro et il n'y pouvait rien. Pas une seconde il ne regrettait son comportement. Il comprenait maintenant l'origine du malaise qu'elle avait instaurait chez lui dès lors qu'il avait senti son odeur. Les tremblements qu'elle procurait sur son corps n'étaient plus sans explication. Elle le grisait.

Severus ne pensait pas qu'il y avait une drogue plus puissante que le sang dont il avait si souvent besoin. Pourtant il y avait elle, Hermione Granger. Et il avait fallu qu'il la perde pour qu'il se rende compte de la réelle importance qu'elle prenait dans sa vie.

Il s'inquiéta d'autant plus pour elle quand il surprit une conversation entre le frère et la sœur Weasley au sujet d'Hermione. Aucun d'eux n'avaient eut de nouvelles d'elle depuis deux jours – soit pour Severus depuis qu'il avait abusé d'elle. Il s'effraya en sachant qu'elle n'avait même pas vu ses amis ou parlé de sa situation. Et même si elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien, à la mesure du possible.

* * *

Le soir même ce fut Ginny qui rendit visite à Hermione dans sa chambre. Elle trouva son amie couchée dans son lit et la rouquine ne voulut pas la réveiller. Cependant elle alla s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Mais en s'approchant du lit, elle remarqua que la préfète ne dormait pas. Son corps était secoué de soubresaut répétitif et Ginny comprit qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Hermione qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Trop perdu dans ses pensées Hermione ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle se redressa pour regarder sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière eut mal au cœur de voir la préfète dans un tel état de tristesse. Elle se pencha et la serra dans ses bras ce qui fit reprendre ses pleurs de plus belle. Elles restèrent ainsi longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione finissent par se calmer. Alors Ginny se recula pour regarder son amie dans les yeux.

- Dis-moi tout.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer… et ce n'est pas facile à dire.

- Prends ton temps.

Le sourire tendre de la rouquine donna du courage à Hermione qui finit par prendre une longue inspiration avant de se lancer dans son récit.

- C'est Rogue. J'ai découvert son secret. C'est un vampire. Mais pas le genre de vampire que tu imagines, je ne sais pas bien comment expliqué. Toujours est-il que je l'ai trouvé blessé il y a deux jours au retour d'une mission, je l'ai ramené ici et je l'ai soigné. Mais il a ensuite prit le contrôle de mon corps et… il a abusé de moi.

- Quoi ? Hermione il faut que tu ailles voir Dumbledore !

- Je ne peux pas ! Vois-tu, je n'arrive pas à le détester malgré ce qu'il a fait, j'essais de lui trouver des excuses, me dire qu'il n'a pas pu se contrôler. Ce n'était pas le Rogue que l'on connaît qui avait prit contrôle de moi, mais l'animal, le vampire qui est en lui et je crois qu'il est important de bien les dissocier.

La rouquine regarde Hermione longuement essayant de comprendre la gravité des choses ainsi que le point de vue de la préfète. Ginny soupira un moment et reprit la parole.

- En tout cas quoi qu'il arrive je suis là pour toi. Mais tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment dans ta chambre. Alors ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais dès que tu te sens prête il faut que tu reprennes le cour de ta vie.

* * *

Il avait fallu attendre une semaine entière entre ce qui c'était produit dans sa chambre et son retour dans la vie de tous les jours. Severus avait souffert de tous son être de son absence. Par plusieurs fois il s'était rendu jusqu'à sa chambre pour intercepter le battement de son cœur de l'autre côté du tableau qui gardait l'entrée. Il appuyait alors sa tête contre le mur et inspirait profondément comme si les battements qu'il entendait lui insufflaient la vie. Hermione avait dû parler car un matin Ginny Weasley était entrée dans la grande salle pour déjeuné et elle l'avait fusillé du regard. Le regard glacial qu'il lui avait lancé pour qu'elle cesse de le dévisager n'avait rien changé. Les professeurs commençaient à s'inquiéter de l'absence de leur meilleure élève en cour, et l'excuse de Potter quand à des problèmes de santé ne changeait rien puisque Madame Pomfresh s'inquiétait aussi de ne pas encore l'avoir vu à l'infirmerie.

Quel fut son soulagement alors quand il la vit passer les portes de la grande salle en compagnie des Weasley et de Potter. Sa beauté le fit chavirer même s'il la trouvait un peu pâle. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard, il comprit cependant par rapport à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il se compara à nouveau à un monstre pour cela.

Hermione s'installa à la table des Gryffondor et reçu l'enthousiasme des 7éme années qu'ils avaient de la retrouver. Elle sentait cependant la présence de son professeur de Potions dans la pièce et cela la rendait mal à l'aise, elle ne lui avait accordait aucun regard, même si con corps tout entier mourrait d'envie de lever les yeux vers lui. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Le brouhaha de la salle et le tourbillon de ses pensées lui montèrent à la tête. Elle ne se sentit pas bien et sans prévenir elle tomba de sa chaise sur le sol de pierre froide.

Des cris affolaient survinrent à la table des Gryffondors et tous les professeurs furent vite en alerte. Severus se refusa de courir en premier vers la table de sa maison ennemie même s'il était sur que les cris concernaient Hermione. Il avait entendu le changement de rythme du cœur de la jeune femme, et il sentit une douleur dans sa propre poitrine. Il la chercha du regard et vit Dumbledore la portait d'un coup de baguette magique vers l'infirmerie. Il suivit un peu en retrait. La plupart des Gryffondors de son année attendait devant la porte de l'antre de Mme Pomfresh, Potter et Weasley en tête. Ginny Weasley, elle, avait accompagné Hermione à l'intérieur.

Severus se cacha dans un couloir adjacent et tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il semblait qu'Hermione était réveillé puisque l'infirmière lui parlait.

- … J'ai également une nouvelle très importante à vous annoncer. Vous êtes enceinte d'un mois.


	9. La vie est ailleurs

**Je vais me faire insulter d'avoir mis autant de temps pour la publication de ce chapître. J'espère que l'attente sera récompensé avec ce chapître, plein de réponses aux questions que vous vous posez. Merci à Justabook, zinzinette, alatariel, sev91, littleshootingstar, yaone kami, nightsad, miss lilith samael, de me suivre avec toujours autant d'assiduité. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **

**La vie est ailleurs**

Enceinte. Lorsqu'il avait entendu cette annonce de la bouche de l'infirmière, Severus s'était rendu dans une salle de classe attenante au couloir où il se trouvait pour réfléchir en toute tranquillité. Ses jambes le portaient avec difficulté, il avait du mal à remettre ses idées en place. Une infinité de pensées contradictoires se mêlaient entre elles dans sa tête.

Un mois. Les méandres de la jalousie commençaient à pointer dans l'esprit du vampire. Il n'arrivait à imaginer quiconque toucher à elle d'une quelconque manière. Bien qu'elle ne lui appartienne pas il était rebuté d'imaginer n'importe qui avoir souillé le corps d'un être si pur comme il l'avait malheureusement fait une semaine plus tôt.

Il avait en cet instant plus que tout envie de mourir. Il voulait fuir ce monde où il ne pouvait avoir Hermione Granger pour lui. Il ne l'imaginait pas le pardonner, même si un infime espoir continuait de persister. Mais maintenant avec un enfant en elle et un autre homme qui lui faisait rempart, il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer une seule seconde pouvant être près d'elle.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre mot sur tous les sentiments qui l'habitaient même s'il reconnaissait facilement la colère et la douleur. D'autres qui concernait Hermione à par entière lui était encore inconnu.

* * *

- Enceinte ?

Ginny avait parlé sans le vouloir, totalement décontenancé par l'annonce de l'infirmière. Elle ne pouvait y croire, et la succession des événements qui arrivaient à son amie la dépassait totalement.

- C'est… c'est impossible, bafouilla Hermione

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Madame Pomfresh avait dû se tromper, elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Severus Rogue était le seul à l'avoir touché ces derniers mois. Et la date ne correspondait pas.

- Vous en êtes sure ? demanda la préfète à l'infirmière avec espoir.

- Absolument jeune fille.

Dumbledore était resté en retrait. Il ne voulait pas intervenir dans la conversation sans l'autorisation de la Gryffondor. Cependant la tournure que prenaient les choses le dépassait lui aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer la plus sérieuse des élèves de son école dans une telle situation. Perdu dans ses pensées il fut surpris de voir Hermione se levait soudainement de son lit. L'infirmière et Ginny essayèrent de la retenir mais elle partie d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Elle chancela un instant de s'être levée trop vite. Mais elle reprit vite la route de son pas décidé sans écouter les protestations de son amie.

A l'extérieur, elle croisa ses amis mais ne prit pas garde à les rassurer sur son état, trop occupé à marcher vers la bibliothèque. Sur la route, elle posa la main sur son ventre, et fut alors déterminé à éclaircir ce mystère. Elle ne salua pas Madame Pince en entrant, ce qui étonna la bibliothécaire. Ses pas résonnaient dans l'immense pièce, à l'atmosphère si particulière. Elle ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la réserve. Elle ouvrit la porte avec détermination. Alors qu'elle pénétrait à l'intérieur, elle entendit des pas précipités derrière elle. La jeune femme n'y prêta pas attention et partit à la recherche du livre qui lui fallait. Madame Pince vint cependant la déranger dans ses recherches.

- Miss Granger ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à fréquenter la réserve.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore m'y a autorisé, vérifiez auprès de lui !

La dame fit demi tour, laissant plus de temps à Hermione pour cherche. Le temps qu'elle se renseigne auprès du directeur, la Gryffondor aurait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur les reliures des livres protégés, lisant rapidement les titres de chacun d'entre eux. La bibliothèque était son sanctuaire, et même dans cette étrange situation, elle s'autorisa à souffler et à reprendre ses esprits un instant. Les événements s'enchaînaient autour d'elle depuis quelque temps et cela commençait à faire trop pour elle.

Son besoin de savoir la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle trouva enfin le livre qui lui fallait. Elle attrapa l'épais grimoire poussiéreux et le posa sur une des tables de lectures. L'éclairage était faible mais elle réussit néanmoins à décrypter le livre sans trop de difficultés. Le texte était écrit en runes anciennes et elle remercia le ciel pour avoir détesté la divination et avoir ainsi choisi l'étude des runes à la place. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour trouver le paragraphe qu'elle recherchait et le traduit en autant de temps.

Tout son corps s'immobilisa alors quand elle lut le passage. Elle tâtonna dans le vide à la recherche d'une chaise pour s'asseoir et s'y affala lourdement. Hermione mit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle était épuisée.

Sa raison reprit le dessus néanmoins car il fallait prendre une décision, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait se mettre face à ses responsabilités. Elle soupira longuement avant de poser à nouveaux sa main sur son ventre d'un geste protecteur. Inconsciemment, les mouvements de sa main se muèrent en caresse, la jeune femme déjà pleine de tendresse pour l'enfant qu'elle portait. Pouvait-elle s'en séparer alors que pour elle, le petit être était déjà bien vivant. Son instinct maternel lui soufflait que la vie en elle était sacrée et qu'elle ne devait rien faire pour s'en séparer. La raison d'Hermione pourtant, était entrée dans une immense réflexion. Mère à 17 ans, d'un enfant non voulu avant sa procréation.

Les souvenirs de sa propre enfance lui revinrent en mémoire, comment ses parents lui avaient montré l'amour qu'ils avaient pour elle. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs allèrent, elle se souvenait qu'ils avaient toujours été là pour la guider, pour la rassurer, la protéger, l'aider à grandir, pour l'aimer. Elle eut un nouvel élan d'amour, cette fois-ci pour ceux qui l'avaient si bien élevé. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas avec les hormones de femme enceinte que se succédaient toutes ces différentes émotions.

Des pas précipités la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle se souvint qu'elle était dans la réserve alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'y être. Elle rangea précipitamment le livre plein de réponses aux énigmes qu'elle s'était si souvent posée. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et se retrouva une nouvelle fois face à Madame Pince. Elle le regarda d'un air autoritaire et chiffonné.

- Miss Granger, j'ai eu confirmation du Professeur Dumbledore que vous n'aviez rien à faire ici. Il m'a dit de vous faire attendre ici le temps qu'il nous rejoigne pour vous parler.

Hermione réfléchit à ce que la blibliothéquaire venait de lui dire, elle sut alors qu'elle ne voulait en aucun être confrontée au directeur de l'école si peu de temps après ces révélations. Elle s'agita face à Madame Pince qui ne comprit pas bien ce qui se passait. La Gryffondor regardait autour d'elle à la recherche d'une issue. La femme en fac d'elle était de plus en plus perdue face aux réactions de la préfète en chef et tenta de suivre le regard de la jeune fille pour savoir où elle regardait. Hermione profita de ce moment d'inattention pour la contourner et courir vers la sortie. Elle entendit Madame Pince l'appelait en criant afin qu'elle revienne. La Gryffondor l'ignora.

Sortie de la bibliothèque, elle continua de courir dans le dédale des couloirs. Elle se mit soudain à rire, se sentant en cette instant comme une enfant qui avait désobéi à une autorité. Son rire résonna dans les couloirs et l'accompagna dans sa course. Elle se sentait bien sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Ses pas l'amenèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle souffla dans un sourire le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et fut ravie de trouver Ginny, Harry et Ron assis sur le tapis à côté du feu. Ils avaient le regard inquiet et attendaient probablement de ses nouvelles. La jeune femme marcha vers eux doucement. En même temps, ils relevèrent la tête vers elle. Harry se leva soudainement et marcha vers elle.

- Hermione on s'est inquiété pour toi ! Où étais-tu passé ? On t'a vu quitter l'infirmerie comme une furie sans savoir pourquoi.

La préfète en chef comprit que la rouquine n'avait rien dit à ses deux amis. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

- Ne vous en faites plus puisque je vais bien. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Mais j'aimerais qu'on aille dans ma chambre pour ça, c'est plus discret.

Ses amis la suivirent alors tandis qu'elle marchait vers sa chambre. Le trajet se fit dans un silence religieux, Hermione réfléchissait comment annoncer la nouvelle aux garçons. Elle espérait le soutien de Ginny pendant cette épreuve et espérait également qu'au final ils comprendraient ses choix. Elle arriva enfin au tableau des fondateurs et prononça le mot de passe. Le tableau pivota et les quatre Gryffondors entrèrent. En silence ils s'assirent en cercle sur le lit, ils attendaient patiemment qu'Hermione prennent la parole. Celle-ci inspira profondément et se lança.

- Je suis désolé de vous demander ça, ce n'est pas par manque de confiance, mais ce que je m'apprête à vous dire ne me concerne pas seulement. Je veux que nous scellions ce que je vais vous dire par un serment inviolable.

- Mais Hermione…

- Non Harry, c'est irrévocable. Je ne vous dirai rien sans que mes paroles ne soient protégées par un serment inviolable.

Les trois Gryffondors acquiescèrent alors, d'accord avec cette condition. Hermione vit bien que Harry était le plus réticent mais il acceptait par amitié pour elle. Elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas insister d'avantage.

- Je ferais à la fois partie de ce serment et en serais l'enchaineuse. Posez tous une de vos mains sur la mienne.

Hermione tendit sa main au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient. Ginny sans hésiter la recouvrit de la sienne. Quelques instants plus tard, Ron fît de même. Harry plongea longtemps ses yeux dans ceux de la préfète avant d'imiter les autres. Tous avaient retenu leur souffle sans s'en rendre compte et ce fut en même qu'ils soufflèrent pour reprendre leurs respirations. L'enchaineuse tendit sa baguette au dessus des quatre mains jointes.

- Ce qui est dit entre ses murs à partir de cet instant et jusqu'au moment où l'un d'entre nous ouvrira la porte ne pourra être révélé.

Une première flamme sortit de la baguette et entoura les mains réunies.

- Tous ce qui concerne Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue ne pourra être révélé.

Une nouvelle flamme les entoura, tandis que les garçons écarquillés les yeux à l'annonce du nom de leur professeur honni.

- Aucun d'entre nous ne pourra aller trouver Severus Rogue au sujet de ce qui sera dit, à l'exception de Hermione Granger.

Une dernière flamme les entoura avant qu'Hermione ne retire sa baguette et sa main. Les trois autres regardèrent la jeune femme interrogativement. Le moment était arrivé. Elle devait tous leur dire, elle fut néanmoins heureuse d'avoir pensé au serment inviolable. Elle voulait protéger son secret, le protéger lui également, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, de la colère de ses amis. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle pensa à lui, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi. Voyant que ses amis la regardaient, elle inspira et se lança.

- Comme j'en ai déjà parlé à Ginny, j'ai appris des choses sur le professeur Rogue, des choses qui ne peuvent être démenti car les preuves sont là. Ce que j'ai découvert c'est que le professeur est un vampire.

Elle vit les bouches des garçons s'ouvrirent aussi elle reprit rapidement.

- Je tiens à finir la totalité de mon explication avant de vous donner la parole. C'est un vampire très puisant par son statut de sorcier. Il a des pouvoirs qui dépassent l'imagination. Cependant il y a une chose qu'il ne contrôle pas, c'est son état lorsqu'il se nourrit. Un soir je l'ai retrouvé blessé et je l'ai soigné ici même, dans ma chambre. Il manquait de sang. Je suis allée en voler dans l'infirmerie et je l'ai nourrit. Par cette action j'ai alors réveillé le vampire qui est en lui et qui a pris contrôle de moi. Nous avons alors fais l'amour cette nuit là.

Hermione ne leur dit pas qu'il avait abusé d'elle, sachant que leur fureur serait incontrôlable. Elle poursuivit.

- De là vient mon malaise de ce matin. Après examen de Madame Pomfresh, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Enceinte de Severus Rogue. Cependant un embryon vampire est plus rapide à se développer ainsi 1 mois lors d'une grossesse normale n'équivaut qu'à 1 semaine pour l'évolution de cette embryon. Ma grossesse prendra fin dans 9 semaines.

Ses amis réfléchirent aux conséquences de ses paroles. Ginny prit la parole.

- Hermione ? Aurais-tu décidé de le garder ?

- Oui.


	10. Berceuse

****

Merci à Lalita, Fandjio, Tit chat sauvage, zinzinette, cixy, nightsad, alatariel, ste et littleshootingstar pour suivre ma fic avec autant d'assiduité. Désolé pour l'énorme retard ! c'était les vacances, le soleil... et ça donne pas trop envie de se poser à l'intérieur devant l'ordi. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin alors : me revoila !

**Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10**

**Berceuse**

Rien n'est plus horrible que d'être hanté par les souvenirs si doux et si douloureux à la fois de celle qui me fait tourner la tête. J'ai renoncé à l'approcher maintenant. Je me suis fait une raison. Elle en aime un autre, il lui a fait un enfant. J'ai sali leur amour à cause de mes actes, j'ai sali un corps prêt à donner la vie.

Je me suis fait une raison, c'est vrai. Malgré ça, je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. Je revois ses courbes si gracieuses. Je sens encore, comme si ça venait d'arriver, sa peau contre la mienne. Je me souviens de ses lèvres rouges des baisers que je lui donnais, de ses yeux qui me fixaient avec intensité. Je frissonne encore en me rappelant chaque centimètre de son cou merveilleux. Je suis obnubilé par le grain de beauté à la naissance de sa nuque, que l'on aperçoit uniquement lorsque ses cheveux sont révélés en un chignon.

Mon corps tout entier la réclame. Son odeur a élu domicile à l'intérieur de mes narines, mes lèvres meurent en attendant que les siennes s'y posent. Je suis maintenant à elle pour l'éternité, je ne peux plus me passer d'elle. Chaque instant loin d'elle est un supplice.

J'ai besoin d'elle. Savoir qu'elle appartient à un autre me rend fou. Fou de jalousie.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Lorsque Harry entendit de la bouche d'Hermione qu'elle voulait garder l'enfant non désiré d'un vampire, de Rogue, il sentit la fureur monter en lui. Il ne pouvait l'accepter, ce n'était pas concevable. Il retira sa main encore posée sur celle des autres comme ci le contact l'avait brûlé. Il vit que la préfète l'avait aussitôt regardé. Son regard triste et embué de larmes lui interdit cependant de se mettre immédiatement en colère pour ne pas faire de mal à la jeune femme. Il se leva avec rage et quitta la pièce rapidement sans qu'aucun de ses amis ne pu le retenir.

Ginny regarda le Gryffondor partir. Elle se leva à son tour pour le rattraper. Elle n'oublia pas cependant de lancer un doux sourire à Hermione pour lui montrer qu'elle la soutenait. Seul restait le rouquin. Il semblait paralysé par la nouvelle. Lorsque sa sœur avait retiré sa main, celle de Ron était retombée mollement sur celle d'Hermione et aucun des deux n'avait bougé. La future maman n'osa pas parler. Elle savait le jeune homme impulsif également, elle ne comprenait donc pas son comportement actuel. Elle respirait à peine, ne voulant pas troubler le silence dans la pièce.

Elle le sentit enfin bouger. Elle regarda sa main se soulever et fut étonner de la voir se poser sur son ventre encore plat. Elle sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à pleurer face au geste de son meilleur ami.

- Alors c'est vrai, dit le rouquin. La chauve souris des cachots est un vampire. Et il a mit la fille que j'ai aimée pendant des années enceinte.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Tu as de la chance de nous avoir mis sous serment inviolable sinon je me serais empressé de descendre au cachot pour lui mettre la raclée de sa vie.

Hermione rigola doucement tandis que les premières larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Voir Ron réagir ainsi lui fit un bien fou, elle ne s'était pas doutée que ça aurait été aussi facile avec lui. Elle ne pensa pas à Harry pour le moment, mais profita de la paix instaurée entre le rouquin et elle. Il l'attira dans ses bras et la berça doucement tandis qu'elle continuait à pleurer. La pression accumulait jusque là s'évacuait.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à tomber. Hermione commençait à s'endormir, le jeune homme décida qu'il était donc temps de partir. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, comme il l'aurait fait pour sa sœur. Ils se sourirent avant que le Gryffondor ne passe la porte. La jeune femme se dit que finalement la situation ne serait pas si compliquée avec ses amis pour la soutenir. Ne restez plus que Harry à convaincre.

La jeune femme sentant le sommeil arriver, se déshabilla et se mit en pyjama avant de se glisser sous la couette. Elle ne se sentit alors pas totalement seule lorsqu'elle éteignit la lumière. Elle posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son ventre en une douce caresse et commença à fredonner une berceuse. Sa dernière pensée fut d'imaginer son futur enfant avec des yeux d'encre, aussi noir que ceux d'une personne logée beaucoup plus bas.

Elle se leva le lendemain matin aux aurores. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les rideaux de sa chambre, elle remarqua que le premier jour d'Octobre allait être pluvieux. Les gouttes de pluie s'étendaient à l'infini sur l'ensemble du paysage mais la jeune femme trouva le spectacle particulièrement apaisant. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer à cette journée. Elle voulait reprendre goût à la vie, oublier ce qui c'était passé. Après tout, elle devait vivre pour deux maintenant. Hermione était résolue à se réconcilier avec le survivant, elle lui ferait entendre raison, Ron avait bien comprit alors pourquoi pas Harry. Elle laissa le problème Rogue de côté pour le moment, elle n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui intima cependant qu'il devait être mis au courant au sujet de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

La jeune femme choisit des vêtements chauds avant de se rendre dans la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuné avant d'aller en cours d'Arithmancie. Elle marchait d'un pas résolu, tandis que sa main inconsciemment se posait de temps à autre sur son ventre. Arrivée devant les portes de la Grande Salle elle rejoignit ses amis déjà attablés. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise cependant lorsqu'elle vit Harry se levait dès qu'il la vit. Il sortit de table et la croisa sans un regard pour elle. Hermione ne chercha pas à le retenir. Elle s'assit entre Ginny et Ron et entama son petit déjeuné sans mot dire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, lui dit Ginny, il fait sa mauvaise tête lorsqu'il est confronté à des choses qu'il ne contrôle pas. Et puis tu sais comment il est depuis qu'il fait parti de l'Ordre. La guerre est sa priorité et il n'aime pas que des événements viennent entraver ses obligations pour l'Ordre, qu'il aimerait plus nombreuse sans aucun doute.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas Ginny, j'aimerais juste qu'il accepte.

- Il acceptera, intervint Ron, quand il se rendra compte que nous, nous n'avons pas rejeté notre presque sœur sous prétexte qu'elle porte l'enfant de … tu sais qui.

Hermione fut heureuse que Ron reste discret sur l'identité du père de son enfant. Les oreilles traînaient partout dans l'école. Le fait qu'elle soit enceinte finirait par se savoir lorsque son physique aura changé. Mais l'identité du père devait rester secrète. Les trois amis se séparèrent à la fin du petit déjeuné pour partir dans leur salle de classe respective.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Harry n'était pas aller en cour ce matin là. La bibliothécaire fut étonnée de le voir pendant les heures de cour, lui qui fuyait la bibliothèque d'ordinaire. La femme le vit s'installer seul sur une table mal éclairer qu'elle ne distinguait qu'à peine de son bureau à l'entrée. Elle ne vit pas alors pour quelle raison le Gryffondor s'était aventuré en ces lieux. Le survivant flânait au hasard entre les rayons ne sachant pas très bien ou chercher, ce n'était pas lui le spécialiste des recherches habituellement, mais Hermione. Il se rendit au niveau des livres sur les sortilèges et attrapa le livre _Sorts et Enchantements anciens et oubliés._

Installé sur la table, il chercha tous ce qui avait rapport avec le serment inviolable et étudia toutes les manières qu'il pouvait utiliser pour le contourner. Il fallait qu'il dénonce Rogue à Dumbledore, il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer après ce qu'il avait fait à sa meilleure amie. Il se doutait que la jeune femme avait trop peur des représailles pour le dénoncer. Harry n'était plus comme ça il méprisait son professeur au plus haut point et ne pouvait laisser passer un tel acte. Rien que d'y penser, l'idée le répugnait. Il comprenait qu'Hermione ne voulait pas supprimer la vie qu'elle portait en elle, mais son professeur devait payer pour ça.

En fin de matinée il ferma le livre rageusement, n'ayant rien trouvé qui aurait pu l'aider. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution : il devait se réconcilier avec Hermione afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait dénoncer Rogue. Il sortit de la bibliothèque, résolu, sans un regard pour la Madame Pince qui le regarda à nouveau avec étonnement.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione, Ron et Ginny furent heureux de voir Harry s'attabler avec eux pour le déjeuné. Il avait fait comme si ne rien était, questionnant Hermione sur sa matinée comme il le faisait habituellement lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de cours en commun avec lui. Hermione fut ravie de ce changement, souriant au Survivant pendant toute la durée du repas. Ron informa son ami que le cour de Divination était annulé parce que le ciel était trop voilé, ils convinrent alors d'une partie d'échec pour l'après-midi. A la fin du repas, La préfète attrapa la main d'Harry discrètement avant qu'ils ne se lèvent et elle la serra brièvement de toutes ses forces pour le remercier en silence d'avoir accepter la situation. Le jeune homme lui répondit avec un sourire en coin.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, Harry et Ron s'étaient installés dans la salle commune, près du feu afin de commencer leur partie. Hermione préféra s'installer dans un des confortables fauteuils rouges, un épais grimoire sur les genoux. Ces moments de détentes leur faisaient oublier les horreurs de la guerre à l'extérieur de l'enceinte. La jeune femme arrêta sa lecture et remarqua que les 7éme années s'étaient lancés dans un concours de jeux de cartes « auto battantes ». Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait parmi eux certains élèves qui étaient en cour un peu plus tôt. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'aperçut que le temps avait filé plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait, la nuit remplaçait déjà le jour. A nouveau, dans un geste qui devenait naturel, elle posa sa main sur le ventre encore plat et sa gorge fredonna une berceuse donc elle ne connaissait pas la provenance.

Hermione les quitta pour aller ranger le grimoire qu'elle lisait dans sa chambre. En y entrant, elle remarqua qu'un elfe de maison avait apporté un service à thé en porcelaine et l'avait disposé sur son bureau, en prévision du froid qui commençait à s'installer. Hermione ne put y résister. Elle alla remplir la bouilloire dans la salle de bain et elle ensorcela celle-ci pour que l'eau se mette à chauffer. En attendant, elle alla retirer ses vêtements et s'emmitoufla dans un épais peignoir rouge. Une fois que l'eau fût chaude elle se servit une tasse et alla s'installer dans le fond de son lit, le dos adosser contre les gros oreillers. Elle laissa le temps filé, perdu qu'elle était dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'elle regarda par la fenêtre elle remarqua le ciel noir et brillant d'étoiles à l'extérieur, elle eut l'immédiate envie d'aller à la tour d'astronomie admirer le ciel de plus près. Elle se rhabilla, enfila sa cape et se précipita à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Elle courut dans les couloirs à toute vitesse et c'est essoufflé qu'elle arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, gardienne de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le mot de passe prononcé, le tableau pivota et elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle balaya du regard la salle et n'y trouva que Ron.

- Te voilà, dit-elle en allant à sa rencontre, où est Harry ?

- Avec Lupin, on le prépare en défense contre les forces du mal, je m'ennuie de l'attendre. Je crois qu'il ne rentrera pas avant un bon moment.

- Dommage je voulais que vous veniez avec moi à la tour d'Astronomie, le ciel est plein d'étoiles. Mais on peut y aller tous les deux.

- Pas de problème.

Ron se leva du confortable fauteuil situé face au feu de cheminée. Il attrapa sa cape et suivit Hermione à travers les escaliers du château. Ils étaient essoufflés lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent en haut de la tour. Le chemin valait la peine. Ils furent éblouis de la vue qu'ils avaient sur les étoiles. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, se fut alors tout naturellement qu'ils se retrouvèrent assis l'un contre l'autre pour observer le ciel. Une odeur d'herbe mouillée après une journée de pluie, montait du parc jusqu'au narine d'Hermione. Elle avait l'impression que ses sens étaient exacerbés depuis le début de sa grossesse. Chaque sensation étaient décuplées afin qu'elle puisse en profiter d'avantage. Comme à cet instant elle ressentait parfaitement la chaleur de la main de Ron posée sur son ventre et qui effectuait de petits cercles avec le bout de ses doigts.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas partagé un moment comme celui là avec le rouquin. Ron et elle avait tenté de se rapprocher en 6éme année, mais finalement Hermione ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait, aussi ils avaient décidé de rester simplement de bons amis. Et Ron avait appris à l'aimer comme une sœur. Mais la préfète n'osaient plus alors que rarement des gestes d'affections envers lui, de peur que les sentiments du Gryffondor ne reviennent.

Mais depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, Ron se comportait avec elle comme un véritable frère, il n'hésitait plus à la prendre dans ses bras quand il le fallait. Il n'avait plus peur de l'aimer à nouveau, car un enfant se dressait entre eux maintenant, et nul ne savait ce qui se passerait entre Hermione et Rogue, bien que cette idée répugnait le rouquin.

Ils restèrent dans cette position bien au-delà de l'heure du couvre feu, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Tombant dans un demi sommeil, Hermione n'entendit pas la porte qui menait à la tour d'astronomie s'ouvrir, mais une voix grave la fit sursauter.

- Lesquelles de mes cornichons sur pâtes ne se trouvent pas dans leur dortoir à cette heure et préfèrent venir fricoter ici.

Hermione et Ron se redressèrent mais n'eurent pas le temps de se séparer avant que le professeur Rogue ne rentre. La jeune femme vit alors la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il lui fut donné de voir. Le vampire n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler et ses yeux étaient redevenus rubis dès l'instant où il les avait vu l'un contre l'autre. Son souffle était haletant et son visage ne cessait de faire aller retour entre le rouquin et la préfète. Et alors contre toute attente, une larme coula le long de sa joue blafarde.

- Professeur… murmura-t-elle alors.

Elle était désolée de le blesser ainsi. Elle ne lui devait rien mais voir sa tristesse exposée ainsi le montra alors plus que vulnérable. Il n'avait aucune honte à montrer ses larmes face à Ron. Cependant dès que la goutte eut atteint ses lèvres, le vampire sembla se rendre compte de ce qui se passait et il leur tourna le dos pour cacher sa faiblesse. Hermione était désemparée et ne savait que faire. Elle se leva alors pour se séparer de Ron, ce dernier en fit autant. Elle remarqua que lui non plus ne savait quelle attitude adopter.

- Ce n'est pas possible Hermione, l'entendit-elle murmurer, pas Weasley…

La Gryffondor fut révoltée de cette remarque et voulut alors défendre son ami. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers son professeur, et elle retourna celui-ci d'un mouvement rageur afin qu'il lui fasse face. Elle chercha son regard des yeux et lui répondit sèchement.

- Ron Weasley est meilleur homme que vous ne serez jamais.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux après cette réplique. La tristesse de Rogue se mua très vite en rage. Il était fou de jalousie envers ce rouquin qui avait le droit d'approcher sa belle, de pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser. Tous ce qui lui était refusé à lui. La jeune femme ne baissa pas les yeux, elle était déterminé et n'avait plus peur ni de son professeur ni du vampire qui l'habitait. Elle sentit une présence dans son dos et devina que Ron quittait la pièce, ce n'était pas son combat, il ne pouvait rien faire. Le bruit de la porte qui se referma derrière le rouquin sortit Severus de sa torpeur.

- Mais un homme bon ne met pas une fille de 17 ans enceinte.

- C'est vrai, et c'est pour ça que Ron est un homme bon.

L'information fut comme une véritable claque pour Rogue. Elle fit lentement le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et il comprit alors que Weasley n'était pas le père. Mais il ne put rien dire que la jeune femme reprenait déjà la parole.

- Et c'est pour ça que Severus Rogue ne sera jamais un homme bon. Car je porte votre enfant, professeur.

Annoncer l'événement à ses amis avait paru chose aisée pour Hermione, mais le formuler de vive voix au père de l'être qu'elle portait en elle était une chose tout à fait différente. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler mais elle résista et puisa dans ses dernières forces morales pour rester debout. Et ainsi ce ne fut pas elle qui tomba à genoux, mais l'homme en face d'elle. Il fit trembler le sol quand il entra en contact avec le bois à terre.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible

La Gryffondor s'agenouilla face à lui pour le regarder à nouveau, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

- En saurais-je plus que vous sur les vampires Professeur ? Un embryon vampire mais moins de temps à se développer, une mois chez l'Homme correspond à une semaine chez le vampire. Je donnerai naissance à votre enfant dans 8 semaines maintenant.

- Vous avez décidé de le garder ? L'interrogea-t-il alors. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que même la manière la plus horrible de concevoir une vie n'équivaut en rien à l'horreur de supprimer cette vie.

Il la regarda alors profondément. Ses yeux exprimaient de nombreuses choses qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à déterminer, mais il n'y avait plus de trace de colère, de jalousie ou de tristesse et elle en fut heureuse. Ils restèrent la, à genou, l'un en face de l'autre, sans rien dire, à se regarder. Progressivement, les rubis de Rogue redevenaient noirs. Il effaçait le vampire pour redevenir l'homme qu'elle connaissait.

- Je ne vous déteste pas, chuchota-t-elle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Un sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres, il ressembla d'abord à une grimace, n'ayant pas l'habitude de sourire, mais Rogue finit par s'habituer et la grimace se mua en un sourire sincère. Il leva la main vers elle pour toucher son visage, mais il la stoppa à quelque centimètre de sa joue. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait touché, il l'avait blessé au plus profond de son être. Ce n'était donc pas à lui de choisir s'il pouvait la toucher à nouveau. Il attendit quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables mais enfin, elle bougea la tête pour coller sa joue contre sa paume. Ses doigts filèrent alors le long de sa peau douce et redessinèrent le contour de son visage, ses lèvres et son nez. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter du contact. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller poser sa main contre le ventre qui abritait sa descendance mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur et perdre en même temps ce contact si précieux pour lui. Il s'adressa à elle quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens.

- Si tu savais comme tu es importante pour moi. Je suis tellement désolé…

Elle ne voulut rien entendre de plus. Le voir se confondre en excuse ne changerait rien, ce qui était fait ne pouvait être oublié. Elle le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende elle remplaça son doigt par un doux baiser. Puis elle se leva et quitta la tour.


	11. Avant l'aube

**Ça y est je me suis remise à écrire, mes idées dormaient dans ma tête et j'ai enfin décidé de les mettre sur papiers, pour votre plus grand plaisir (je l'espère). Merci à mes lectrices de m'avoir reviewer : Yaone-Kami **(ne t'inquiète pas retournement de situation pour Harry) **, Zinzinette, Alatariel, Miss Lilith , lillylabiche, Maylis et Fanny. En espérant que l'attente ne vous passe pas l'envie de me lire.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 11**

**Avant l'aube**

Arriverais-je à la comprendre un jour? Je sali son âme. Je lui retire sa pureté, la prive de ce qui lui restait de liberté. Je la féconde. Et pourtant...

Je suis Severus Rogue, le maitre des potions détesté. Le professeur de potions qui martyrise ses élèves pour distraire son semblant de vie. Je suis mangemort au service de Voldemort, auteur d'actes abominables, miroirs de mon âme, aussi abominables que le viol qu'elle a subi. J'ai servit sans remords, tuer sans me poser la moindre question, torturé, rendu des enfants orphelins. Je suis vampire et la seule manière pour moi de survivre et de vider de parfaits inconnus de leur sang, et je n'en éprouve aucune pitié. Et pourtant...

Cette jeune fille, cette jeune femme qui porte en elle le fruit de mon abomination n'a pas l'air de vouloir me rejeter au vue de mes actes effroyables. Je lui ait tout pris. Mais elle trouve encore le moyen de me donner. Elle me donne un baiser, elle me donne un enfant. Ne voit-elle pas le danger ? Ne comprend-t-elle que c'est pur folie de m'approcher, que je suis tellement dangereux que j'en viens même à m'en prendre à une élève. Toute raison l'a-t-elle abandonné ?

Je doit mettre fin à cela. Ne pas la laisser m'approcher. Car elle ne connait pas le réel danger, mortel qui plus est.

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que Poudlard tout entier était tombé dans les bras de Morphée, une ombre surgit dans les couloirs des cachots sans bruit. Rogue usa de ses talents de vampire pour se déplacer sans se faire remarquer. La rapidité avec laquelle il déambulait le faisait paraître tel un fantôme si ce n'est qui lui manquait cette couleur blanchâtre qui les caractérisent. Il se rendit jusqu'à un certain tableau des fondateurs qu'il connaissait bien. Les battements de cœur irréguliers qu'il percevait à travers la porte lui indiquait que la préfète ne dormait pas encore. Il resta sans bouger pendant un moment, bercé par ce son si doux qui le fascinait tant. Les yeux fermés, le dos appuyé contre le mur, il écoutait. Il réalisa alors que c'était devenu un son indispensable pour lui. Le cœur d'Hermione était différent de tous les autres. Il en était certain, il pouvait le distingué parmi une multitude d'autres. C'était inexplicable, inévitable.

Au bout de longues minutes, Severus se redressa et c'est avec douceur qu'il tapa à la porte de la jeune femme.

- Est-ce bien une heure pour taper à la porte d'une demoiselle, Professeur ? Demanda offusqué Salazar Serpentard.

- Je suis désolé, murmura l'homme

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit que déjà, la porte s'ouvrait sur la propriétaire de la chambre. Celle-ci sursauta en voyant Rogue en face d'elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. A son tour il fit un pas en arrière pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

- Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa-t-il à nouveau, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer Miss.

- Ce n'est pas ça, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, c'est juste que...vos yeux

Il comprit alors. En utilisant ses instincts de vampire, il avait donné son corps entier à la créature et ainsi ses yeux étaient redevenus deux rubis. Il ferma donc les yeux et se concentra. De toutes ses forces il tenta d'oublier le battement de cœur qui émerveillé son audition. Il résista à l'envie de laisser les délicieux effluves de son sang parcourir ses narines. Il redevenait homme petit à petit afin de ne plus effrayer Hermione. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi son professeur restait ainsi face à elle, sans bouger, les yeux clos. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, les paupières de Severus s'ouvraient pour laisser voir une paire d'iris aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Elle sourit alors comprenant qu'il contrôlait l'animal en lui, pour être auprès d'elle sans danger aucun.

- Voulez-vous entrer ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Elle le vit regarder par dessus son épaule. Il aperçut alors l'endroit où il avait souillé son corps et son âme et il se demanda comment elle pouvait encore rester ici. C'était inconcevable. Rien que l'idée d'y entrer le révulsait. Il éprouva un terrible élan de haine envers lui-même et se maudit de ne pouvoir se tuer sur le champs. Il reporta son attention sur la Gryffondor. Sa moue interrogative lui fit oublier toute idée noire. Ses yeux noisettes dégagé une douceur telle, qu'il fut ému jusqu'au plus profond de son être de se faire regarder ainsi par elle. Mais ses idées revinrent à la raison de sa visite, il ne devait plus s'égarer, pas avec elle. Il répondit donc à sa proposition.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Oh ! Bien...

Avant de devoir supporter la déception qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, il poursuivit.

- A vrai dire l'objet de ma visite ne nécessite pas une longue entrevue.

Il s'efforçait à être courtois tout en gardant une certaine distance avec elle. Qui pouvait croire en lui parlant ainsi qu'elle portait son enfant.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire Miss Granger c'est que ce qui c'est passé dans la tour d'astronomie ne doit plus se reproduire. C'est hors de question. Il ne doit plus avoir de familiarité aucune entre nous, bien que j'assumerai totalement le rôle qui est le mien dans votre grossesse quand le moment sera venu. Ceci bien entendu en va de votre sécurité. Nous éviterons donc tout contact en dehors des cours de potions.

Il avait aperçu les différentes émotions sur le visage de la demoiselle. Un Gryffondor ne parvenait jamais à se contenir, c'était bien courant. Il y avait lu l'incompréhension, suivit de près par la tristesse. Mais il ne devait pas céder c'était trop dangereux pour elle, et pour l'enfant qu'elle portait. A la fin de son discours il attendit que quelque chose se passe, qu'elle lui réponde ou bien même qu'elle ne se retourne et lui claque la porte au nez. Mais au lieu de ça, sa tristesse fut soudainement balayé par un air déterminé qui lui connaissait si bien.

- Je ne veux pas. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Il était interloqué, ayant peur de ne pas avoir entendu.

- Je refuse. Précisa-t-elle

- Mais vous n'avez pas le choix.

- Bien sur que si! Si je veux vous voir je vous verrai. Si je veux vous parler, je vous parlerais. Je n'ai pas peur, je sais que vous ne me ferai pas de mal.

Il la détesta alors à cet instant précis. Il détesta sa détermination, ce courage Gryffondorien. Qu'elle se laisse protéger, et qu'elle arrêté donc d'être aussi borné. Il la détesta également parce qu'il c'était attendu à cette éventualité et qu'il savait donc quoi lui répondre. Et il détesta lui avouer cela.

- Mais Miss Granger. Le problème c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de vous. Vous portez mon enfant et je dois faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Et le mieux c'est qu'il s'éloigne de moi car je sais ce dont je suis capable. Et puisque que vous croyez si bien me connaître, à moi de vous prouvez le contraire.

Son regard était glacial, il parraissait menaçant, mais Hermione se refusa d'éprouver la moindre peur. Il continua sa tirade.

- Vous souvenez vous de la réunion qui a suivi l'infiltration dans le manoir de Dolohov. J'indiquais à tous que nous avions réuni des informations bénéfiques pour l'Ordre et que Vance et moi étions venu à bout de Goyle Crabbe et Macnair avant que Emmeline Vance, membre respectable de l'Ordre du Phénix ne perde la vie. Et bien figurez-vous que cette vie c'est moi qui l'ai retiré car ma soif de sang, après avoir tué trois mangemorts, n'étaient pas rassasié. J'ai tué une innocente à cause de la créature qui m'habite. Aussi je crois être le mieux placé pour juger si je suis dangereux ou pas.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, pas quoi penser. Cette révélation la révolta, elle voulait le secouer violemment pour qu'il lui montre qu'il éprouvait du remord et non pas qu'il garde ce masque froid. Elle ne pouvait y croire, cet homme là ne tuait pas pour le plaisir mais parce qu'il en était contraint. Cependant elle dut avouer qu'il avait réussi son coup. Il lui avait fait peur, elle ne le voyait plus de la même manière et ne pensait plus à cet instant à l'homme qu'elle avait embrassé quelques heures plus tôt. Ses pieds se mirent en marche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. En quelques mouvements elle se retrouva dans sa chambre de préfète, la porte refermé entre elle et son interlocuteur.

C'était fait. Il avait mit un terme à ce semblant de relation qui avait failli s'établir entre eux. Ils étaient redevenu élève et professeur, avec néanmoins ce petit être qui grandissait en elle.

* * *

A quelques étages de là, dans la tour des Gryffondor, un jeune homme au cheveux de jais rajusté ses lunettes sur son nez tout en descendant l'escalier en colimaçon qui reliait son dortoir à la salle commune. Il ajusta ensuite sa cape sur ses épaules, se préparant à sortir. Un nouveau coup d'œil à la carte du Maraudeur le fit pester. Il fallait que ça cesse, il allait mettre un terme à tout cela. Il allait faire entendre raison à son amie, la faire revenir dans le droit chemin. Après tous c'était sur lui que tous le monde comptait pour des choses bien plus importante que cela, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas aussi régler cette affaire ?

On lui demandait de tuer le mage noir le plus puissant de l'époque alors qu'il venait à peine d'avoir 17 ans. Il supportait cette charge en se disant qu'il pouvait mourir si ça garantissait l'avenir des gens qu'il aimait. Aussi il ne laisserai pas sa meilleur amie gâchait son avenir. Elle devait avoir une belle vie, pour lui, pour tous les sacrifices qu'il allait faire pour eux tous. Remplaçant sa paire de pantoufles par ses chaussures, il marcha vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame, quand un bruit le stoppa dans son élan il regarder en arrière.

- Harry ?

C'était Ginny. Même s'il faisait sombre, il aurait reconnu sa voix chantante et sa crinière rousse parmi des milliers. Il fit un pas vers elle.

- Ginny, qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cet heure ?

- J'ai oublié un de mes livres dans la salle commune, je voulais le récupérer avant de dormir. Mais... et toi ? Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

Il chercha une excuse à dire, tandis que la rouquine se rapprochait de lui à pas feutrés. Mais il décida que non, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, pas à elle qui comptait tant. Il marcha jusqu'à une table de travail et aplati la carte du Maraudeur sur celle-ci. Ginny combla l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent à travers leur vêtements. Ce contact les électrisa tous les deux mais ils firent comme ci de rien n'était. Il montra à la jeune fille deux points sur la carte l'un à côté de l'autre. Au dessus de ses points figuraient deux noms « Hermione Granger » et « Severus Rogue ».

- Écoute. Je ne plus laisser faire. Hermione ne doit pas faire ce qu'elle est en train de faire avec Rogue. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour elle, il la blessera, il est dangereux. Je ne veux pas me battre pour son avenir si elle le gâche avec lui, je ne le permettrai pas.

- Mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Harry ! Répliqua la rouquine en colère. Hermione est une personne mature tu le sais. Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut décider ce qui est juste de faire ou pas. Et elle porte une vie en elle maintenant, même si c'est l'enfant de Rogue, elle doit faire ce qu'elle pense être juste. Et si ses choix l'amène à se rapprocher de Rogue et bien tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Le regard de Ginny sur le Gryffondor était dur. Elle ne comprenait pas ses idées si noir, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il souhaitait temps décider de l'avenir de ses amis. Il devait avant tous penser au sien. Ce qui selon la Weasley devait être le dernier de ses soucis. Après un long silence, Harry lui répondit.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Hermione ne peut pas gâcher l'avenir que je vais lui offrir. J'ai la volonté de gagner cette guerre uniquement en pensant aux merveilleux avenirs que vous auraient tous

- Que nous aurons tous? Mais Harry, et ton avenir à toi ?

- Ginny, je ne pourrais pas être le garçon-qui-a-survécu éternellement. Je n'aurais pas toujours cette chance.

- C'est sur que tu ne l'auras pas. Tant que tu n'y crois pas.

Ils se regardèrent longuement sans vraiment savoir quoi dire de plus, bouleversés tous les deux de devoir penser si sérieusement à un age si jeune. Le jeune homme aurait aimé lui faire savoir que le seul avenir qu'il avait une fois envisagé c'était avec elle qui le voyait, mais contre toutes attentes, se fut Ginny qui ouvrit la bouche.

- C'est l'amour autour de toi qui t'a sauvé la première fois. Alors laisse les personnes qui peuvent éprouver de l'amour se rapprocher.

La rouquine attrapa la main d'Harry et posa son index au dessus des petits points représentants Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue. Lentement ensuite elle fit glisser leurs doigts joints à travers les lignes représentant couloirs et escaliers jusqu'à deux autres petit points collés l'un contre l'autre avec au dessus les noms d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley.

Quand il les vit le Gryffondor releva les yeux vers sa voisine. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de remonter dans son dortoir.

_

* * *

5 semaines plus tard_

Le couloir était noir est froid. Seul quelques torches posaient contre les murs éclairaient le chemin. L'ambiance lugubre donnait à penser que tout était comme tel pour repousser tout visiteurs qui n'avaient rien à faire là. Mais Severus Rogue n'était pas visiteur, il était invité. Un capuchon sur la tête on ne pouvait distinguer son identité. Aussi lorsqu'il croisa d'autres invités, ils ne lui adressèrent pas la parole. Les autres étaient vêtu comme lui: capuchon sur la tête, vêtements noirs. Ils marchaient tous vers un même but.

Arrivés devant deux grandes portes en bois, ils attendirent en silence, certains se tortillant sur leurs pieds, incertains de vouloir rester ou de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. La foule commença à se masser devant les portes mais personne ne fit le moindre mouvement pour les ouvrir. Quelques voix venaient percés le silence. Certaines personnes qui se reconnaissaient entre elles conversaient comme s'il s'agissait d'un rassemblement d'anciens amis.

Severus avaient les sens en éveil. Les yeux fermés sous le morceau de tissus qui dissimulait son visage, il ne voulait pas qu'on remarque ses yeux rouges, étant en train d'utiliser ses capacités vampiriques. Chaque conversation parvenait clairement à ses oreilles comme s'il se tenait tout à côté de la personne qui parlait. Pourtant comme à son habitude, il se tenait en retrait du reste du groupe. Des voix interpelèrent sa curiosité.

- … investit d'une mission à Poudlard. Il n'a pas voulu me dire quoi que ce soit. Mission secrète m'a-t-il dit.

- Je crois avant tout que le jeune Goyle souhaite venger la mémoire de son père en effectuant cette mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres, c'est tout à son honneur.

Le professeur de potions reconnu tout de suite la voix sifflante de Lucius Malfoy, et la femme qui discutait avec lui devait être la mère de Gregory Goyle, récente veuve après le massacre de Rogue au manoir de Dolohov. Leur conversation ne présageait rien qui valait. Voldemort aurait chargé un de ses jeunes apprentis d'une mission entre les murs de Poudlard. Soit ce n'était rien d'important mais qui prouverait l'allégeance du jeune Serpentard pour le mage noir, soit ce dernier avait des doutes au sujet de Severus et c'est pourquoi une mission à Poudlard ne lui était pas remise en main propre.

Il ne put cependant se pencher d'avantage sur le problème car les portes s'ouvrirent sur une grande salle ronde. En son centre se tenait un trône noir occupait par un homme dont on ne voyait pas le visage non plus. Les murs de la salle étaient fait de barreaux qui menaient vers d'autres pièces. La porte en bois était le seul accès direct. Les mangemorts entrèrent rapidement et se disposèrent en cercle, à distance égale les uns des autres, tout autour du trône.

Un silence totale régna après que les portes se soient refermés. Le Lord noir ne bougea pas, sa tête reposait sur son poings fermés. Malgré son capuchon, les mangemorts distinguaient nettement les pupilles de chat scrutaient chacun d'entre eux. Enfin il se leva.

- Mes chers mangemorts. Je vous ai convoquait cette nuit car j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que l'attaque de Préaulard demain n'aura pas lieu.

Une vague de chuchotement se répandit dans l'assemblée mais se finit bien vite quand le lord leva le bras, révélant sous sa longue toge noire une main blanche aux long doigts squelettiques.

- En effet, il semblerait que les calèches emmenant ses chers têtes blondes jusqu'au village ne soient pas opérationnel.

Il fit une pause, laissant ses derniers mots faire écho dans la grande pièce. Son discours reprit, mais cette foix sa voix s'éleva plus forte encore, révélant la colère et la frustration de ne pas pouvoir mener à bien son plan.

- Je pense cependant...que Dumbledore a servit cette excuse aux élèves de Poudlard afin de ne pas leur annoncer qu'il annulait la sortie parce qu'il est au courant de notre attaque... Et puisque seul certains d'entre vous connaissaient mon plan à ce sujet, je sais déjà où trouver le coupable.

L'assistance trembla. Severus entendait les cœurs battre sans utilisés ses pouvoirs outre mesure. Il n'avait lui rien à craindre puisqu'il n'était pas censé être au courant de l'attaque de Préaulard. Le professeur pouvait voir à travers les capuchons des mangemorts, des dizaines de paires de yeux se baladaient parmi l'assemblée, chacun essayant de trouver le nom du coupable idéal. Il croisa alors les yeux gris de Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier le reconnu également, il vit alors un mince sourire se dessiner dans l'ombre du vêtement. La conversation que Rogue avait surpris lui revient alors en mémoire, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car la voix de Voldemort résonna à nouveau dans le silence.

- ROWLE!

L'homme de grande taille avança d'un pas tremblant au centre de la pièce. Il se dévêtit la tête révélant sa chevelure blonde. Il s'agenouilla face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, la respiration saccadées.

- Mon maître. Je puis vous garantir que rien n'a filtrer de mon côté. Je vous jure allégeance depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Chacun de mes actes est dans le but de vous servir mon Seigneur. Je vous en pris.

- Et bien Thorfinn, sers ton maître et dis moi, qui a osé me trahir ?

L'homme tourna la tête de gauche à droite scrutant l'assemblée de mangemorts autour de lui, qui le regardait les yeux froids. Il n'y avait pas d'amis, pas de coéquipier, qu'importe quel nom sortirait de sa bouche, à cet instant Thorfinn Rowle savait qu'il allait payer d'une des baguettes des hommes autour de lui. A savoir maintenant qui dénoncer pour souffrir le moins possible.

- Gre...Greta Goyle. Elle a un fils... un fils à Poudlard. Son père vient de mourir, il aura voulu se venger de nous maître en s'alliant à Dumbledore.

Le rire de Voldemort s'éleva immédiatement dans les airs, suivit immédiatement de nombreux autres mangemorts. Rowle devina qu'il ne gagnerait rien à avoir prononcer ce nom. Il attendit donc sa sentence.

- Mauvaise pioche, mon cher mangemort. Vois-tu mon jeune apprentis Gregory Goyle est en ce moment chargé d'une mission bien plus importante que ta vie même. Hors de ma vue.

Le blond se releva sans demander son reste et rejoignit les rangs. Il reçu néanmoins les regards assassins de Lucius Malfoy et de Greta Goyle, cette dernière sous la protection de Malfoy depuis la mort de son mari. Severus en voyant cet échange ne donnait pas cher de la vie de Rowle. Voldemort se remit à parler.

- En effet mes chers amis. Le digne fils de Thaddeus Goyle est chargé d'éliminer de Poudlard une tare du monde sorcier. Il prouvera ainsi son allégeance et recevra la marque des ténèbres dès que sa mission aura été mené à bien. Mais Severus approche toi veux-tu.

Le vampire quitta le cercle de mangemorts, les sens en alerte, l'esprit fermé à toute intrusion. Son pas était lent et assuré. Tout en lui respirait la froideur et c'est avec élégance qu'il vient s'agenouillait devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Il découvrit son visage, dirigeait vers le sol.

- Mon maître.

- Mon cher Severus. J'ai appris une nouvelle toute fraiche de Poudlard et j'ai été on ne peut plus déçu de ne pas la recevoir par toi. Vois-tu il semblerait qu'un heureux événement va prochainement se produire entre les murs de notre cher école. Hermione Granger, la sang de bourbe si chère au cœur d'Harry Potter, attendrait un bâtard.

En entendant ses mots, Severus mena un combat intérieur pour ne pas laisser place à ses émotions. Voldemort n'aurait jamais dû être au courant de cela. Et pourquoi est-ce que ça l'intéressait ?

- Il semblerait en effet mon Seigneur.

- Je suis très désappointé que ce ne soit pas toi qui m'est rapporté la nouvelle, car vois-tu je souhaite atteindre Potter au plus près, et faire perdre ce bâtard à cette jeune demoiselle me semble être une idée des plus réjouissante n'est-ce pas?

- Certes, maître.

Son enfant! Severus eut envie de hurler, on ne pouvait pas lui retirer la vie qu'il avait créé. Encore moins faire du mal une nouvelle fois à la Gryffondor, il l'avait déjà assez faite souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire, il devait rentrer au plus vite. Extérieurement Rogue ne bronchait pas, la tête toujours dirigeait vers le sol, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne laissant rien dévoiler, se félicitant pour sa maitrise. La voix de Voldemort résonna à nouveau.

- C'est donc de cette mission qu'est chargé Gregory Goyle. Je me voit dans le regret de te punir pour avoir omis ce détail au sujet de la sang de bourbe de Potter. Doloris !

Severus s'allongea au sol, le ventre contre la pierre froide, il fit mine de souffrir afin que personne ne se doute que le sortilège ne lui faisait aucun effet. Sa douleur au contraire était morale. Chaque seconde passait ici le rendait inefficace pour protéger Hermione, ça devait finir et vite il devait rentrer au château. Il sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, ses sens de vampire voulait reprendre le dessus il voulait tuer chaque mangemort présent dans la pièce, il voulait aller tuer Goyle avant qu'il ne touche à la jeune femme. Enfin le sortilège cessa et Voldemort les congédia.

Une fois hors de la pièce Severus se mit à courir jusqu'à un point de transplanage. Le temps était compté, l'aube se levait et Goyle était déjà sur place alors qu'il se trouvait à des lieux de la Gryffondor et de l'enfant qu'elle portait.


	12. Une vie pour une vie

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, aux revieweuses tous d'abord : Yaone - kami, Alatariel, Miss Lilith Samael et trjkhi et à tous ceux qui ajoutent ma fic dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alertes (à tous ceux-là : n'hésitez pas à me laisser des review)**

**Ah oui et autre chose : j'ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant des morceaux de HP and the Half-blood prince, notamment "When Ginny kissed Harry", "A journey to the cave", mais surtout "Dumbledore's Farewell" alors n'hésitez pas vous aussi ! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 12**

**Une vie pour une vie**

C'est au petit matin qu'Hermione se réveilla ce matin la. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle sortit du lit et alla ouvrir les rideaux de sa fenêtre, pour y dévoiler l'aube naissante. Le soleil se levait sur le lac et cette vision la ravit plus encore. Rien ne semblait pouvoir entraver le bonheur qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui, même pas l'annulation de leur sortie à Préaulard la veille. La jeune femme alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, une main posée sur son ventre. C'était ça l'objet de son ravissement, l'être qu'elle portait en elle. Voilà maintenant deux jours qu'elle l'avait sentit bouger pour la première fois,et depuis il semblait qu'un lien particulier se développait entre elle et son fils. Car oui c'était un garçon, il lui avait fait comprendre.

Aussi elle s'était réveillée de bonne heure ce matin-là pour faire profiter le père de l'enfant de ses découvertes. Ils n'avaient pas transgressé à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit cinq semaines plut tôt devant les appartements de la Gryffondor. Ils n'avaient plus cherché à se voir pour d'autres choses que leur relation professeur – élève et Severus s'occupait de la santé de la jeune femme et de l'enfant à distance. Il attendait souvent cacher dans l'ombre qu'Hermione sorte de ses rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec Madame Pomfresh, qui s'improvisait sage femme pour l'occasion, afin de prendre des nouvelles de leur santé. Ainsi il surgissait au détour d'un couloir, et marchait quelques mètres derrière elle et établissait une connexion par légilimancie pour pouvoir communiquer. Elle aimait quand il faisait ça, comme si ce qu'ils cachaient était un secret absolu.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle se déshabilla et se regarda dans le miroir.

- Bonjour toi. Dit-elle à son reflet

Son ventre rond n'avait plus rien d'un secret, ses vêtements ne pouvant plus le cacher. L'école tout entier c'était rendu compte de ce qu'elle portait sous son uniforme. Mais heureusement personne n'avait remarqué la vitesse avec laquelle son enfant grandissait, et personne ne pouvait deviner qui avait pu concevoir l'enfant. En pensant au Serpentard, Hermione se dépêcha de se préparer. C'était pour lui qu'elle s'était levée à l'aube. Depuis que leur fils s'était manifesté, la jeune femme n'avait pas eu l'occasion de croiser l'homme pour lui parler de leur enfant. Et d'ailleurs elle ne semblait pas être la seule à vouloir le voir, à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près des cachots, elle sentait une force la tirer par le nombril et il ne faisait aucun doute que son fils utilisait ses pouvoirs non seulement magique mais aussi de vampire pour accomplir cela. Aussi Hermione s'était dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas manquer Severus Rogue un samedi matin, et qu'il ne pourrait être que dans ses appartements. Une fois qu'elle fut donc lavée, habillée et coiffée, elle sortit de chez elle.

- Bonne journée à la future maman!

La jeune femme se retourna pour saluer à son tour Godric Gryffondor qui faisait mine de dormir dans son tableau. C'est d'un pas léger et en fredonnant qu'Hermione se mit en route. Le château tout entier semblait ressentir la bonne humeur de la jeune femme. De nombreux portraits se réveillaient à son passage pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée, certains d'entre eux firent même un bout de chemin avec elle. Les escaliers eux aussi semblaient en parfaite harmonie avec elle, car il se déplaçait en fonction du chemin qu'elle empruntait. Elle comprit que son fils avait les sens en alerte quand elle sentit une pression sur son nombril. Il savait où ils allaient.

- Patience mon bébé.

Elle sourit à nouveau. Impatiente d'aller parler au père de son enfant. Car peu importe comment il avait été conçu, il était là maintenant et c'était impossible maintenant de détester Severus Rogue alors que l'être merveilleux qu'elle portait était un morceau de lui.

Cependant si Hermione n'avait pas été si euphorique ce matin là. Elle aurait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne éveillée. Elle aurait senti qu'on la suivait et aurait été sur ses gardes. D'autant plus si elle savait que cette personne appartenait à la maison Serpentard. Mais il n'en était rien, son état d'euphorie altérait ses sens, et rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle que d'aller à la rencontre du Professeur de potions. Arrivé au couloir qui menait vers les cachots, la pression que son fils exerçait se fit plus forte encore, ce qui amusa Hermione et la fit accélérer le pas. Mais au niveau de l'escalier une forte pression dans son dos la déstabilisa, le sol se déroba sous elle. Le temps sembla s'être arrêté. Une éternité passa avant qu'elle sente tout son corps se fracasser sur le sol. Mais ce n'était pas fini, elle dégringola les escaliers lourdement, ne pouvant rien faire pour amortir sa chute, les bras trop occupés à couvrir son ventre. Finalement la chute prit fin. Hermione ne ressentait rien, elle n'avait plus conscience que le corps allongé était le sien. Elle eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Je ne pensais jamais connaître ce sentiment que l'on appelle peur. Etre un vampire vous rend intouchable, rien ne vous effraie car vous pouvez venir à bout de toute nuisance. Seulement avant maintenant je pensais seulement que la peur ne pouvait nous toucher que pour notre propre personne.

Mais ça c'était avant que la jeune femme qui m'obsède le plus ici bas ne porte mon enfant. Il y a quelques mois encore je croyais les vampires incapables d'avoir une progéniture. Elle m'avait montré le contraire. Et maintenant elle portait l'être qui allait le plus compter à mes yeux. Quel ravissement pour les sens de voir son corps changer à cause de moi. Elle porte ces nouvelles formes magnifiquement. Elle est plus belle que jamais, plus désirable, et son odeur est magique, comme si la sienne et celle de mon enfant étaient étroitement mêlées. Rester loin d'elle était un combat de tous les jours, et pour ne pas l'approcher mon esprit se rappelait sans cesse le mal que je lui avais déjà fait. Mais je n'arrive plus à maudire ce jour où j'ai abusé de son corps, car sans cela, cette vie qui est sur le point de naître n'aurait jamais existé.

Mes pas sont lourds, ma rapidité de vampire bien trop lente. Le soleil se lève derrière moi, je sens sa chaleur dans ma nuque, et cette peur affreuse qui tiraille mes entrailles. J'ai besoin de la voir vivante. Entendre son cœur battre encore, sentir son odeur. La voir, si belle, si rayonnante dans sa grossesse. Sentir mon enfant grandir en elle.

* * *

Une ombre traversa le parc de Poudlard, trop rapide pour être vu. Severus Rogue força sur les forces qui lui restaient pour accélérer encore. La nuit avait été longue, les réunions de mangemorts lui prenaient toujours beaucoup d'énergie et il ne s'était pas nourrit récemment. Mais il ne pensa pas à ses faiblesses, et se dépêcha de passer les portes du château. Il fut contraint de ralentir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons au cas où il croiserait un élève déjà réveillé. Il marcha rapidement à travers les couloirs, connaissant la route sur le bout des doigts. La chambre d'Hermione n'était plus très loin, et la peur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, sentiment nouveau trop dur à gérer, l'empêchait de se concentrer pour essayer de déceler les battements de cœurs de la jeune femme.

Enfin il aperçu en haut des marches le tableau des fondateurs, tous les quatre endormi sur leurs chaises. Il grimpa les escaliers et s'immobilisa pour se concentrer. Mais aucun son ne lui parvint, aucune odeur n'effleura ses narines. Il crut d'abord, qu'il était trop faible pour utiliser ses pouvoirs, aussi il se rapprocha encore de la porte et tenta à nouveau d'entendre le pouls de la préfète. De plus en plus inquiet il tapa à la porte pour qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir. Chacun de ses sens s'affolaient. Il ne parvenait pas à rester immobile, il avait la tête qui tournait, des centaines d'odeurs arrivèrent alors jusqu'à lui, les battements de cœurs des nombreuses âmes qui vivaient dans le château. Il ne parvenait plus à isoler les différents sons. Il chancela. Qu'attendais donc d'Hermione pour venir lui ouvrir ? Il se mit à tambouriner la porte en chêne.

- Elle n'est pas ici, elle est sortit un peu plus tôt dans la matinée

Le professeur sursauta, se demandant d'abord qui venait de parler. Il vit ensuite, Godric Gryffondor réveillait qui le regardait. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'à son tour Salazar Serpentard se réveilla, suivit des deux autres fondatrices.

- Dépêchez-vous

- Il faut la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Elle était suivie, un jeune homme bourru à l'air menaçant.

Ils parlaient tous en même temps si bien que le mal de tête de Rogue s'amplifia. Leurs voix se mêlaient à tous les autres sons qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux oreilles. A nouveau son corps chancela, et il se rattrapa au mur face à lui pour ne pas tomber. La peur avait prit le contrôle de lui pour la première fois. Il était trop faible pour se maîtriser.

- Maître Rogue reprenez vous !

La voix de Salazar Serpentard le ramena à la réalité. Tous les sons cessèrent. Severus se redressa, fixant de ses yeux rouges le vieux fondateur.

- Dites-moi où elle se trouve.

- Faites confiance aux pouvoirs qui sont les vôtres.

Alors le vampire se concentra, faisant abstraction de la fatigue, de la faim et de cette horrible peur. Et enfin il sentit son odeur. Guidé par celle-ci, il dévala les escaliers. Il traversa les couloirs rapidement, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Le château tout entier semblait en alerte, les tableaux murmuraient, les fantômes venaient à sa rencontre, mais il n'entendait pas, l'odeur seule de la jeune femme lui importait. Arrivé à l'escalier menant aux cachots il stoppa net. La vision était irréelle, il ne pouvait y croire. Ses pas l'emmenèrent jusqu'au corps immobile. C'était elle.

Il alla s'agenouillait à côté d'elle, son corps tout entier tremblait d'effroi. Mais il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il l'avait retrouvé. Son pouls venait chatouiller ses oreilles, elle était vivante, il devait s'occupait d'elle. Aussi il la porta délicatement, comme si elle pouvait se casser à tout moment. Le chemin vers l'infirmerie fut bref et c'est en ouvrant la porte avec fracas que Madame Pomfresh fut alerté de son arrivée.

- Venez vite, elle a fait une chute dans les escaliers.

- Allongez-la Severus. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Il l'allongea sur le premier lit qu'il trouva, vérifiant à nouveau ses signes vitaux. A ses côtés l'infirmière prépara du matériel de soins et effectuait les premiers tests à l'aide de sa baguette. C'était tout nouveau pour lui, jamais il n'avait eut peur comme cela pour quelqu'un et cette peur ne faisait que grandir de secondes en secondes. Il avait besoin qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle aille bien pour que ce sentiment cesse.

- Laissez-nous Severus. Je prends soin d'elle à présent.

- Mais elle est enceinte et je...

- Je sais, je suis au courant de sa santé, c'est mon travail, laissez-moi faire maintenant.

Le professeur se retrouva alors en dehors de l'infirmerie avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. C'est en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit à l'infirmière qu'un détail lui revint. Il n'avait vérifié aucun signe de vie de son enfant. Et à présent il était trop faible pour essayer à nouveau. Son esprit et son corps s'agitèrent. Cette peur était vraiment ingérable et il détestait cela. Pendant un instant il détesta avoir connu Hermione Granger et il détesta le fait de lui avoir fait un enfant. Mais cette pensée s'envola vite. Il était dépendant d'elle et ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Il faisait les cents pas dans le couloir, tournant comme un lion en cage. Il trouvait l'infirmière horriblement longue. Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur le rejoignit.

- Severus. C'est le portrait de Salazar Serpentard qui est venu me prévenir. Comment se porte Miss Granger?

- Je n'en sais pas plus depuis que je l'ai amenée ici. Elle était inconsciente à son arrivée. J'attends des nouvelles.

- Il faudrait prévenir Minerva, après tout c'est une élève de sa maison, ainsi que Messieurs Potter et Weasley. Severus aurais-tu l'obligeance de...

- Je suis désolé Monsieur le Directeur mais je préfère attendre ici, Hermione est enceinte, je n'ai pas de nouvelles, je...

- Severus ? Mon dieu mais qu'as-tu fait ?

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant, il faudra remettre cette discussion à plus tard.

L'arrivée de Madame Pomfresh coupa leur conversation. Le professeur de potions se dirigea précipitamment vers l'infirmière. Son air penaud ne présageait rien qui vaille mais le vampire ne préféra pas tirer de conclusions hâtives et attendit que Pomfresh parle.

- Son état est stable, elle a eu un sérieux coup sur la tête et le pied cassé, mais rien d'irréparable.

- Et l'enfant ?

- J'y venais, il va falloir prévenir le père de cet enfant pour soutenir Miss Granger. Son bébé n'a pas supporté la chute. Il est mort sur le coup.

Les mots se perdent dans la tête du vampire dès qu'il les entend. La nouvelle lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il titube, son corps reculant pour trouver appui sur le mur derrière lui. Ses jambes ne le porte plus. Il se laisse glisser sur le sol froid. La peur a disparut, laissant place à un chagrin immense au fond de lui. Cette vie, inexistante il y a six semaines encore, c'est envolé, disparut, morte. Il a l'impression qu'une partie de lui est morte avec et il ne le supporte pas. Cette douleur qui tord ses entrailles remonte jusqu'au fond de sa gorge et sans contrôle aucun il se penche sur le côté et il vomit. Le sang se répand sur la dalle et Severus tourne de l'œil. Il est affaiblit, il doit se nourrir et prendre soin d'Hermione, elle ne doit pas être seule.

- Madame Pomfresh pouvez-vous me rapporter une poche de sang. Il serait aimable aussi que vous préveniez Minerva ainsi que les amis de Miss Granger s'il vous plait.

- Bien Monsieur.

Le directeur se retrouva alors seul avec le vampire. Il l'aida à se redresser et le conduisit dans une salle adjacente. Dumbledore assit Rogue sur une chaise avant de s'éclipser un instant. Il revint avec une poche de sang. Il la tendit à Severus qui lui arracha presque des mains. En sentant l'odeur du sang frais, il ne se retint pas et planta ses canines à travers le plastique qu'il arracha sans difficulté. Le liquide s'écoula dans sa gorge, et pendant ce temps, l'homme oublia les événements qui s'étaient produit. Boire était une délivrance. Il se sentait renaître. Il ne restait plus aucune goûte de sang que Severus ne se sentait toujours pas repu. Il dut se contrôler pour ne pas penser au sang battant dans les veines du directeur de Poudlard face à lui.

Les événements lui revinrent en mémoire, son fils était mort, la femme qui l'obsédait à l'infirmerie. Une vague de colère monta en lui, il bouscula Dumbledore et se rendit dans l'infirmerie. Il se déplaça sans bruit jusqu'au lit de la jeune femme. Ses amis Gryffondors n'étaient pas encore arrivés auprès d'elle. Madame Pomfresh se trouvait dans une pièce adjacente. L'homme tira alors les rideaux autour du lit et secoua doucement le corps de la préfète.

- Réveillez-vous Hermione

Il se concentra alors sur l'esprit de la Gryffondor, et il l'a réveilla. Hermione se retrouva alors face aux yeux rouge qu'elle connaissait si bien maintenant. Elle n'avait pas peur, son état léthargique ne lui permettait pas de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

- Professeur ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

- Il faut que vous vous détendiez Hermione, ne pensez à rien pendant quelques instants et faites moi confiance.

La jeune femme ferma alors les yeux, et des flashs apparurent dans l'esprit de Severus. Il commençait à voir ce qu'il s'était passé avant la découverte du corps de la Gryffondor dans les cachots. Il voyait le sourire qui n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres de toute la matinée, il ressentait sa joie, et une autre sensation le déconcentra quelques instants. Il sentait son enfant, il sentait... son fils. Il aurait eu un fils. Cette découverte remplit son être d'une immense tristesse mais il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il communiquait cette tristesse à la jeune femme. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et essayait de comprendre pourquoi tant de peine habitait cet homme. Mais il s'était concentré sur sa tache et laissait à nouveau les flashs l'envahir. Il vit cette façon pleine de légèreté qu'elle avait de descendre les escaliers et il vit l'ombre qui la suivait. Il dut subir les images de sa chute, et enfin il vit le visage qu'il attendait.

- Goyle, murmura-t-il

La tristesse laissa place à la colère et Hermione tentait encore de comprendre, en vain. Les yeux rouges du vampire se plissèrent, il serra les dents et fit un pas en arrière. Il allait partir quand une main attrapa la sienne. La Gryffondor la retenait.

- Professeur expliquez-moi.

Les yeux de Severus se remplirent à nouveau de tristesse alors qu'il regardait le ventre rond. Aussitôt la jeune femme porta son autre main là où se trouvait son enfant. Elle commença alors à s'affoler.

- Professeur Rogue, pourquoi est-ce que je ne sens plus mon enfant ?

C'est à ce moment que les rideaux s'ouvrirent sur Madame Pomfresh et Albus Dumbledore. Rogue détourna le visage afin que l'infirmière ne remarque pas l'étrange couleur de ses iris. L'infirmière se rendit auprès d'Hermione et s'adressa à elle d'un air grave.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile Miss Granger et il va falloir être forte. La chute que vous avez subie plus tôt a été fatale pour votre enfant, il n'a pas survécu.

Hermione ne voulait pas comprendre, elle chercha Severus des yeux pour qu'il la rassure et lui dise que Pomfresh se trompait mais ce dernier avait le visage baissé. Elle affronta alors le regard de l'infirmière qui se voulait compatissant et cela la dégoûta, comment pouvait-elle faire semblant de comprendre ?

- Vous voulez dire que j'ai fait une fausse couche?

- Non Hermione, votre enfant est encore en vous, il est mort mais bien présent dans votre utérus.

- Comment ça ? Je vais devoir accoucher d'un enfant mort !

La jeune femme devenait hystérique, ne pouvant y croire, le vampire immobile à côté d'elle n'arrangeait rien. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas? C'était son enfant à lui aussi ! La Gryffondor se mit alors à pleurer de manière incontrôlé. La situation était insupportable, elle voulait mourir, retrouver son enfant. Elle voulait qu'ils sortent tous de la pièce et la laisse seule.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, mais il va falloir le faire au plus vite.

- Laissez moi seule.

- Mais Hermione...

- J'ai bien compris Madame Pomfresh, mais je vous demande de me laisser seule un moment, je viens de perdre mon fils !

L'infirmière la laissa alors, se rendant dans son bureau tout en indiquant à la Gryffondor de l'appeler quand elle serait prête. Dumbledore s'éloigna du lit de la jeune femme gardant un oeil sur son élève et sur le vampire à côté d'elle. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je veux que tu t'en aille aussi Severus.

- Ne voulez-vous pas que je reste Hermione ?

- Tu n'as pas été capable de protéger notre enfant quand il était encore en vie alors que c'était ce que tu avais promis de faire. Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire de plus à rester là.

Blessé et l'âme en peine, Rogue quitta l'infirmerie à son tour, rejoignant Dumbledore à l'extérieur. Il alla contre le mur et s'y laissa glisser jusqu'à ce que son corps touche le sol. Il ne réagit pas quand McGonnagal arriva, ni même quand les amis de la Gryffondor firent irruptions à leur tour dans le couloir. Les pleurs de la jeune Weasley quand Dumbledore leur apprirent la nouvelle lui firent ni chaud ni froid. Il était déconnecté de la réalité, son esprit attaché à la mélodie du pouls d'Hermione dans la pièce d'à côté. Sans avoir besoin de se concentrer outre mesure, il entendit les sanglots de la jeune femme, insupportable mélodie qui résonnait en lui. En même temps que ces pleurs, Severus avait en tête les mots que lui avait dit la préfète, mots gravaient au plus profond de lui-même et on ne peut plus vrai. Il avait failli, il n'avait même pas réussi à les protéger alors qu'ils étaient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il se maudit pour cela, et à nouveau il désira ardemment mourir, échanger son semblant de vie contre celle de son fils, une vie pour une vie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ses sens l'alertèrent quand les choses changèrent à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, il entendit distinctement les pas de l'infirmière marchaient en direction du lit d'Hermione, les pleurs de celle-ci diminuant peu à peu. Il entendit les mots doux de Pomfresh, et en même temps ceux qui lui paraissaient si cruels et qui indiquaient à la Gryffondor qu'il était temps maintenant d'accomplir le dur travail. Ses mots arrachèrent quelque chose dans les entrailles du maître des potions. Il tituba. Ses pas l'éloignèrent de l'infirmerie, tandis que chaque petit bruit dans l'infirmerie continuait de danser dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il ne vit même pas l'air ahurie des Gryffondors quand il passa devant eux. Son bras s'éloigna de la main compatissante que Dumbledore tendait vers lui.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi peu vampire à cet instant. L'homme qu'il avait été avant sa transformation était revenu dans son esprit, impuissant, désemparé. Sa course folle s'acheva dans la cour de l'école, quand son chemin rencontra un poteau qu'il ne prit pas la peine de contourner. Les mots de Pomfresh et les sanglots d'Hermione continuaient à résonner, il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser. L'infirmière lui expliquait la procédure et lui répétait que ça n'allait pas être sans douleur. La jeune femme l'écoutait sans l'entendre, il percevait son esprit déconnecté de la réalité, et il eut mal pour elle à nouveau. Mais c'est alors que les sanglots se changèrent en cris et qu'une douleur fulgurante pénétra Severus au plus profond de son être. Il sut alors qu'il ressentait plus nettement que jamais les sensations d'Hermione. Elle mettait au monde, de la façon la plus douloureuse qui soit, d'un enfant qui n'était déjà plus.

Les bras du vampire s'enroulèrent autour du poteau, le visage crispait, il priait pour que cela cesse, pour lui comme pour elle. Chaque contraction de la jeune femme était suivi d'un crie strident, que Severus poussait à son tour. Les lamentations du vampire transperçaient le silence et résonnaient dans la matinée calme. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage blafard et il comprit à cet instant que ce n'était plus lui qui habitait son corps, mais la jeune femme qui était dans l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas ses larmes mais celles d'Hermione qui coulaient. Et c'était insupportable, il avait supporté des douleurs physiques bien pire que celle-là tout au long de sa vie d'homme et de vampire, mais il souhaita mourir chaque fois qu'un nouveau cri sortait de sa bouche. Son corps s'épuisait et s'effondrait peu à peu sur le sol. Un dernier cri de douleur transperça son âme. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, il se recroquevilla sur la dalle froide et perdit connaissance.

* * *

Enfin je suis mort. Ta douleur Hermione, ta tristesse, ont eu raison de moi. La liberté que je demandais depuis si longtemps m'est accordée. Je ne suis plus maudit, j'ai enfin le droit au repos des morts. Et pourtant je meurs enfin au moment où j'avais commencé à goûter à la vie. Je t'avais toi, tu étais ma raison d'être. Et je t'abandonne au moment où tu as le plus besoin d'aide. Tu as perdu mon enfant, le tien, et tu perds le soutien que j'aurais pu t'offrir en restant près de toi.

Pardonne moi Douce Hermione, les dieux en ont décidé autrement je rejoins les ténèbres et te laisse seule avec cette perte que moi seul pouvait comprendre. Tu abandonneras tes amis car ils te feront croire qu'ils comprennent ta peine alors qu'il n'en est rien. Tu abandonneras l'école qui te rappellera tous ses souvenirs bons comme mauvais que tu avais de ton enfant et de nous. Tu abandonneras le monde magique car tu ne peux pas rester dans un monde où tu as dû enterrer l'homme qui t'a fait un enfant et cet enfant lui-même. Un parent ne devrait jamais avoir à pleurer sur la tombe de son enfant. Et je te demande de me pardonner pour cela. Pardonne moi de la manière dont j'ai conçu cet être magnifique. Pardonne moi de ne pas l'avoir protéger. Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir été là pour pleurer avec toi sur la tombe de notre fils.

Mais pourtant je dois t'avouer Douce Hermione, que la dernière chose qui m'a traversé l'esprit avant de rejoindre les ténèbres n'a pas été ton doux visage, ni les magnifiques boucles de tes cheveux dorés, ni tes yeux noisette qui pétillent, ni ta bouche souriante. Non, la dernière chose qui m'a traversait l'esprit a été un visage dure, des cheveux noirs, des yeux idiots, et une bouche tordu en un rictus de victoire en te voyant étalait sur le sol des cachots.

Goyle.


	13. Rite funéraire

**Salut à toutes et tous, me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens tous d'abord à remercier mes revieweuses assidues ! Contente d'avoir votre avis sur mon fic. Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs qui me lisent ( logique ;) ) et je les invitent à poster leurs avis en review ! n'hésitez pas toute critique et bonne à prendre. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 13**

**Rite Funéraire**

Il faisait nuit à présent. Même si dans la pièce on ne pouvait distinguer la présence ou l'absence du soleil par manque de fenêtres sur l'extérieur. Seul le feu allumé dans l'âtre de la cheminée éclairait le grand salon. Des fauteuils de tissu vert bouteille étaient installés autour du foyer. De chaque côté de la cheminée s'étendaient de longues bibliothèques, recouvrant le pan du mur du sol au plafond. Elles débordaient de livres et grimoires de toute sorte. Derrière les fauteuils s'étendait une petite table ronde en bois sombre entourée de quatre chaises. Un bureau fait du même bois que la table trônait au fond de la pièce, remplit de nombreux parchemins. Un siège confortable noir l'accompagnait. Quatre portes donnaient sur d'autres pièces de l'appartement.

Une seule cependant était ouverte. Elle menait dans ce qui semblait être la chambre, à en juger par l'immense lit à baldaquin qui se trouvait en son centre. Encore une fois on retrouvait le même bois sombre, des dorures l'accompagnaient cependant, soulignant élégamment les courbes du lit. Le linge de lit et les rideaux étaient verts et blanc. Le reste du mobilier était assez sobre comparé au lit. Une grande penderie occupait un des coins du mur, à ses côtés se tenait une vieille commode qui faisait pâle figure. Dessus était posé un chandelier qui brulait pour illuminer la pièce. De l'autre côté, près du lit, une petite table de chevet supportait elle aussi des bougies qui éclairaient la pièce, ainsi qu'un grand verre remplit d'un liquide sombre.

Les flammes dansaient sur le visage de l'homme étendu sur le lit. Le visage pâle, les yeux clos, aucun signe ne montrait qu'il pouvait être vivant. On ne pouvait pas même desceller la plus mince respiration. Il reposait juste là, ses vêtements noirs pouvaient faire penser qu'il était le principal acteur d'une visite funéraire. Cependant l'esprit à l'intérieur du corps était lui bien actif, et son propriétaire priait chaque seconde d'ouvrir les yeux sur les enfers, ce qui lui prouverait qu'il était bel et bien mort. Mais ses désirs furent vains car il entendit une voix bien familière à ses côtés.

- Ouvre les yeux Severus, il faut venir affronter tes démons désormais.

- J'aurais préféré les affronter chez eux plutôt qu'ici bas.

En disant ces mots l'homme se redressa. Posant ses pieds au sol, il ouvrit ses yeux pour observer le directeur de Poudlard. Mais son esprit aux aguets repéra une odeur qui vint effleurer ses narines. Il tourna aussitôt son visage vers la table de chevet et attrapa la coupe de sang. Il avala celle-ci en quelques gorgets, n'en perdant aucune goutte.

- Il faut te nourrir convenablement à l'avenir, mon cher, je t'ai retrouvé mort de faim sur la dalle de la cour du château, tous cela n'est pas très bon pour ta réputation.

- Ca ne se reproduira plus, Albus. Si seulement mon esprit cesser de se tourmenter pour d'autres que ma propre personne, un oubli de se genre ne se reproduirait plus.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas le moment pour oublier ces tourments, quelqu'un à besoin de toi là dehors.

- Hermione…

Le nom n'avait été que chuchoté, pourtant à son évocation tous les souvenirs qu'il impliquait revenaient avec force dans l'esprit du vampire. Il ressentait à nouveau cette douleur atroce que la perte de son enfant avait provoquée, et cette rage incontrôlable tournée vers le bourreau Serpentard. Ce n'était pas normal. Un vampire ne ressentait rien, il avait fait semblant, depuis sa transformation, de ressentir certaines émotions comme le courant des mortels, mais jamais encore elles ne s'étaient ancrées en lui comme en cet instant.

Les jambes du professeur le supportèrent avec difficulté quand il se leva. Il réajusta ses vêtements, les époussetant d'un revers de la main. Il marcha, déterminé vers la porte de sortie. Dumbledore posa une main sur sa poitrine pour l'arrêter dans son élan.

- Que fais-tu mon cher.

- La douleur, la peine… c'est insupportable. Je dois y mettre un terme.

- Avant cela, il y a une jeune femme à l'infirmerie qui a besoin de ta présence, que tu assumes le rôle que tu joues dans sa vie.

- Elle ne veut pas de moi. Elle m'a renvoyé avant de mettre au monde notre fils. Je veux agir là où j'en ai la possibilité.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire Severus. Tu ne peux pas accomplir ta vengeance entre ses murs. Et quoi qu'elle ait pu te dire, c'est à ses côtés que tu dois être.

Le regard rougeoyant et impuissant du vampire se plongea dans celui du directeur. Comment pouvait-il aller aider la jeune femme alors que lui-même ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Dumbledore lui offrit un sourire compatissant et, d'un signe de tête l'invita à sortir de ses appartements. Les premiers pas du maître des potions furent hésitants. Il ne se sentait pas maître de la situation. Pourtant une fois qu'il eut passé la porte de ses appartements, ses pas se firent rapides. Les sens en éveils, il entendait le pouls d'Hermione Granger qui le guidait à travers les couloirs du château. Cette capacité à reconnaître tous ce qui provenait de la Gryffondor l'étonnerait toujours.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Ses sens l'informèrent qu'elle était seule à l'intérieur. La tristesse et la colère l'envahirent l'espace d'une seconde en se rappelant qu'un autre petit pouls aurait dû battre en harmonie avec celui de la jeune femme. Repoussant ses sombres pensées, il poussa la grande porte de chêne. Le grincement de celle-ci coupa le silence pendant moins d'une seconde. Severus marcha vers les rideaux tirés autour du lit de la préfète. En silence il passa à travers le rideau et se retrouva près de la jeune femme. Il la regarda avec émotion.

Hermione avait le teint pâle et l'expression sur son visage endormit reflétait une immense tristesse. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur l'ensemble de son oreiller. La couverture qui la recouvrait était remontée jusque sous son menton, ne laissant entrevoir que le haut de sa nuque sous les mèches de cheveux. Elle était installée sur le côté et elle lui tournait le dos. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Severus devina qu'elle avait remonté ses genoux au niveau de sa poitrine, au vue de la forme que prenait la couverture. Il avança d'un pas et toucha le bord du lit.

- Hermione je suis tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi.

Les battements du cœur et le souffle profond de la jeune femme endormie furent les seules réponses. Silencieusement, le maitre des potions se permit de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit sans déranger le sommeil fragile de la Gryffondor. Il se pencha doucement vers elle pour mieux voir son visage. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'une autre partie de son corps dépassait de la couverture. Son bras se tendait devant elle et sortait du lit.

Severus suivit des yeux le membre de la préfète et il vit que sa main reposait sur une grande bassine en verre transparent. Il haussa un sourcil de surprise, il ne reconnaissait pas l'objet. Intrigué il se leva pour faire le tour du lit et observer de plus près. Mais une fois qu'il fut en face de la bassine il reconnut la nature de l'objet. C'était un berceau de maternité. Il en avait déjà vu un une fois en se rendant à Ste Mangouste et Mme Pomfresh avait dû s'en procurer un pour le futur accouchement d'Hermione. Le corps du vampire se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable quand il fit un pas de plus vers l'objet. Son cœur se serra quand il vit un drap blanc à l'intérieur. Son fils était à l'intérieur, recouvert du linge de la tête au pied, Severus ne pouvait pas le voir.

Ne supportant pas l'accumulation d'émotion qui se succédait en lui, ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il dut s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il ne fut cependant pas aussi prudent que la première fois car ses mouvements réveillèrent Hermione.

- Professeur ?

Il tourna le visage vers elle, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Pardonnez mon intrusion ici Hermione.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez la.

- Je croyais que vous ne souhaitiez plus ma présence à vos côtés.

- Ma colère est passée. Ne reste que la tristesse.

- La mienne ne fait qu'amplifier.

La jeune femme lâcha le berceau est prit la main de Rogue dans la sienne. Sa peau était toujours aussi froide, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle exerça une douce pression sur ses doigts pour lui montrer son soutien. Ils allaient surmonter cette épreuve ensemble. Hermione mit fin à leur échange visuelle, pour regarder le berceau près d'elle. Elle s'adressa au maître des potions sans lâcher la bassine de verre du regard.

- Votre fils repose à l'intérieur. C'est votre portrait. Regardez-le.

Severus hésita, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il le voulait ou pas. Hermione serra une deuxième fois ses doigts pour l'encourager. Aussi, de sa main libre, il attrapa le berceau pour le faire rouler vers eux. Se séparant de la main d'Hermione, il plongea les siennes à l'intérieur du berceau pour attraper le petit être. Il était tout juste aussi grand que sa main. L'homme hésita avant de découvrir le visage du garçon et ce qu'il vit le toucha au plus profond de son être. Leur enfant était d'une blancheur cadavérique. Pas un souffle de vie ne demeurait en lui et sa si petite taille ne faisait qu'accentuer cette impression. Cependant Hermione avait raison, il lui ressemblait terriblement : la même forme du visage, du nez et il était sur de voir les mêmes yeux noirs s'il soulevait les paupières du garçon. Le chuchotement de la jeune femme à côté de lui le fit sortir de sa contemplation.

- Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez ressentir quoi que ce soit compte tenu de votre condition Professeur, mais j'espère que la perte de notre enfant, vous attriste un minimum.

- Détrompez-vous Hermione, depuis tous les événements qui se sont produit entre nous, je ressens les choses comme si j'étais redevenu humain. Je crois qu'un lien nous unis et que c'est vous qui me faites ressentir tous cela. Vous avez pleuré à travers mes yeux hier. Et si je pouvais pleurer par moi-même je crois qu'à cet instant je pleurerais toutes les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement asséché.

Les mots du vampire firent pleurer la jeune femme en silence. Son pouce alla caresser le visage de leur fils tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Severus la regarda et elle put lire dans ses yeux toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait mais qu'il ne pouvait exprimer.

- J'aimerais que l'on enterre notre enfant, professeur, qu'on lui fasse des funérailles comme s'il avait vécu.

- Bien sur, je m'en occupe.

- Aussi j'aimerais… j'aimerais qu'on lui trouve un prénom, pour le graver sur sa tombe.

Hermione baissa les yeux face à cette demande, elle avait peur d'en faire trop. Après tout elle se comportait avec son fils comme s'il avait vécu et elle ne savait pas comment Severus réagirait face à cette demande. Il la regarda avec des yeux stupéfait, ne s'attendant pas à cette requête. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi au nom qu'il pourrait donner à son fils. Mais son visage s'adoucit et il sourit à la jeune femme.

- Bien sur, vous n'aurez qu'à choisir comment auriez-vous aimé que notre enfant s'appelle.

Il sortit sa baguette et formula un sortilège de métamorphose qui transforma le verre qu'il y avait sur la table de chevet. A la place de celui-ci trônait une grande plaque en marbre gris. Le maître des potions se tourna vers la préfète.

- C'est une pierre tombale. Vous n'aurez qu'à y inscrire ce que vous souhaitez à l'aide de votre baguette. Je vais m'occuper de l'enterrement.

Le vampire fit un pas vers Hermione et se pencha pour lui embrasser le front. Il lança un dernier regard au mort né qui reposait dans le berceau avant de quitter la pièce. Les larmes d'Hermione coulèrent à nouveau en silence.

* * *

Hermione n'avait plus vu Rogue depuis son départ la veille au soir. Elle s'était rendormie avec difficulté après son départ, mais son sommeil avait été agité, et c'est le cœur rempli de tristesse qu'elle se réveillait à chaque fois. Ces yeux se posaient alors sur le berceau près d'elle et elle ne quittait pas des yeux le drap qui enveloppait son fils jusqu'à se qu'elle se rendorme.

Madame Pomfresh l'avait réveillé aux premières lueurs de l'aube afin de surveiller son êtat de santé. Elle lui avait chuchoté quelques paroles réconfortantes mais celles-ci n'avaient fait que survoler la Gryffondor sans la toucher. Elle ne dit pas un mot à l'infirmière, se contentant de rester assise sur le lit blanc, les yeux rivés sur le linceul de son fils. Elle mangea à peine le petit déjeuné qu'un des elfes de maison lui avait apporté. C'est en reposant son plateau sur la table de chevet qu'elle remarqua que la pierre tombale qu'elle avait complété dans la nuit avait disparu. Un sourire triste orna son visage, Severus Rogue s'occupait belle et bien d'offrir un enterrement à leur enfant.

Ses pensées se confirmèrent quand aux alentours de midi, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Ginny passa la porte, la mine sombre. Elle avait troqué sa tenue d'école par un ensemble noir et sa cape de sorcière au dessus. Elle portait avec elle des vêtements pliés. Elle marcha vers le lit en adressant un sourire plein de retenu à la préfète.

Le professeur Rogue pense que c'est le meilleur moment pour faire ce qui doit être fait. Les élèves et les professeurs sont en train de déjeuner et personne ne s'aventurera dehors avec la pluie qui tombe. Il ne voulait pas une grande réunion mais il pense que certaines personnes doivent être à tes côtés. Je t'ai apporté des vêtements.

Hermione remercia intérieurement la rouquine. Rien dans son discours ne demandait une réponse, pas de question inutile, seulement des explications simples de la situation qui invitaient Hermione à se préparer. La jeune femme se leva alors de son lit et Ginny l'aida à retirer la robe de chambre de l'infirmerie. Elle l'aida également à enfiler ses vêtements et à coiffer ses cheveux e n queue de cheval stricte. La préfète se laissait faire comme un pantin, heureuse de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un.

- Tu es prête ? demanda Ginny

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Après avoir enfilé ses chaussures, la Gryffondor fit le tour du lit et attrapa son enfant. L'émotion remonta au fond de sa gorge mais elle se contrôla. Elles marchèrent toutes les deux côtes à côtes jusqu'à la sortie de l'infirmerie. Les couloirs étaient vides et les portes de la grande salle fermées pour que les élèves ne les voient pas sortir. Quand elles furent dehors, Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège qui les protégea de la pluie.

- Viens, lui dit la rouquine, c'est par là.

Elle marchèrent un moment jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite, dépassèrent la cabane d'Hagrid et continuèrent plus loin jusque là où Hermione n'avait jamais penser aller pendant toutes ses années avec Harry et Ron. Elles arrivèrent dans une petite clairière. Harry et Ron étaient là, ainsi que le Professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh. A son arrivée, les deux jeunes Gryffondors se précipitèrent sur Hermione et ils l'enlacèrent délicatement. Harry approcha son visage de son oreille pour lui parler.

- On est là pour toi Hermione si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu es notre sœur, ne l'oublie pas.

- Merci Harry

La préfète ne reconnut pas sa voix quand elle parla, ça lui faisait presque mal d'ouvrir la bouche, elle sentait peu à peu l'émotion la dépasser. Elle offrit un sourire maladroit à ses professeurs et à l'infirmière pour les remercier d'être là. C'est en avançant un peu plus qu'elle remarqua la présence d'une autre personne.

- Professeur Rogue…

- Hermione.

Il s'avança vers elle. Il avait envie de l'arracher à tous ça, l'éloigner le plus possible de ce malheur qui les accablés. Mais il savait aussi que cet enterrement était le premier pas pour elle vers l'acceptation et le deuil. Il attrapa son bras et la conduit vers l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant. Un trou était creusé dans la terre. Il la regarda dans les yeux pour lui parler.

- Etes-vous prêtes Hermione ?

- Je crois que personne ne peut être prêt pour ça.

Les larmes de la jeune femme commencèrent à monter en elle et Severus le sentit. La douleur de la Gryffondor résonnait en lui. Il voulait que ça se finisse vite. Il attrapa l'enfant dans les bras d'Hermione. Avant qu'il ne l'éloigne trop, elle se pencha pour embrasser le linceul. Voyant ceci, Severus reçut comme un coup de poignard, il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir ainsi. A son tour il porta le petit corps à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il sortit alors sa baguette et lança un sort informulé.

- Ce sort protégera notre fils sous terre, c'est plus puissant que le bois d'un cercueil, il reposera en paix. Expliqua-t-il à la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Il avança en suite d'un pas et posa l'enfant dans la fosse qu'il avait creusé un peu plus tôt. Un autre sort anima la terre qui recouvrit le tissu blanc. Il attrapa alors la pierre tombale et la posa par-dessus. Il lu alors ce qui y était gravé.

- « Ici repose Merwyn Severus Rogue, fils d'Hermione Jean Granger et de Severus Rogue, qu'il repose en paix loin de cette vie qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de vivre »

Severus sentit Hermione s'agenouillait à ses côtés. Mais ce qui l'interpella plus encore c'était les sillons humides qui coulaient sur ses joues blanches. La jeune femme pleurait encore à travers ses yeux. Il l'entendit renifler, mais elle ne faisait rien pour cacher sa peine. Il sentit sa tête se poser sur son épaule, en quête de réconfort. Il ne se demanda même pas ce qu'allait penser les personnes derrière eux, il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il ressentait le chagrin de la jeune femme et plus ses émotions étaient fortes plus le vampire en lui se réveillait pour la ressentir plus encore.

La Gryffondor plongea ses yeux noyés de larmes dans ceux du vampire, d'un rouge intense, qui brillaient de larmes à cause d'elle. Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement à peine perceptible pour les humains mais qu'il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre.

- Venge le Severus Rogue, venge notre fils si tu l'aime au moins autant que je l'aime.

- Tous ce que tu voudras ma belle.

* * *

Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Ma part d'humanité ne pouvait plus m'arrêter. Hermione m'avait donné son accord. Je ne le fais plus seulement que pour mon fils ou pour moi, je le fais aussi pour elle, ma raison de vivre. Comment aller à l'encontre de sa volonté quand le vampire que je suis lui est entièrement dévoué. Une vie pour une vie, il a prit celle de mon enfant, je prendrais la sienne en échange. Il n'y a pas de raison à ce que nous soyons les seuls touchés par ce drame. Au diable Dumbledore et sa bonne volonté, il croit pouvoir trouver des excuses à chacun d'entre nous, mais certains actes sont inexcusable, inacceptable, et ma condition me permet de rendre la justice.

Oh douce Hermione pardonne moi si mes actes t'ont effrayé par le passé, mais je te promets que ce que je m'apprête à accomplir je le fais pour toi, pour Merwyn cet enfant mort avant d'avoir pu gouter à la vie. Ta bénédiction m'a ouvert les yeux, je dois laisser parler la bête, oublier l'homme, assumer le vampire assoiffé de sang et de vengeance


	14. Vengeance

Me revoila déjà avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Avant de commencer la lecture je tiens à envoyer un énorme merci aux personnes qui suivent ma fic et qui me donnent l'envie de continuer : Eileen19, Eirann4ever, trkhi !

**J'espère qu'il y en a d'autres que ces 3 là alors n'hésitez pas à vous manifestez en me laissant un petit message à la fin de votre lecture! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14**

**Vengeance**

Après l'enterrement, Hermione avait décidé de reprendre les cours normalement, une façon pour elle d'essayer de ne pas trop penser aux derniers événements. Harry et Ron ne la quittaient pas des yeux s'inquiétant de son état à chaque instant et essayant de parler de tout et de rien pour ne pas la laisser vagabonder dans ses pensées. L'après-midi avait cependant était difficile, des scènes de sa chute avaient ressurgi quand elle avait croisé Gregory Goyle dans les couloirs. Elle avait essayé de faire comme si de rien était mais le rire goguenard du Serpentard restait gravé dans son esprit.

Au moment du diner, Hermione ne lâcha pas son assiette des yeux même si elle ne s'occupait pas de vider son contenu. Severus avait remarqué la jeune femme tourmenté et ne suivait pas les conversations à la table des professeurs trop occupé à observer la Gryffondor. Quand enfin elle leva les yeux de son assiette elle croisa immédiatement le regard de son professeur. Pour le rassurer elle tenta de sourire, en vain. Le vampire avait déjà eu le temps de pénétrer dans son esprit pour découvrir la cause de son tourment, et sa colère envers Goyle se réveilla. Il devait agir et vite. La voix du professeur McGonagall le sortit de ses pensées obscures.

- Severus ? Je suis désolé de vous demander ça après une journée pareille mais je sais que vous appréciez prendre mon jour de tour de garde le lundi et je voulais savoir si vous pouviez le faire ce soir également. Bien que je comprenne que vous ne vouliez pas mais…

- Pas de problème Minerva, la coupa-t-il, j'accomplirai mon devoir, je devais sortir tard ce soir dans tous les cas, j'effectuerai votre tour de garde avant.

- Merci Severus.

L'homme répondit par un hochement de tête avant de rechercher Hermione du regard, mais celle-ci était déjà partie. Après ce qu'il devait accomplir il aurait tout le loisir de penser à la nature des relations qu'il voulait pour elle et lui, et ce qu'elle attendait elle de son côté. S'excusant auprès des autres professeurs, il s'essuya les coins de la bouche et sortit de table. C'était un véritable enfer parfois de participer à ses repas quand ce n'était pas ce genre de nourriture dont il avait besoin pour être rassasié.

Déambulant rapidement parmi les couloirs, Rogue arriva enfin à ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte et alla directement jusqu'à son bureau pour s'occuper l'esprit avec des parchemins à corriger jusqu'à ce que l'heure fatidique arrive. A 21h, heure du couvre feu, il se leva de son fauteuil pour aller se changer. Il troqua sa robe de sorcier par une chemise et un pantalon noir. Il sortit de ses appartements en espérant que Gregory Goyle soit dehors, ce qui lui faciliterait le travail. Il fit sa ronde tranquillement sans se précipiter et fut même d'une chance hasardeuse quand il croisa un couple de Serdaigle en dehors du dortoir. Il leur enleva 20 points à chacun et rigola intérieurement. L'absence de Goyle en dehors de son dortoir obligea Severus à retourner dans ses appartements. Il y enleva ses chaussures pour ne pas faire de bruit lorsqu'il marcherait. Il était prêt. En retournant dans les cachots il mit ses sens en alerte pour contrôler la présence d'élèves réveillé. Aucun ne l'était, une chance pour lui. Il se rendit devant un mur nu en pierre et lui fit face.

- Fourchelang.

La porte dissimulée s'ouvrit alors. Les murs de la longue pièce souterraine étaient humides et fait de pierre. La salle se trouvant sous le lac, les fenêtres laissaient échappées une lumière verdâtre. La cheminée sculptée était complètement éteinte. Il y a longtemps que tous les élèves étaient couchés. Se mouvant sans bruit Severus monta les escaliers rapidement. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver le dortoir des septièmes années. Les cinq garçons dormaient profondément. Il repéra aisément le lit de Drago Malfoy, c'était de lui qu'il devait se méfier. Les odeurs qui arrivaient jusqu'à ses narines le guidèrent jusqu'au lit de Goyle. Il ouvrit doucement le rideau du baldaquin et posa en silence sa main sur la bouche du Serpentard. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés, surpris de voir son professeur.

- Tais-toi Goyle. J'ai un message important de la part de Voldemort à te transmettre. Prends ta cape et suis-moi, en silence.

Le jeune homme le suivit, l'air hébété ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui se passait. Il enfila ses chaussures et sa cape. Il chercha à tâtons sa baguette sur sa table de chevet mais celle-ci ne s'y trouvait pas. Rogue s'approcha de lui pour lui parler sans que les autres ne l'entendent.

- J'ai pris ta baguette pour toi, allez suis-moi.

Ils sortirent en silence du dortoir puis de la salle commune. Arrivé dans le couloir, Goyle prit la liberté de parler en toute sécurité.

- Que se passe-t-il Monsieur ? Que me veut le seigneur des ténèbres ? J'ai accompli la tâche qui m'était dû et…

- Tais-toi, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, encore moins aussi librement de tous ça. Nous ne sommes pas élève et professeur à cette heure aussi avancée de la nuit, nous sommes deux mangemorts. Alors sois prudent, et fais ce que je te dis.

Le regard noir de Rogue dissuada le Serpentard de répliquer. Il suivit l'homme jusqu'en dehors du château. Il ne pleuvait plus mais l'herbe était encore humide, Severus pouvait le sentir sur ses pieds nus. Goyle était définitivement un piètre mangemort, il aurait remarqué le danger s'il était prêt à servir Voldemort. Il aurait ne serait-ce que remarqué que son professeur de potions n'avait pas de chaussures et ça c'était quelque chose de bizarre.

Au milieu du parc, le vampire s'arrêta, il était assez éloigné du château et pas assez près de la cabane d'Hagrid pour alerter le géant. Il se tourna vers Goyle qui s'était arrêté lui aussi à une distance respectable de son professeur. Il frissonnait. La nuit était fraiche et il n'avait que son pyjama et une cape sur le dos. Les tremblements devaient être dus également à la peur que lui inspirait le mangemort. Rogue planta ses yeux noirs dans le regard du jeune homme. Il parla de sa voix calme et froide qui fit peur au Serpentard.

- Que crois-tu que le seigneur des ténèbres va t'offrir pour ce que tu as fais Gregory ?

- Je ne sais pas… nous n'en avons pas discuté. Je … je lui ai juste dit que la sang de bourbe était enceinte et il m'a chargé de tout faire pour éliminer son bâtard.

- Moi je vais te dire ce qu'il va t'offrir. Rien du tout. J'ai accompli pour le seigneur des ténèbres bien plus de choses que tu n'accompliras jamais. Et tu sais ce que j'y gagne ? Des Doloris. Parce que des élèves de Poudlard, toi, lui rapportent des informations avant moi.

- Je… Je suis désolé Monsieur, ça ne se reproduira plus…

- Non en effet ! Mais la source du problème n'est pas là. Tu seras ravi de savoir une chose…

Severus s'approcha un peu plus du jeune homme, il pouvait ressentir le moindre frémissement de l'apprenti mangemort, mêlé à l'écho de son sang qui palpitait dans ses veines. Le vampire savait qu'à cet instant l'homme en lui avait laissé place à la bête et qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il planta ses rubis dans les yeux de Goyle. Celui-ci sursauta en croisant les yeux rouges.

- Tu seras ravi de savoir que le bâtard que tu as tué était mon fils !

La voix s'éleva dans les ténèbres. Face à cette révélation Gregory recula de plusieurs pas cherchant une échappatoire mais en un éclair Rogue était de nouveau à ses côtés.

- Je ne savais pas Monsieur je suis désolé !

- Mais je veux bien te croire, personne n'était au courant, mais voilà, les faits sont là et une jeune personne ma demandé de venger la mort de son fils.

A nouveau Goyle tenta de fuir en courant vers le château. Severus le regarda courir et trébucher puis il le rattrapa afin de ne pas laisser filer sa proie. Il lui attrapa la cheville pour le faire tomber. L'herbe éclaboussa le visage du jeune homme et les gouttes de la pluie passée se mêlèrent à ses pleurs. Il suppliait à présent et Severus trouvait enfin justice. Les pleurs de la Gryffondor qu'il avait du supporter un peu plus tôt dans la journée étaient remplacés par les couinements de ce meurtrier.

- Reste ici ! Dumbledore m'a interdit de te tuer entre les murs du château !

- Vous … vous devriez l'écouter Professeur ! Il devinera que c'est vous, il vous mettra en prison.

- Mais tu as oublié deux choses. Nous sommes dehors et plus à l'intérieur des murs. Et Albus Dumbledore ne me mettra jamais en prison car il a trop besoin de moi.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Severus planta ses crocs dans le cou gras du Serpentard le faisant crier de douleur. Le jeune homme mourût pendant que le vampire le vidait entièrement de son sang. Il se délecta jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien dans son organisme. Le plaisir de boire du sang se décupla en se mêlant au plaisir de vengeance. Afin d'achever son œuvre, le maître des potions arracha la tête de Goyle.

Profitant de sa force décuplée par l'absorption de sang, Il porta le corps de l'homme et se rendit jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards. Il le laissa là gisant au sol afin de donner une leçon à ceux qui voudrait s'allier à Voldemort et au sort qu'on leur réservait. Il ne pensa pas à cet instant aux jeunes élèves innocent de sa maison. Il n'avait pas de conscience, seul le vampire décidait. La tête de Goyle fut quand à elle envoyé par hibou au manoir de sa famille.

Sa tache accompli, il resta un moment dans la volière assis à même la pierre, ses bas instincts diminuant au fur et à mesure que le temps passé. Il redevenait homme. Il prit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, le sang sur ses mains et sur sa chemise ne mentait pas. Il avait encore tué. Pour se venger, pour effacer le chagrin qu'il avait ressenti, pour effacer son chagrin à elle.

Dès l'instant où il commença à penser à Hermione, le bruit de son pouls régulier vint chuchoter à ses oreilles. Il se laissa guider par cette douce mélodie et ses jambes se mirent en marche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant le tableau des fondateurs. Salazar Serpentard s'adressa à lui.

- J'ai vu le cadeau que vous avez laissé aux enfants de ma maison, et de la vôtre également. Trouvez-vous cela juste ?

- Trouvez-vous juste qu'il est enlevé la vie de mon fils. Nous ne sommes pas des Poufsouffles, la justice n'est pas une de nos qualité. Nous sommes déterminé, déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire.

- Alors entrez vite avant qu'Helga se réveille.

Et le tableau pivota sans qu'il n'ait à donner le mot de passe. L'émotion le reprit à être dans cette pièce où il lui avait fait tant de mal. Il se maudit à nouveau pour cela. S'il ne l'avait pas violé, tous cette souffrance ne se serait pas abattu ainsi sur elle. Une voix le coupa dans ses réflexions.

- Professeur ? Je savais que vous viendriez.

Hermione était allongé dans son lit, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, elle était seulement vêtue de sa chemise et sa jupe d'étudiante. Avant que Rogue ne s'excuse de sa subite intrusion elle reprit la parole.

- J'ai donné l'accord aux fondateurs de vous ouvrir la porte de mes appartements sans que vous n'ayez besoin de mot de passe. Je savais que vous viendriez.

Elle le regarda alors, sa chemise et ses mains pleines de sang, elle comprit. Il avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé pendant l'enterrement de leur fils. Pourtant elle ne se sentait pas plus soulagé. Au contraire elle était triste qu'il est dû tuer quelqu'un juste parce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle comprit alors l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle se leva du lit et marcha vers lui. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé de là où il était. Elle lui attrapa la main, se fichant du sang qui s'y trouvait.

- Venez avec moi.

Il la suivit, comme un automate, ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle l'accueillait dans ses appartements, alors qu'il venait de tuer quelqu'un, elle n'avait pas peur, elle touchait même ses mains ensanglantées sans être dégouté.

- Vous vous êtes occupés de moi, je vais m'occuper de vous.

Elle le guida dans la salle de bain et le fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Voyant qu'il n'opposait pas de résistance, elle déboutonna sa chemise pleine de sang. Un à un les boutons sautèrent. Quand elle fut entièrement ouverte, elle fit glisser le tissu noir sur les larges épaules de son professeur et la retira complètement, la laissant sur le sol. Elle fit couler de l'eau dans le robinet à côté d'elle. Le vampire ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle attrapa un gant de toilette et commença à frotter le corps de Severus avec. Elle commença par ses mains pour lui enlever tous le sang qui les recouvraient. Elle remonta ensuite sur son avant-bras et passa sur la marque des ténèbres. A cet instant, le maître des potions releva subitement la tête pour regarder la Gryffondor, celle-ci lui sourit pour le rassurer. Elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle continua ce qu'elle avait entreprit, massant doucement le corps endoloris avec le gant de toilette. Elle se rappela alors des tatouages qu'il possédait. Elle passa délicatement sur la pleine lune et la biche dans son dos comme si elle avait peur de l'abimer.

- Jolie tatouage.

- Des souvenirs du passé.

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement, comme un rêve. Mais si c'était le cas, Hermione ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il s'arrête. Elle était là pour lui comme il l'était pour elle. Elle retourna sur le devant de son corps. Et arriva sur le deuxième tatouage au niveau de sa hanche.

- Et celui-ci ? demanda-t-elle

- Je ne sais pas encore, il est changeant.

En effet, quand la préfète y regarda de plus près, elle remarqua que les lignes sur son corps se mouvaient et qu'elles ne représentaient rien de définit pour le moment. Enfin elle eut finit de le nettoyer. Pour lui, elle essayait avant tout d'effacer les événements qui venaient de se produire. Qu'il ne se sente plus coupable. La jeune femme ramassa la chemise du vampire et pointa sa baguette sur celle-ci.

- Evanesco

Les taches de sang disparurent, comme un souvenir oublié. Elle la tendit alors à Severus qui lui prit des mains pour l'enfiler. Elle n'osait pas quitter la salle de bain, pour ne pas briser ce moment si spécial. Ils n'avaient pas partagé un moment aussi intime depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Elle savait qu'il exerçait un pouvoir spécial sur elle, mais elle s'en fichait. Il n'était pas mauvais, c'était une certitude. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant, c'est ce laissé aller, avec lui, pour oublier tous les événements de ces derniers jours.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de se rhabiller, il ne bougea pas. Hermione le regard droit dans les yeux. Les deux perles noires la rassuraient. C'était lui, il était bien là, aucune trace du vampire qui avait tué quelques heures plus tôt. C'est en ayant cette certitude qu'elle lui adressa la parole.

- Je t'en pris, reste.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaite.

Ils repartirent dans la chambre de la préfète, et elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle s'y installa également avant de se blottir dans les bras du maître des potions. La respiration de la jeune femme était lente et apaisante. Severus aimait se perdre dans ses pensées en écoutant le pouls de la Gryffondor. Il ne put s'empêcher également de plonger son nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur. Il entra ainsi dans un êtat de léthargie, aussi proche du sommeil qu'il était possible pour lui, pendant qu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras

Le cri qui résonna dans sa tête le ramena à la réalité. Hermione dormait toujours profondément. Evidemment ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était pas audible pour une oreille humaine. Il comprit alors qu'à l'étage le plus bas, quelqu'un avait découvert le corps de Gregory Goyle.

* * *

Lord Voldemort détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation. Il détestait également les pleurs et jérémiades d'une femme. Il détestait qu'un de ses subordonnés soit au courant avant lui d'un événement important. Mais il détestait par-dessus tout se faire avoir à son propre jeu. C'était pourtant ce qui venait d'arriver. Il avait voulu atteindre Potter en touchant à sa sang de bourbe et c'est contre ses rangs que les événements c'étaient retournés.

Gregory Goyle lui avait pourtant rapporté l'accomplissement de sa mission, et il avait été récompensé pour cela. Mais en échange, il semblerait qu'un des membres du cher Ordre de Dumbledore avait décidé qu'offrir la tête de Goyle en colis à sa mère était une vengeance de premier choix. Et voilà que maintenant il devait s'occuper de Madame Goyle qui après avoir perdu mari et fils semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de pleurer. Et il n'y avait rien de plus insupportable à écouter que les jérémiades d'une veuve esseulée. Et voilà que Malfoy s'en mêlait lui aussi.

- Maître, on ne peut pas laisser passer ça !

- Crois-tu que je n'en ai pas conscience Lucius, l'Ordre du Phénix cherche à nous atteindre et à nous rendre coup pour coup. Il pense pouvoir tuer les membres de nos rangs sans que nous répliquions alors crois tu vraiment mon cher Lucius que je vais laisser passer ça !

La voix de Voldemort s'élevait dans la salle ronde sans qu'il n'ait besoin de crier. Il savait la crainte qu'il inspirait à ses mangemorts et faisait tout ce qui fallait pour que cette crainte ne désemplisse pas. Mais il semblait cependant que certaines personnes dehors ne le craignait pas comme ils le devraient au vue de la tête de Gregory Goyle exposé à sa vue sur le sol de la salle. Le visage blafard était recouvert de sang séché, et la bouche du garçon était tordue en une grimace de douleur. Le mage noir fut sortit de sa contemplation quand la femme de Goyle marcha jusqu'à son trône et s'agenouilla devant lui, les mains essayant d'agripper les pans de la cape de son maître.

- Mon seigneur, j'ai perdu mon mari, mon fils, ça ne peut pas continuer. Ils doivent être punis tous autant qu'ils sont.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Greta, le temps des vengeances arrive bientôt, nous serons bientôt près. En attendant il y a bien sur une place pour toi dans mes appartements où tu seras en sécurité.

La main osseuse de Voldemort alla se poser sur le visage de la femme qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Après avoir frissonné, à cause de la fraicheur de la main du mage noir, Greta Goyle ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter les yeux de serpents plein de convoitise du seigneur des ténèbres. A nouveau la voix de Lucius Malfoy, venait couper les pensées de son maître.

- Maître si vous me permettez une question. Pourquoi est-ce que l'un de vos fidèles mangemorts n'a pas été capable de protéger la vie d'un de nos enfants dont il est responsable à l'intérieur de ces murs.

- Question judicieuse mon cher Lucius. Doutes-tu de la loyauté de Severus ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque là mon seigneur, mais surveiller ses faits et gestes ne me parait pas être une mauvaise idée.

- Très bien ! Tu n'auras qu'à en informer ton fils pour qu'enfin il nous soit utile et face quelques choses d'autres qu'envoyer des insultes au nez des Gryffondors.

-Bien maître.

Lucius se retira de la salle, laissant Greta Goyle et Lord Voldemort seuls. Celui-ci regarda à nouveau la femme et l'invita à se lever en lui tendant la main. Intimidé Greta attrapa les longs doigts du seigneur des ténèbres et se redressa, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Le mage noir rectifia cela en relevant le visage de la veuve et en l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Voldemort ce qui semblait être pour lui le plus proche possible d'un sourire.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi ma chère, tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Bella !

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs apparut alors instantanément, surprenant Greta qui ne savait pas qu'on pouvait transplaner entre les murs de la demeure de Voldemort. Le mangemort à l'air vulgaire sourit de toutes ses dents à Voldemort et fit une révérence pour le saluer.

- Maître que puis-je pour votre bon plaisir ?

- Trouve une chambre libre pour notre invité, elle va rester quelques temps parmi nous.

L'ex Serpentard attrapa la main libre de Greta et fit un baisemain au Lord avant de s'en aller. Voldemort se rassit dans son fauteuil et mit sa tête dans sa main. Son plan venait de prendre une direction qu'il n'avait pas prévu et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le camp de Dumbledore réagisse aussi violemment. Il devait désormais penser à de nouvelles éventualités.


	15. Pour l'éternité

**Un grand merci à mes revieweuses assidus : eirann4ever, eileen19 et trjkhi ! Pour les autres j'espère avoir vos avis un jour (eh non je ne désespère pas, je suis une grande optimiste) Pour celle qui voulait un peu moins de Drama, ça y est je commence à pondre un peu de bonheur lol (pas pour longtemps mais c'est mieux que rien !). Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, ne me tapez pas ! **

**Ne reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter: **

**UNE BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15**

**Pour l'éternité**

Le matin de la découverte du corps de Goyle dans la salle commune de Serpentard, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de Poudlard comme une trainée de poudre. Bien que tout le monde fût au courant, Albus Dumbledore avait demandé la présence de tous les habitants du château dans la grande salle afin de faire une déclaration officielle. La grande salle était rarement aussi remplie et bruyante que ce jour là.

Rogue était un des premiers installés à la table des professeurs. Le professeur Dumbledore qui attendait que tous le monde soit là lança un regard noir au maître des potions quand il croisa son regard. Evidemment il avait déjà deviné qu'il était l'auteur du massacre, mais Severus n'éprouvait toujours aucun remord.

La salle était pleine à craquer à présent et les chuchotements des élèves ne portaient que sur un seul sujet. Hermione arriva en même temps que Ron et Harry et elle lança un rapide regard au vampire avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Quand tout le monde fût assis, le directeur pointa sa propre gorge de sa baguette et prononça « Sonorus ». Il n'eut alors pas besoin de crier pour que sa voix porte au dessus de celle des autres.

- Je vous demanderais à tous de vous taire s'il vous plaît. Comme chacun le sait, le corps de Gregory Goyle a été découvert ce matin dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Afin de faire taire les rumeurs, je vous confirme que sa tête a bel et bien été séparée de son corps et qu'elle demeure introuvable. Aussi, je tiens à vous dire que sa manche de pyjama était retroussée et que sur son avant-bras apparaît très nettement la marque des ténèbres, signe de son appartenance aux mangemorts de Voldemort.

Des murmures d'effroi s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur Chourave s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille quand le nom de Voldemort fut prononcé, et une élève de première année en tomba de sa chaise.

- Cet acte, bien qu'effroyable, doit servir de leçon à chacun. Rejoindre le clan des mangemorts n'ait pas une solution de survie. Cela montre aussi qu'en ces temps sombres, même le château de Poudlard ne vous garde pas en totale sécurité. Il reste une semaine avant les vacances de Noël et je ne blâmerai aucun d'entre vous si vous souhaitez quitter l'école avant cette date.

Harry vit certains élèves, la plupart de premières ou secondes années, sortir du parchemin de leur sac afin d'écrire dès à présent à leurs parents. Il aurait aimé se lever et leur déconseiller de le faire, nul endroit n'était plus sur que là où se trouvait Dumbledore. Surtout que l'attaque n'était pas celle de mangemorts mais d'un des membres de l'Ordre. Harry sut immédiatement en voyant les regards appuyés que lançait Hermione au maître des potions que Rogue était le coupable. Aussi quand Dumbledore se rassit, signe de la fin de son discours, le Gryffondor prit tous de suite la parole en chuchotant.

- C'est Rogue n'est ce pas ?

- Chut ! lui répondit Hermione, qu'est ce qui arriverait si on t'entendait dire ça. Et puis ce n'est pas sa faute, je l'ai obligé à le faire.

- Je ne le blâme pas mais tous ça n'annonce rien qui vaille.

Ron se pencha vers Harry et Hermione pour prendre part à la conversation.

- Est-ce que tu sais où est la tête de Goyle ?

- Je crois qu'il l'a envoyé à sa mère ou à Voldemort.

- Tous ça va mal finir, annonça Harry en fronçant les sourcils, Voldemort n'appréciera pas qu'on se moque de lui ainsi.

- Il n'avait pas le choix Harry, je lui ai demandé, je ne supportais pas de voir ce salaud en vie !

- On le sait Hermione, mais je crains que les mangemorts ne s'en servent comme prétexte pour lancer une attaque.

- N'annonce rien de précipiter, lui dit Ron. Si c'est le cas, je suis persuadé qu'une réunion de l'Ordre aura bientôt lieu.

Hermione hocha la tête avant de reporter son regard sur Severus. Elle le vit se lever à la suite de Dumbledore et ils se dirigèrent vers la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs qui leur permettait de sortir de la Grande Salle. Elle prit quelques minutes à élaborer un discours dans sa tête puis s'élança elle aussi à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Elle emprunta le grand escalier de marbre. Elle courut ensuite dans les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, là où se trouvait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

Elle vit alors la gargouille encore ouverte sur l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle se dépêcha alors avant que le passage ne se referme, elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Elle bondit alors sur la première marche et sentit la gargouille se remettre à sa place juste derrière elle. Elle reprit son souffle quelques instants avant de monter les marches d'un pas rapide. Elle arriva alors devant une porte de chêne. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra.

Les deux hommes tournèrent alors la tête vers elle. Dumbledore semblait furieux et son visage avait perdu toute trace de joie. Severus lui ne semblait pas énervé, il était resté calme pendant toute la durée des réprimandes du directeur.

- C'est ma faute, lança alors Hermione en s'approchant d'eux. C'est moi qui aie demandé au Professeur Rogue de faire tous ça.

- Mis Granger… commença Dumbledore

- Vraiment Monsieur le directeur, ne reprochez pas quoi que ce soit au professeur Rogue, si je n'avais rien demandé rien de tous cela ne se serrait passé.

La jeune femme se tenait droite comme un piquet, le visage fermé, résolu à protéger l'homme à côté d'elle coûte que coûte. Ils étaient si proches que leurs bras se frôlaient. Ce bref contact mit les sens du vampire en alerte et une soudaine envie de coller son corps contre celui de la préfète lui traversa l'esprit.

- Miss Granger, ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ne sera pas sans conséquence. Je crois en effet que Severus à déclencher les hostilités. Voldemort pourrait attaquer à tous moment.

- J'en suis consciente, Monsieur. Mais cet affrontement et de toutes manières inévitable. Tôt ou tard, cette bataille doit avoir lieu.

- Nous ne sommes pas prêts…

L'homme sembla tout à coup très vieux, plus qu'il n'y parait en temps normal. Il s'assit alors dans le grand fauteuil de son bureau et prit sa tête dans ses mains, se massant les tympans. Hermione jeta un regard à Severus. Il lui fit un doux sourire avant de s'adresser au directeur.

- Albus, nous ne serons jamais réellement prêts à tous cela. Comment l'être ? Vous allez devoir utiliser un être humain d'à peine 17 ans en arme mortelle. Personne ne peut être prêt à tous ça, mais nous tous de notre mieux pour l'être.

Un long soupire répondit au maître des potions. Le regard las, Dumbledore leur demanda de le laisser et les avertit qu'une réunion de l'Ordre aurait bientôt lieu. Hermione et Severus descendirent les escaliers en silence, sans se regarder. Arrivé en bas, la gargouille les laissa passer avant de se replacer devant l'entrée. Ils firent quelques pas dans la même direction, côte à côte, avec assez de distance entre eux pour qu'aucune partie de leurs corps ne se frôle. Le vampire brisa alors soudain le silence.

- J'aimerais vous remerciez d'être intervenue, lui dit-il dans un chuchotement.

- Je ne sais pas si mon intervention a été bien utile.

- Au contraire, Albus était furieux contre moi, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant eu honte de le décevoir. Il m'a toujours fait confiance, même après que je sois devenu un vampire. Et j'ai fait la chose que je m'étais toujours interdite afin de respecter sa confiance j'ai tué un élève de Poudlard.

Hermione s'arrêta alors de marcher, ce qui obligea l'homme à en faire de même. Elle se mit face à lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ce n'était pas un élève, lui dit-elle avec force, c'était un mangemort. Un mangemort qui a tué une vie innocente. Vous avez agis avec justice.

Elle fit quelques pas pour combler l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux et lui saisi la main. Le contact, cette fois-ci, les électrisa tous les deux.

- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez.

Le timbre de voix de la jeune femme fit frissonner le vampire. Ses yeux s'assombrirent tandis qu'ils étaient toujours plongés dans ceux de la Gryffondor. Soudain, il l'entraina alors dans une salle vide et avant qu'Hermione prenne conscience de ce qui se passait, Severus avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les lèvres du maître des potions étaient douces et froides. Un flot de penser envahirent alors la préfète et elle se rendit compte que tous ce qu'elle pensait était en réalité les pensées de son professeur.

Une connexion s'établissait entre eux tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient encore et encore et Hermione ressentit alors tous le désir qu'il avait d'elle. Elle se rendait compte du grand pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui et que quoi qu'elle fasse il ne lui résisterait pas. Tous cela l'étonna et l'effraya. Elle ne voulait pas exercer un pouvoir si grand sur autrui. Elle s'éloigna alors brusquement de lui. La Gryffondor lut alors sur le visage de l'homme à quel point cette séparation le blessa. Il reprit ses esprits et la fixa de son regard rougeoyant.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur Hermione, je t'appartiens désormais, je ne peux pas aller contre cela.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas être en possession de tout ce pouvoir. Je ne veux pas vous contrôler.

- Pourtant c'est ainsi que ça se passe, je me donne à toi entièrement et j'en mourrais si tu me refusais.

Hermione sut alors que la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il périsse par sa faute. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, acceptant de ce fait qu'il soit entièrement à elle. En sentant à nouveau la douceur de ses lèvres, elle voulut bien plus et sentir la douceur de son corps tout entier. La voix de Severus résonna alors dans sa tête. « _Tous ce que tu souhaite ma belle_ ». Elle s'écarta alors une nouvelle fois de lui.

- Vous avez entendu mes pensées ?

- Il va falloir t'habituer, si tu acceptes notre connexion, nous serons liés en tous points. Et tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux. Je ferais tous pour toi.

- Ca va un peu trop vite pour moi tout ça, je dois prendre un peu de recul.

Le sourire du vampire fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit de lui avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce. Elle se rendit alors rapidement en cours, retrouvant du même fait Harry et Ron. Elle s'installa entre les deux garçons et ne dit rien de toute l'heure, se contentant de prendre des notes en écoutant le Professeur McGonnagall faire son cour sur les Animagus. Ses pensées dérivaient souvent sur ce qui c'était passé entre elle et Rogue et elle avait de ce fait beaucoup de mal à ne pas perdre le fil de la leçon.

Hermione passa la journée entière plongée dans ses pensées, répondant vaguement aux questions de ses deux amis qui s'inquiétaient pour elle. Rogue avait passé toute l'heure du déjeuné à la regarder intensément. Elle sentait son regard sur elle mais n'avait pas osé le regarder à son tour. A la fin des cours, la Gryffondor semblait épuisée. Elle avait lutté pour ne pas penser à lui, pour ne pas l'entendre dans sa tête mais son subconscient semblait en avoir décidé autrement car deux forces se battaient en elle l'une pour réentendre la voix de Rogue dans sa tête, l'autre pour ne pas se sentir lié à lui.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle se rendait jusqu'à se chambre de préfète qu'elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, et que malgré tout, la chose qu'elle voulait le plus c'était céder au vampire. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui appartenait mais pour elle, elle avait vraiment l'impression que Rogue prenait peu à peu le contrôle d'elle. C'est une voix grave et profonde qui résonna dans sa tête alors qu'elle n'était qu'à un couloir de ses appartements. « _Laisse-moi être à toi ». _Cette simple phrase lui fit changer sa destination. Elle courut à en perdre haleine et redescendit les étages du château. Ses pas la menèrent au cachot, devant le tableau des appartements de Rogue. Le tableau bascula pour la laisser entrer sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de donner le mot de passe.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière elle, deux bras l'entourèrent et elle se retrouva blottît contre le torse dur du vampire. Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Elle répondit avidement à son baiser comme si c'était la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait faire. Il la regarda alors dans les yeux et à nouveau sa voix résonna dans la tête d'Hermione. « _Tu es venu _».

- J'accepte d'être lié à vous, je ne peux pas aller contre cela, je crois que je vous appartiens autant que vous m'appartenez. Mon corps, mon esprit vous réclame à chaque instant.

- Hermione… murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Il l'embrasse à nouveau, recouvrant son corps de caresse. Elle vit alors ce qu'il voulait faire d'elle mais cette fois là elle sut qu'il la laisserait entièrement maîtresse de son corps. Il lui montrait ses pensées sans pudeur afin qu'elle puisse lui dire non si elle ne voulait pas se donner à lui. Elle pressa un peu plus fort ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui faire comprendre. Comme si elle ne pesait rien, il la souleva alors du sol pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une femme puisse se donner aussi aisément à quelqu'un comme moi. Le moindre mouvement, le moindre soupir était une merveille pour moi. Je jouissais d'entendre chacun de ses gémissement qu'elle poussait pendant que je l'honorai de la plus belle façon qui soit.

Jamais une femme ne m'avait fait cet effet là, jamais je ne mettais lié ainsi à un être humain, chacune de ses pensées pénétré mon esprit et rendait le moment plus magique encore. Je laissai mes sens se décupler pour ressentir plus fort encore la multitude d'émotion qui surgissait en moi. Elle n'avait pas prit peur quand son regard croisa mes yeux rouge, ni quand elle sentit sur ses lèvres mes dents pointus qui les mordillaient doucement. Elle avait continué à gémir et à se donner complètement.

Elle dormait à présent d'un sommeil paisible et mes yeux ne se lassaient pas de contempler son corps parfait. La courbe de son cou, la rondeur de ses seins et la douce forme de ses hanches. Je retenais avec beaucoup de mal mes doigts qui voulaient la caresser encore, mais je ne voulais pas la réveiller.

Grace à elle je me sentais homme, et oubliais un instant ma condition de vampire, la guerre dehors pour ne me concentrer que sur cette vie qu'elle m'offrait.

Je l'aimais.

* * *

Une douce lumière réveilla Hermione le lendemain. Des dizaines de petites bougies étaient allumés dans la chambre. Son corps nu reposait tout contre celui de l'homme qui l'avait fait sienne la nuit précédente. Elle pouvait sentir ses doigts tracer de petits cercles sur sa hanche. Elle se retourna alors pour lui faire face. Elle lui sourit, émerveillé par le regard doux qu'il lui lançait, c'était merveilleux d'être regardé ainsi.

- Je suis désolé, lui chuchota-t-il, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te caresser. Mais il est bientôt l'heure de te lever si tu veux avoir le temps de manger avant d'aller en cours.

Il l'embrassa après avoir fini de parler. C'était si bon. Les lèvres froides du vampire, réveillèrent la jeune femme qui s'enhardit à l'embrasser avec plus de ferveur. Mais d'une petite pression sur l'épaule, il l'obligea à se séparer de ses lèvres. Elle posa alors sa tête sur son torse et il l'entoura de ses bras. « _A quoi penses-tu ?_ ». Entendit-elle dans sa tête.

- Je veux tous savoir Severus, sur ta condition.

- Ce n'est peut être pas le moment de parler de ça…

- Au contraire je crois que si, lui répondit-elle en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« _Je me suis donnée à toi cette nuit, je veux savoir ce qui se cache au plus profond de toi, le bon comme le mauvais_ » finit-elle en pensée. Le regard qu'il lui rendit lui confirma qu'il avait entendu. Il prit une longue inspiration comme c'était si rare chez lui et il ferma les yeux un instant comme s'il cherchait dans sa mémoire ce qu'il allait lui dire. Des flashs apparurent alors dans la tête d'Hermione mais ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Severus préférait mettre des mots sur les images.

- Tu dois savoir avant tous que dans ma vie d'homme j'ai été fou d'amour pour Lily Evans, la mère d'Harry. Et c'est son choix pour James Potter qui m'a conduit vers Voldemort. J'ai tout fait pour l'oublier. Je me suis plonger dans la magie noire, j'ai obéi à chacun des ordres de Voldemort si bien que je montais en grade plus vite que n'importe qui d'autres. Mais Voldemort se plaisait à connaître chacune des faiblesses de ses mangemorts et il savait que la mienne était l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Lily. Il m'a caché le plan qu'il avait de tuer les Potter afin que je ne m'en mêle pas.

« Je ne me suis jamais douté de ce qui se tramait, et j'ai cru mourir la nuit où j'ai appris ce qui c'était passée. J'ai maudit Voldemort et je me suis exilé loin à l'est en Europe. Je savais que je n'arriverai jamais à me remettre de la mort de Lily et c'est en ruminant ses sombres pensées que je suis tombé sur Blodwynn Bludd, un vampire qui m'avait prit en chasse. Malheureusement il a dû voir beaucoup de potentiel en moi puisqu'il m'a laissé en vie au lieu de me tuer, et m'a transformé en vampire. Il m'a bien entendu prit sous son aile pour ne pas laisser un jeune vampire dans la nature. Car même si les vampires tuent sans pitié ils sont assez respectueux des règles du ministère de la magie.

« Lorsque j'étais devenu assez autonome il m'a laissé partir. Je suis retourné en Angleterre. Débarrassé de toutes émotions, je ne ressentais plus la douleur de la mort de Lily mais je me suis néanmoins rendu auprès de Dumbledore pour lui proposer mon aide, je voulais devenir espion car le désire de vengeance ne s'était pas tout à fait éteint. »

Severus se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, souvenir du passé. Hermione attendit patiemment qu'il poursuive. Il caressa le bras d'Hermione lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- Malgré tous ce que cela a pu m'apporter, je ne souhaite à personne de devenir un vampire. Les émotions s'éteignent totalement ou se décuplent de manière incontrôlable. On ne peut se nourrir que de sang, en exclusivité. J'utilise un sortilège d'illusion depuis que je suis à Poudlard afin de faire croire que je mange comme tous le monde. Contrairement aux légendes, le soleil ne me fait strictement rien. En réalité rien ne peut vraiment me tuer, les sortilèges n'ont aucun effet sur moi, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai une rapidité et une force décuplées. Cependant, je ne te cache pas que j'ignore encore beaucoup chose. J'ai été désemparé quand j'ai su que je t'avais mis enceinte. Et je ne savais pas non plus que je pouvais me lier ainsi à quelqu'un et ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour toi.

Hermione prit cela comme une réelle déclaration. Emue, elle se redressa pour l'embrasser, et ils perdirent le temps de quelques minutes toute connexion avec la réalité. A contre cœur ils se séparèrent, le temps de reprendre leurs habitudes d'élève et de professeur était arrivé. Mais ils savaient déjà qu'il allait être difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était entre eux.


	16. Le lien

**Me revoici avec un chapître un peu plus long que les autres pour votre plus grand plaisir :P . Je remercie DameBlanche et trjkhi pour suivre ma fic avec autant d'assiduité et aussi Eirann4ever, pour ses conseils et indications qui me sont très utiles. J'espère que ce chapître vous plaira, et j'attends avec impatience vos avis !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Le lien**

Chaque année, le professeur Dumbledore rappelait, lors de son discours de bienvenue, qu'aucun élève ne devait se rendre dans la forêt interdite. Elle abritait des créatures merveilleuses, dangereuses voir maléfique et sa superficie pouvait tromper n'importe qui jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde dans les profondeurs des bois. Albus Dumbledore parlait en connaissance de cause, lui non plus ne s'y aventurait pas sauf en de rares exceptions. C'est pour cette raison que ce jour là, il se retrouvait à marcher seul sur le sentier qui menait au plus profond de la forêt. Baguette à la main, il avait les sens en alerte afin de ne pas se faire surprendre. Il ne savait pas si Fumseck avait bel et bien délivré son message, mais il avançait malgré tout à la rencontre des habitants des bois. Le soleil n'éclairait plus jusque là où il se trouvait et seule la faible lumière que dégageait sa baguette l'aidait à se guider.

Il entendit soudain des bruits de sabots, que ne cherchait pas à dissimuler son propriétaire. Le directeur de Poudlard s'arrêta et attendit. Surgissant de l'obscurité, une créature s'éleva face à Dumbledore. C'était un homme noir au crane rasé, tout du moins il était homme jusqu'au niveau de la ceinture puisque son corps était ensuite celui d'un cheval. Dumbledore le salua en inclinant le corps. Le centaure s'inclina à son tour, bien qu'il s'assure qu'il ne s'abaisse moins que le faisait l'homme.

- Magorian, salua le directeur.

- Albus, répondit le centaure, j'ai bien eu ton message. Mais l'avis de mon clan n'a pas changé, nous ne voulons pas prendre part à la guerre.

- Je ne te demande pas d'y prendre part, mais d'assurer notre sécurité autant que je pourrais assurer la sécurité des tiens si cela venait à mal tourner.

Le centaure ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le vieil homme le regardait sans ciller. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé, et il avait besoin de l'aval des habitants de la forêt s'il voulait mettre les sorciers en sécurité.

- Le mage noir ne s'en ai jamais prit à nous et les étoiles ne nous ont jamais montré que cela se produirait. Nous avons peur qu'il vienne nous attaquer si nous portons secours aux hommes.

- Il le fera, que vous nous aidiez ou non. Si Voldemort prend le pouvoir, tous ce que nous connaissons de bon en ce monde sera détruit. Et je ne donne pas cher de la forêt, il voudra détruire toute force magique qui n'est pas lié à lui, et toi et moi savons la force qui regorge dans cette forêt.

- Dans ce cas je te ferai parvenir notre réponse au plus vite une fois que j'aurai soumis ses informations à notre clan. Je m'en vais à présent

Dumbledore regarda le centaure s'éloignait puis disparaître dans l'obscurité. Il avait mit entre les mains du clan de ses êtres, le dernier espoir du monde magique si Voldemort venait à s'élever au dessus de tout. L'homme passa une main sur son visage, comme il se sentait vieux ! Il fallait en finir avec tous ça et il mettait entre les mains d'innocents l'avenir de tous, Harry le premier.

* * *

Hermione et Severus n'avait pas passé de temps ensemble en dehors des cours et des repas en commun depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. La semaine leur paraissait bien longue l'un sans l'autre. Souvent Hermione entendait la voix du vampire résonner dans sa tête, il lui disait à quel point elle lui manquait, qu'il voulait la voir. Il s'était même permis un soir où elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher de lui détailler toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'il allait lui faire lorsqu'ils seraient à nouveau ensemble. La jeune femme avait sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et n'avait réussi à s'endormir que bien plus tard que l'heure prévu, l'esprit envahie d'images de Severus et elle. C'était très compliqué pour le maître des potions de garder son sang froid lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce que la Gryffondor. Il avait toujours eu le contrôle de lui-même mais depuis qu'il s'était lié à elle, le vampire qui dormait en lui ne demandait qu'à sortir lorsqu'il sentait son odeur où entendait la mélodie de son pouls qui se frayait un chemin si souvent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Severus n'avait jamais autant attendu le week-end, signe de vacances et de moments intimes avec Hermione. La réunion de l'Ordre prévu le dimanche était la seule ombre au tableau. Il devrait supporter les regards de mépris si souvent porté sur lui quand il devait prendre la parole. A la fin de la dernière heure de cours, le vampire poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis que les derniers élèves sortaient de la salle de classe. Aussitôt il se concentra pour entrer en contact avec la Gryffondor.

« _Rejoins-moi dans mon bureau, je n'en peux plus de te voir _»

La réponse ne vint pas immédiatement, il savait qu'Hermione avait plus de mal pour se concentrer et capter sa présence pour lui faire parvenir des messages.

« _Je ne peux pas, il faudra attendre après le dîner _»

Il frissonna de frustration, il avait attendu ce jour toute la semaine et maintenant qu'il était si près de passer du temps avec elle, l'attente était infernale. Il sortit alors de la classe, espérant la croiser dans les couloirs et lui faire sentir à elle aussi la frustration de ne pas pouvoir se toucher alors qu'ils sont dans la même pièce. Il croisa de nombreux élèves baladant leurs valises derrière eux, se préparant pour rentrer chez eux. L'impatience était palpable, nombres d'entre eux étaient pressés de quitter le château au vue des derniers événements. Il en profita pour passer sa mauvaise humeur en enlevant des points au Serdaigles et Poufsoufles qu'il croisait sous prétexte que leurs valises se trouvaient sur son chemin. C'est quand il arriva dans le hall d'entrée qu'il entendit immédiatement parmi le brouhaha la voix de celle qui le hantait.

- Vous reviendrez Ginny et toi en même temps que vos parents pour la réunion de l'Ordre dimanche alors ?

Il repéra aussitôt où elle se trouvait : près de la porte elle se tenait aux côtés de Potter et semblait dire au revoir à Weasley en face d'elle. Il se concentra sur eux pour entendre la conversation.

- Oui, lui répondit le rouquin, en ce qui me concerne, mais je ne crois pas que maman laissera Ginny venir, elle va être infernale.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester au château avec Ginny ? C'est quand même plus sur, et avec votre famille qui est ouvertement associée à l'Ordre du Phénix, vous êtes une cible prioritaire pour les mangemorts.

C'était Harry qui avait prit la parole, et Severus le vit observer Ginny du coin de l'œil, l'air inquiet. Il devina alors rapidement que quelque chose se passait entre les deux Gryffondor et il pensa immédiatement à James Potter et Lily : lui, le portrait craché de son père, et la jeune Weasley avec les mêmes cheveux roux que son amour de jeunesse. Il chassa ses pensées dérangeantes pour réécouter les Gryffondors.

- C'est pour cette raison que maman et papa veulent que l'on passe les fêtes en famille. Avec la guerre au dehors, je crois qu'ils ont peur que ce soit le dernier noël… Et ils ne t'ont pas invité bien sur pour que tu restes en sécurité au château. Et Hermione a décidé de rester elle aussi, pour te tenir compagnie évidemment.

Les deux garçons rigolèrent à ce que venait de dire le rouquin, Hermione leva alors le regard vers Severus et il lut dans ses yeux que c'était bien évidemment pour lui qu'elle était restée. Il quitta alors le hall dans un grand mouvement de cape pour s'empêcher de marcher vers la Gryffondor et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Le dîner eut lieu un peu plus tard qu'à l'habitude, puisque Dumbledore avait escorté en personne les élèves qui repartaient pour les vacances afin d'assurer leur sécurité. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, il sortit sa baguette magique et d'un mouvement souple il fit s'envoler les tables contre les murs afin de n'en laisser qu'une, car peu de gens étaient restés. Les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick s'installèrent en bout de table, suivis de McGonnagall, Dumbledore et Severus qui s'assirent les uns à côté des autres. Neville Londubat alla s'asseoir timidement à côté du directeur qui lui sourit, son air bienveillant sur le visage. Trois élèves de Poufsoufle de 5éme année prirent place à leur tour, suivit d'une bonne dizaine d'élèves de Serdaigle. Malfoy et Crabbe était les deux seuls Serpentard restés au château et allèrent à l'autre extrémité de la table, loin des autres. Luna Lovegood arriva à la hâte et s'installa face à Neville. Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent les deux derniers assis, le premier face à Dumbledore, et la jeune femme en face de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci se crispa immédiatement quand il la vit s'asseoir face à lui, il serra sa fourchette dans sa main et son visage se ferma totalement. Le professeur McGonnagall le remarqua aussitôt et ne se gêna pas de lui faire remarquer.

- Si cela vous gêne d'être entouré de Gryffondor, Severus, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas loin de tous tenir compagnie à vos deux Serpentard ?

- Allons allons, mes chers professeurs, intervint Dumbledore avant que la situation ne s'enflamme, ce sont les vacances de noël, alors oublions un instant la coupe des maisons et les discordes Gryffondor – Serpentard.

Severus lança un regard noir au professeur de Métamorphose avant de regarder discrètement la jeune femme face à lui. Seul la largeur de la table les séparée. S'il tendait la jambe sous celle-ci il savait qu'il pouvait rencontrer les pieds de la préfète. Il se mit à trembler légèrement, faisant preuve de tout son self-control pour ne pas attraper la jeune femme, et l'emmener loin des autres pour profiter pleinement d'elle.

« _Quelle torture ma douce ! Si près de moi qu'il me suffirait de tendre le bras pour toucher ton visage_ »

Hermione releva la tête aussitôt lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son professeur résonnait dans sa tête et elle croisa le regard noir de l'homme qui l'observait. Elle prit alors conscience de ce qu'il pouvait éprouver. Elle aussi se sentit irrémédiablement attirer par lui et n'avait qu'une envie, toucher le corps en face d'elle. Elle coupa court à leur échange pour se concentrer sur la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître et aux conversations en face d'elle. Dumbledore prit alors la parole.

- Que diriez-vous d'un bal pour le nouvel an. Je pense que tous autant que nous sommes avons besoin de nous détendre pendant ces vacances. N'est ce pas Severus ?

- Certainement Professeur Dumbledore

Harry rigola intérieurement en entendant le directeur prendre Rogue à partit en ce qui concernait de se détendre. Mais il ne montra rien de peur de subir une nouvelle fois les foudres du maître des Potions. Dumbledore reprit la parole un peu plus fort cette fois-ci afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

- Je crois que ce serait très judicieux en effet ! Et je demande même à chacun d'entre vous mes chers enfants de ne pas hésiter à écrire à vos familles afin qu'elles viennent profiter de la fête ! Et oui même vous Messieurs Malfoy et Crabbe, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est Serpentard que l'on n'aime pas la fête ! Je trouverais même très amusant d'en faire un bal costumé ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Ce serait une très bonne idée Professeur Dumbledore, lui répondit Flitwick, j'ai toujours rêvé de me trouver un déguisement de chevalier servant !

Hermione et Harry rigolèrent doucement en imaginant le minuscule Professeur d'Enchantements dans un costume de chevalier. Mais ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore les interpella cependant et Harry s'adressa à Hermione en chuchotant.

- Malfoy ne va quand même pas faire venir sa famille ici ? Tous le monde sait que son père est un mangemort. Dumbledore ne prendrait pas ce risque !

- Je ne sais pas Harry. Tu devrais penser à lui demander à la réunion de demain … C'est très risqué en effet si les Malfoy assistent à cette fête.

Tandis qu'elle discutait, Hermione ne s'était pas rendu compte que le vampire en face d'elle avait quittait la table et s'était éclipsé discrètement. Elle fut donc désemparée quand elle releva la tête sur la chaise vide. Ils avaient tellement attendu le moment de se retrouver à deux et maintenant il s'en allait comme un voleur, sans rien lui dire. D'autres élèves quittaient aussi la table pour retourner dans la salle commune, aussi cela ne parut pas bizarre quand elle s'excusa auprès d'Harry en prétextant qu'elle avait une dernière chose à vérifier à la bibliothèque avant d'aller se coucher. Elle sortit précipitamment de la grande salle et se dirigea furibonde vers les cachots, quand sa voix résonna dans sa tête

« _Rejoins moi ma belle_ »

« _Où es-tu ?_ » lui répondit-elle un peu brusquement

« _Concentre toi sur ma voix, laisse toi guider_ »

Elle ferma alors un instant les yeux puis commença à marcher de manière instinctive pendant qu'il continuait de lui murmurer des mots doux. Elle se retrouva dans la bibliothèque mais elle ne le trouva pas. Pourtant elle était sur qu'il l'avait guidé jusque là. Elle dut alors redescendre les quatre étages qu'elle venait de monter et se rendit dans les cachots, mais comme elle le pensait, il ne s'y trouvait pas. Son impatience montait à chaque endroit qu'elle trouvait vide de sa présence. Il l'avait emmené également devant le bureau de Dumbledore, dans la salle de classe vide où ils s'étaient embrassés, et en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle le maudit quand elle eut fini de monter tous les étages et qu'elle ne l'y trouva pas.

« _Alors ma belle, tu n'es pas doué pour jouer à cache-cache _»

« _C'est stupide Severus je veux te voir_ »

« _Alors concentre-toi_ ! »

Elle réfléchit alors un instant avant de bouger et elle sut alors qu'elle se trompait quand elle se concentrait sur l'endroit où il était. Elle ne devait pas se fier à l'endroit où il lui disait « _Je suis là_ » mais aux endroits où il était quand il l'encourageait à aller là où il le souhaitait. Aussi elle attendit quand il lui montra une image du grand hall. Au contraire elle se concentra à l'endroit où il était quand il lui murmurait « _Viens me chercher_ » ou « _Je t'attends_ »

Elle vit alors l'image d'un grand couloir, de trophées et d'une sorcière borgne. Elle sut immédiatement où il se cachait : le couloir du troisième étage. Elle courut à en perdre haleine et enfin elle le vit. Il lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence tandis qu'il se concentrait à entrer en contact avec elle. L'impatience qu'elle avait éprouvée à le retrouver se mua en colère et en désir. Elle avait autant envie de s'abandonner dans ses bras qu'à lui crier dessus pour le remercier de l'avoir fait tourner en bourrique.

« _Je t'ai trouvé_ » lui envoya-t-elle par pensée.

Elle le vit regarder autour de lui et enfin il lui face. Son regard se voila immédiatement de désir et ses pupilles tendaient progressivement vers le rouge.

- Tu as réussi mon amour, lui dit-il dans un sourire

- Enlève ce sourire de ton visage et jure-moi que tu ne me feras plus jamais ça.

Il continuait à sourire tandis qu'il marchait vers elle. Il leva sa main pour toucher son visage mais elle recula, évitant tout contact.

- Jure-le-moi Severus !

- Hermione ! J'ai attendu si longtemps, laisse-moi te toucher.

- Tu as attendu si longtemps et pourtant tu t'es amusé avec moi pour retarder nos retrouvailles !

- Non ma belle, je voulais que tu comprennes la force de notre lien, que tu apprennes à le métriser. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, tu es lié à un vampire.

Elle comprit à quoi avait servit tous cela mais elle ne lui pardonna pas pour autant. Ses yeux se froncèrent et elle voulait lui apprendre quelque chose en retour, lui montrait à quel point elle avait de l'emprise sur lui.

- Je comprends mais mon propos n'a pas changé, je veux que tu me jure de ne plus recommencer sans m'avertir au préalable que c'est pour m'entraîner à renforcer notre lien.

- Hermione…

Il avait un doux sourire sur le visage et leva une nouvelle fois la main pour la toucher mais elle recula et il perdit son sourire.

- Non Severus, ravale ton égo de Serpentard et jure-le-moi !

Les yeux du vampire se froncèrent et il perdit toute trace de douceur sur son visage. La Gryffondor recula à nouveau d'un pas pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas disposée à ce qu'il la touche sans qu'il ne lui fasse sa promesse. Tout se passa alors très vite. Severus bondit sur elle et avant qu'elle ne remarque quoi que ce soit elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur de pierre, les bras de chaque côté de son visage, le corps du vampire étroitement serré contre le sien. Elle était prisonnière de l'homme mais ne s'en plaignait. Elle en avait marre de leur petit jeu et voulait combler la semaine d'attente l'un sans l'autre. Elle lui permit alors de l'embrasser et il captura ses lèvres passionnément. Il frotta son corps contre elle sans lâcher ses lèvres. Elle put alors sentir le désir qu'il avait d'elle. Elle se libéra de son emprise pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Les mains libres, il les pressa contre ses hanches, puis sans efforts il la porta, Hermione passant ses jambes de chaque côté du corps du sorcier. Leur étreinte devint plus pressante, il voulait la faire sienne. Mais un miaulement bien connu les arrêta net. Severus lâcha les lèvres de la préfète et ils regardèrent tous les deux Miss Teigne qui les observa quelques secondes avant de faire demi-tour.

- Rusard ne va pas tarder à arriver, viens.

Il lui attrapa la main et tentèrent de marcher rapidement malgré leurs membres engourdis par le désir. Ils dépassèrent plusieurs tableaux, puis le maître des potions s'arrêta net devant un portrait vide de son propriétaire, il tapota celui-ci avec sa baguette et le tableau pivota sur un escalier en colimaçon. Ils descendirent rapidement et se retrouvèrent dans les cachots. Une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte des appartements de Severus, Hermione se mit à rire. Il écouta le son cristallin en la regardant tendrement. Le désir qu'il avait d'elle ne l'avait pas quitté, mais il le sentait peu à peu s'effacer pour laisser place à l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle croisa son regard et ce qu'elle vit la fit s'arrêter de rire. Elle lut en lui comme un livre ouvert et vit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle sans qu'il n'ait besoin de l'avouer dans sa tête ou à haute voix.

* * *

C'est si bon de te retrouver. L'attente était devenue insupportable et enfin je te retrouve dans mes bras ma douce Hermione. Nue, dans mes bras, tu es plus belle qui peut exister en ce monde. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, mon élixir de vie, ma lumière qui me sort de l'obscurité. J'ai toujours vécu dans la douleur, le mensonge, la trahison et je me retrouve à aimer la créature la plus pure qui puisse exister.

Je ne pourrais te l'avouer mon amour, mais je t'ai aimé au moment même où tu t'ais donné à moi sans peur, sans retenue. Comment une jeune femme peut elle me faire ressentir ces multitudes d'émotions qui me transpercent dès que je la regarde ?

Tu es mon âme sœur Hermione, et je crois que tu ne te rends pas vraiment compte à quel point tu es importante dans ma vie. Un vampire ne s'attache à rien, à personne, mais tu m'as enchainé à toi à jamais. Je me croyais dans l'impossibilité de mourir mais je crois en vérité que la mort sera pour moi le moment où tu n'habiteras plus cette terre, car tu es devenue pour moi ma raison de vivre. Je donnerais tous ce que je possède pour t'avoir pour toujours à mes côtés.

Mais ce sont des pensées égoïstes car je suis destiné à voir passé tous les âges alors que tu es destinée à une mort certaine car jamais je ne ferais de toi l'être mort-vivant que je suis. Comment puis-je profiter pleinement de ta présence dans mes bras quand je me dis que tu disparaitras aussi vite que tu es apparue dans ma vie. Je t'aime Hermione, et ce monde sans toi, je n'en veux plus.

* * *

Ils avaient passé toute la journée et la nuit du samedi ensemble, enfermés dans les appartements de Severus. Personne ne s'était interrogé sur leur absence lors des repas. Hermione avait envoyé une missive à Harry pour s'excuser de son absence et lui avait promis qu'elle passerait du temps avec lui la semaine suivante. Il avait compris, ne voulant pas se mêler des relations qu'elle entretenait avec le vampire. Le dimanche matin, ils se réveillèrent à l'aube pour assister à la réunion de l'Ordre. La Gryffondor ressentait une grande impatience à y aller, tout au contraire du maître des potions.

- Lève-toi Severus, si on arrive en retard tous les deux, les autres vont se poser des questions.

La jeune femme retira le drap sous lequel le vampire s'était réfugié pour montrer à quel point il ne voulait plus y aller. Elle rougit quand elle vit le corps nu de l'homme mais celui-ci ne le remarqua pas et semblait très à l'aise nu devant elle.

- Eh bien qu'ils s'en posent ! dit-il en grognant.

Il attrapa le bras de la sorcière et l'entraina dans le lit qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt pour aller se laver. Il l'emprisonna sous le poids de son corps et commença à enlever les boutons de la chemise de la préfète avec gourmandise. Il lui couvrit le cou de petits baisés tandis que son désir montait peu à peu. Mais Hermione ne capitula pas.

- Tu as pu profiter pleinement de moi pendant ces dernières 24 heures ! Alors essaie de contrôler tes envies le temps d'une matinée.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es tout simplement irrésistible.

La colère de la Gryffondor s'envola alors, il avait le don pour lui envoyer des compliments alors qu'elle lui criait dessus. Elle se mit alors à sourire et il relâcha la pression de son corps, capitulant à se lever enfin. Il captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser avant de se lever. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le regarder pendant qu'il marchait fièrement vers sa penderie pour s'habiller. L'encre noir du tatouage de son dos brillait sous la lumière des bougies allumaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle partit avant lui vers la salle de réunion de l'Ordre afin qu'on ne les voit pas arriver ensemble. Harry attendait devant la porte en compagnie de Ron. La jeune femme courut vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ron quel plaisir de te revoir !

- Hermione, ça fait à peine deux jours que j'ai quitté le château, répondit-il étonné

- Je sais, mais tellement de choses se sont passé depuis que tu es parti. Je suis tellement heureuse, tout ce qui se passe avec…

- Chut Hermione, l'arrêta aussitôt Harry, on ne veut pas en savoir plus, Ron et moi. Tout ce qui se passe entre lui et toi reste entre vous, s'il te plait.

- On ne veut pas imaginer la chauve souris avoir une vie sociale, vois tu !

- Ron !

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le courage de se disputer avec eux quand elle les vit rire. Après tout, elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Severus n'avait jamais était tendre avec eux, et s'ils préféraient continuer à le détester, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Ils ne le connaissaient comme elle le connaissait. Après quelques minutes, ils rentrèrent dans la pièce et allèrent s'asseoir à leur place. La jeune femme se retrouva bien évidemment tout près de Severus et celui-ci lui lança un regard froid, lui faisant comprendre la distance qu'ils devaient créer entre eux. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Je suis heureux de vous voir tous ici, mes amis. J'ai quelque chose de très important à annoncer pour ceux qui l'ignorent encore. Un mangemort est mort dans le château la semaine dernière, il s'agit de Gregory Goyle, qui comme son père avait reçu la marque des ténèbres.

- Qui a donc été assez stupide pour faire cela ? demanda Maugrey avec rage. Agressé un fils de mangemort à Poudlard va bien entendu déchaîner la colère de toute cette racaille.

- Peu importe le coupable Alastor, je …

- Non Monsieur, coupa quelqu'un, je crois que tous le monde ici a le droit de savoir.

Hermione s'était levé pour s'adresser à tous les membres de l'Ordre. Severus l'avait immédiatement regardé avec de grands yeux étonnés mais personne ne le remarqua, tous trop occupés à fixer eux aussi la jeune femme. La Gryffondor inspira profondément puis entama son discours.

- Comme l'a si bien dit Monsieur Maugrey, ce qui s'est passé va sans nul doute déchaîner la colère des mangemorts, et je pense que si une attaque a lieu à cause de cela chaque personne ici présente doit savoir pourquoi elle a lieu. Je suis tombée enceinte au début de l'année scolaire.

Hermione attendit avant de poursuivre, tous les visages tournés vers elle. Madame Weasley avait plaqué sa main devant sa bouche, Harry et Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme avouait tous cela, elle n'allait quand même pas avouer sa relation avec Rogue ?

- Bien entendu au bout d'un certain temps, et plus vite qu'en temps normal, ma morphologie s'est modifié et je n'ai pas pu cacher cette grossesse aux autres élèves. Il semblerait que Goyle ait donné cette information à Voldemort et qu'il a été chargé de me faire du mal pour atteindre Harry. Il m'a poussé dans les escaliers et j'ai perdu mon enfant.

La Gryffondor serra les poings pour contrôler ses émotions, elle vit les cheveux de Tonks virer au noir en signe de deuil. Severus de son côté, voulait la faire s'arrêter de parler, l'emmener loin de tous pour lui faire oublier ces sombres événements, mais il n'en fit rien. En cet instant c'était son combat à elle seule.

- Après avoir enterré mon enfant, je n'ai pas supporté la douleur qui m'envahissait et je ne supportais pas que celui qui avait fait ça soit encore vivant. J'ai attiré Goyle hors de son dortoir en pleine nuit et je lui ai fait avouer ce qu'il avait fait, sur ordre de Voldemort. Avant de lui faire payer je lui ai bien entendu obligé à me révéler le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentard afin d'y remettre son corps en guise de leçon.

Le visage d'Hermione était dur et ne montrait aucune émotion, comme si elle ne regrettait rien. Severus était bluffé par ses talents d'actrice, son histoire était tout à fait crédible, et personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit à la parfaite Gryffondor qui venait de faire un pas de travers pour la première fois de sa vie. En effet personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit à la fin de son discours, et il n'y eut que des regards d'étonnements envers elle, rien de méchant ni accusateur. Hermione lança un regard vers Ron et Harry et ils lui sourirent tendrement tous les deux. Quand elle se rassit, elle entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête

_« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça »_

_« Pour te protéger, et parce que d'une certaine façon c'est moi qui ait commis ce meurtre, en t'utilisant. »_

Le vampire n'ajouta rien de plus car Dumbledore avait reprit la parole.

- Je propose pour les fêtes de noël, qu'aucune mission ne soit mené, chacun d'entre vous à le droit à un peu de repos et à profiter de sa famille. Je crois en effet, que comme vous le pressentez tous, une attaque se prépare, et je tiens à ce que chacun profites des moments de bonheur avant tous cela. Je ne mâche pas mes mots, car si je vous dits que tout va bien, vous ne serez pas prêts quand cela arrivera.

Les visages se fermèrent, bon nombre de personnes se lancèrent des regards après ce qui venait d'être dit. Madame Weasley avait attrapé la main de son mari et de Fred qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard discret au vampire à côté d'elle, qui faisait comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Pour oublier ses temps sombres quelques temps, j'ai lancé au repas de vendredi la bonne idée d'organiser un bal déguisé pour le nouvel an et je serais ravie que vous veniez tous y participer.

Maugrey lança une exclamation consterné, les idées de Dumbledore étaient parfois parfaitement loufoques, et il ne concevait pas qu'on pouvait s'amuser en ces temps de guerre. Tonks avait déjà modifié son visage en déguisement de fortune, et elle ressemblait désormais à une très jolie elfe. Ron lui avait lancé un regard ravi à ses deux amis Gryffondor, content de revenir au château pour partager les fêtes avec eux. Après cette annonce, les membres de l'Ordre se séparèrent pour quitter le château sans être repéré. Hermione lança un regard discret à Severus avant de s'éloigner de lui.

« _On se rejoint plus tard, je vais dire au revoir à Ron_ »


	17. Cadeaux Innatendus

**Merci à trjkhi, Dameblanche, DameAureline et Andromeda pour suivre ma fic avec toujours autant de fidélité et pour m'avoir laissé un petit commentaire. Merci à Selaine d'avoir ajouté mon histoire dans ses favoris (j'espère pouvoir lire ton avis prochainement :) ) et merci à Eirann4ever qui me commente avec toujours autant de détails, j'attends ton avis sur ses deux derniers chapitres avec impatience.**

**Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**Cadeaux Innatendus**

- Attends-moi Harry !

- Dépêches-toi, je ne tiens pas à croiser qui que ce soit, je ne crois pas qu'on appréciera me voir quitter le château par les temps qui court.

Les deux Gryffondor courraient à travers les couloirs à en perdre haleine. Ils avaient vérifiés avant de sortir de la salle commune si la voix était libre, mais il semblait que tous les habitants du château étaient sortis en même temps dans les couloirs. Ils pouvaient se faire surprendre à tout moment. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la statue de la sorcière borgne au troisième étage. Harry sortit sa baguette, tapota le sommet du crâne de la statue et prononça « Dissendium ». Ils pénétrèrent dans le passage secret qui se referma aussitôt derrière eux.

- Quel idée d'organiser un bal costumé alors que la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard a été annulé ! s'exclama la préfète tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le sombre passage poussiéreux.

- On aurait très bien pu se confectionner des costumes par magie Hermione !

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas le seul problème, je n'ai pas tout mes cadeaux pour Noël et je tiens à n'oublier personne.

C'était la veille de noël et Hermione s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas de cadeaux pour ses amis. Elle avait donc insisté auprès d'Harry pour qu'ils se rendent tous les deux à Pré-au-lard, le village sorcier. Il leur fallu une petite heure pour enfin arriver au niveau de la trappe qui les amenait dans la réserve d'Honeydukes. Ils montèrent discrètement et arrivèrent dans la grande boutique de bonbons magiques. Les deux amis décidèrent de se séparer afin de faire leurs achats de noël et de se retrouver plus tard devant le magasin de prêt-à-porter Gaichiffon afin de se trouver un déguisement. Avant de sortir du magasin elle décida d'acheter un assortiment de Chocogrenouilles, d'une boîte de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et de Fizwizbiz. Elle fit envelopper le tout dans une boîte en carton orange, elle l'offrirait à Ron pour noël. Elle se rendit ensuite chez Derviche et Bang où elle trouva un petit jeu d'échec version sorcier en verre qu'elle offrirait à Harry. Elle acheta également une plume de faisan noir et or qu'elle offrirait à Ginny qui n'avait hérité que de celles de ses frères. Elle put ensuite enfin se rendre devant Gaichiffon où Harry l'attendait déjà.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? demanda-t-elle, on ira au bureau de poste ensuite pour poster les cadeaux de Ron et Ginny, qu'en dis-tu ?

Harry acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans le magasin de prêt-à-porter. La responsable les accueillit avec le sourire, ne posant aucune question sur leur présence en dehors du château. Ils lui indiquèrent la raison de leur venue, et la vieille dame leur apporta un large portant qui soutenait une multitude de déguisements. Les deux Gryffondors passèrent plus d'une heure dans le magasin. Ils s'amusèrent à essayer toute sorte de déguisement tout en rigolant. Hermione avait réussi à faire essayer à Harry un déguisement de troll trop grand pour lui et qui le faisait trébucher à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Pour se venger le survivant choisit pour la jeune femme une tenue de danseuse étoile qui la faisait paraître ridicule. Ils reprirent ensuite leur sérieux pour se choisir une tenue convenable, ils furent de bon conseil l'un envers l'autre, et sortirent du magasin, contents de leurs achats.

- Merci pour cette après-midi Hermione, lui-dit Harry alors qu'ils se rendaient au bureau de poste. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rigolé.

- Merci à toi, je ne me serais jamais rendu jusqu'ici si tu n'étais pas venue.

- Je t'en pris. Je suis content que tu ais délaissé ton vampire le temps d'un après-midi.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil en prononçant cette phrase anodine, mais Hermione comprit que son absence semblait parfois peser sur le survivant. Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin des autres plus qu'il ne le pensait, et se promit de toujours l'épauler, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle transmit un message à Severus quand elle fut de retour au château, lui indiquant qu'elle ne passerait pas le voir avant le lendemain, afin de passer la soirée dans la tour des Gryffondors avec ses amis. La réponse du maître des potions ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait.

_« Hermione ! Je t'ai attendu toute la journée et tu n'es pas venue, et tu me dis que tu ne compte pas me rejoindre ce soir » _

_« J'avais des choses à faire Severus, ce n'est l'histoire que d'une journée, Harry a besoin qu'on passe du temps avec lui » _

_« Potter encore ! »_

_« Ne commence pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé plus de temps avec toi qu'avec mes amis cette année. Tu me manques à moi aussi, mon corps te réclame dès que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, mais s'il te plait, laisse moi libre juste ce soir »_

La réponse du vampire tarda à venir, elle se demanda dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle le délaissait pour Harry. C'était à lui qu'elle était liée et c'était pour elle quelque chose de plus fort que tout, plus fort que l'amitié qu'elle ressentait pour Harry et pour Ron. Enfin la voix de velours résonna à nouveau dans sa tête.

_« Très bien ma douce ! Mais tu as intérêt à te trouver dans tes appartements aux premières lueurs du jour demain car je viendrais m'occuper de toi alors tu m'avoueras que tu ne peux te passer de moi »_

Hermione rigola doucement. Elle avait déjà hâte d'y être. Si elle s'écoutait elle le rejoindrait à cet instant pour se perdre dans ses bras jusqu'au lendemain. Mais elle ne devait pas s'écouter, ses pensées étaient une conséquence du lien qui les unissait et elle s'était fait la promesse de passer du temps avec Harry. Aussi c'est à contrecœur qu'elle monta les escaliers jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame. Mais voir Harry, Neville et Luna assis autour du feu en train de discuter lui fit oublier qu'elle préférer se retrouver de nombreux étages plus bas et elle alla les rejoindre près de la cheminée.

* * *

La lumière de l'aube réveilla Hermione le lendemain. En ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de fermer les rideaux en allant se coucher. Elle resta dans son lit sans bouger, à observer la neige tomber au dehors. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle se rappela que c'était le jour de noël. Elle s'étira et se redressa pour observer les cadeaux posés au pied de son lit. Elle adorait ce jour, et à chaque fois qu'elle avait ouvert ses cadeaux entre les murs de Poudlard, elle se remémorait les noëls qu'elle passait avec ses parents lorsqu'elle était petit fille. Mais cette année était différente, un cadeau inattendu l'attendait patiemment.

- Severus ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Le vampire attendait appuyé contre le mur près de la porte que la jeune femme le remarque. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, en lin tout les deux. Il l'observait de son regard noir, à moitié caché par ses cheveux qui pendaient de chaque côté de son visage. La vision paressait irréelle mais la préfète put vite s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là car en un éclair il fut allongé à ses côtés. Sans rien dire il captura ses lèvres avec passion et pressa son corps contre le sien avec impatience.

- Joyeux noël amour, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- A toi aussi…

Elle ne put rien ajouter de plus car déjà il l'embrassait à nouveau. Elle fut étonnée qu'il montre tant d'empressement. Elle sursauta quand il captura son sein dans sa main, bien que celui-ci soit encore protégé de sa chemise de nuit. Elle était à sa totale merci, le corps du vampire à moitié sur elle l'empêchait de bouger. Sa bouche s'aventura dans son cou et elle le sentit arrêter ses baisers pour prendre le temps de respirer son odeur. Elle le connaissait bien assez pour savoir qu'il voulait lui faire l'amour à cet instant, mais elle l'obligea néanmoins à relever la tête. Ses yeux étaient voilés par le désir et avaient repris leur teinte rougeoyante, il ne cachait rien de l'envie qu'il avait d'elle.

- Hermione j'ai tellement attendu, murmura-t-il avant d'essayer de replonger sa tête dans son cou.

La jeune femme l'en empêcha en posant ses mains sur chacune des joues de l'homme.

- Severus s'il te plait ça fait à peine une journée que tu ne m'as pas touché, tu peux bien patienter encore un peu.

- Ca fait bien trop longtemps pour moi, même si je dispose de l'éternité, je ne veux pas passer une seconde de plus sans te faire mienne.

- Pourtant tu n'as pas le choix, lui répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche, j'ai … quelque chose pour toi.

Elle réussit à se dégager de l'emprise du maître des potions et plongea les bras sous son lit. Il la regarda intrigué, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle ait un cadeau pour lui. Elle sortit un petit paquet grossièrement emballé dans du papier noir. Elle lui tendit doucement, et quand il effleura sa main en l'attrapant, il sentit son anxiété.

- Je ne sais pas tout de toi, Severus, et je ne savais pas si tu supportais un quelconque métal, l'argent ou l'or alors j'ai opté pour quelque chose de plus sobre, se justifia-t-elle avant qu'il n'ouvre.

Il lui sourit avant de déchirer le papier avec précaution. Il en sortit un pendentif en bois représentant un serpent enroulé autour d'une représentation de canine, le tout accroché à une cordelette noire. Il fut surprit par le présent mais l'adopta tous de suite en le passant à son cou.

- Merci Hermione, tu as très bien fait. Les vampires ne supportent aucun métal tel qu'il soit, il nous brûle la peau.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et fut envahi par une vague de joie, elle était heureuse que le pendentif lui plaise. A son tour, la jeune femme voulait qu'il la fasse sienne mais ce fut le maître des potions qui les obligea à se séparer. Il plongea son regard brûlant dans les yeux d'Hermione.

_« J'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour toi. Ce n'est pas un cadeau anodin pour moi. »_

Il sortit de sa poche un petit coffret en velours vert. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux en reconnaissant l'écrin dans lequel on enfermait les bagues. Elle attendit patiemment que l'homme en face d'elle ouvre la boîte. Elle découvrit alors une bague en argent, assortit d'une petite émeraude qui scintillait à la lumière du jour. Elle n'osa pas la toucher de peur de l'abimer.

- Elle appartenait à ma mère, je l'ai gardé après sa mort et j'avais pour habitude de la porter enchainée autour du cou, mais depuis ma transformation je ne peux plus y toucher. Je serai très honoré si tu la portais pour moi.

- Severus ! C'est un merveilleux cadeau, merci !

Elle sortit la bague de l'écrin avec précaution et l'enfila à son annulaire droit. La bague était un peu large mais elle s'ajusta magiquement à son doigt. A cet instant, les deux amants plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et ils communiquèrent à chacun la moindre de leur émotion. Le vampire n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour s'exprimer de peur de gâcher ce moment unique.

_« Je ne te demande pas de la porter sans arrêt bien sur, une Gryffondor avec une bague aux couleurs de Serpentard, ça ne se voit pas souvent. Mais je serai heureux de la voir de temps en temps à ton doigt »_

_« Peu importe les a priori, Severus, elle ne me quittera jamais plus. »_

Leurs corps se joignirent alors pour exprimer ce qu'aucun mot ne pouvait dire. Leurs caresses se firent plus précises, et ils se retrouvèrent très vite sans aucun vêtement pour profiter de ce moment d'intimité. Severus oublia les brulures que la bague provoquait sur sa peau quand Hermione passait ses mains sur lui, trop occupé à se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à l'avoir dans ses bras. Son regard se voila, et la préfète comprit en croisant les yeux rouges qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre, ils avaient l'un comme l'autre besoin de ressentir la force et la passion qui caractérisait leur union. Le maître des potions fit basculer son corps sur celui de la jeune femme mais une voix inattendu à ce moment là, l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Hermione, j'ai attendu que tu me rejoignes pour ouvrir nos cadeaux mais…

La dite concernée, fit basculer le corps de son amant pour apercevoir l'intrus qui avait fait irruption dans sa chambre.

- Oh Merlin ! Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en couvrant son corps nu avec le drap de son lit.

- Hermione ! Merde ! Je …. Pardon … dit-il en se couvrant les yeux.

- Sors d'ici ! Je te rejoins plus tard.

Harry ne demanda pas son reste et sortit aussitôt de la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-ci se couvrit le visage des mains. Elle n'osait pas se demander ce qu'avait pu penser Harry en les découvrant ainsi. Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit un rire grave à côté d'elle. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi honteuse, elle aurait trouvé ce son on ne peut plus mélodieux. Elle regarda Severus avec colère.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je suis morte de honte.

- Allons ma belle, ce n'est rien, répondit-il en rigolant toujours, ce n'est rien comparait à ce qu'à du ressentir ton cher Potter. Sa Miss Je-sais-tout de meilleure amie au lit avec son professeur honnis.

Hermione n'arriva pas à lui en vouloir longtemps et rigola avec lui quelques instants plus tard. Harry serait hanté par cette image pendant des mois, elle en était certaine. Et il ne rentrerait plus jamais dans sa chambre de préfète sans frapper au préalable. Ses pensées se perdirent très vite au fin fond de son esprit quand une bouche mutine vint se poser dans le creux de son cou pour reprendre son exploration là où elle l'avait laissé. Hermione se perdit avec son vampire dans les méandres du plaisir.

* * *

L'ambiance était rarement chaleureuse dans le grand manoir luxueux, que ce soit noël où un tout autre moment de l'année. Tout respirait le luxe dans chacune des pièces, mais rien d'autre que les riches trésors exposés un peu partout dans la maison ne laissaient deviner l'identité des personnes habitant la grande maison. Il n'y avait pas de photos de familles, d'enfants ou de parents à aucun endroit. Seul un large tableau aux bords dorés, exposé au dessus de la grande cheminée situé dans le bureau du maître de maison, représentait les habitants de celle-ci.

Un homme habillé d'une longue robe de sorcier noire parsemée de fils d'argent était assis dans un large fauteuil, une canne luxueuse à la main. Il avait de long cheveux blond, presque blanc parfaitement coiffés qui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et un air mauvais sur le visage bien qu'il semblait tenter de sourire. Debout derrière le fauteuil se tenaient deux autres personnes. A gauche, une grande femme à la taille fine se tenait droite comme un piquet et avait un air pincée sur le visage, ses cheveux étaient aussi blond que ceux de son mari. A droite, un jeune garçon qui devait avoir une dizaine d'année était sans nul doute le portrait craché de son père : le même air froid, les mêmes yeux gris, les mêmes cheveux quasi blanc. Le tableau portait une indication à sa base où il était écrit « Famille Malfoy ».

Le père de famille était assis dans le fauteuil de son bureau, juste en dessous du grand tableau et comparé à l'image peinte, il semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup vieilli. Au contraire, le jeune homme qui fit son entrée dans le bureau de son père était sans nul doute le même garçon que sur l'œuvre, et pourtant il semblait être quelqu'un d'autre. Drago Malfoy ne ressemblait plus au garçon qu'il avait été. Il avait beaucoup grandi, ses épaules s'étaient élargies et son regard avait perdu toute la froideur et le mépris qu'il exprimait à l'époque. Ils étaient vide de toute émotion et ce depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il avait quitté Poudlard le temps d'une journée sur la demande express de son père. Dumbledore n'avait bien entendu pas refusé, content qu'un Serpentard aille fêter noël en famille.

- Père, dit-il à l'homme assis en face de lui, vous m'avez demandé ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui souhaiter un joyeux noël, Drago sachant très bien que son père n'accordait que peu d'importance aux réjouissances inventés par les Moldus et importés dans le monde sorcier. Quel ne fut donc pas sa surprise quand il entendit Lucius Malfoy parler de cette fête.

- J'ai décidé de te faire un cadeau pour noël cette année Drago. Tu sais quand temps normal je n'accorde que peu d'intérêt à toutes ces bêtises, mais il semble que cette année soit un peu différente.

- Vous m'en voyez surpris père. Et quelles sont donc ces circonstances qui vous poussent à suivre une tradition Moldu.

- Vois-tu, ce présent ne vient pas tout à fait de moi. Il semble que le moment est venu pour toi d'arborer fièrement ton appartenance à notre camp.

Drago frémit, en prenant soin de ne rien montrer de ses émotions à son père. C'était arrivé, il savait qu'après Crabbe et Goyle, un peu plus vieux que lui, il ne tarderait pas à son tour à recevoir la marque. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, et fit mine d'être étonner et impressionner par l'annonce de son père.

- Vraiment ? Le seigneur des ténèbres a prit sa décision quand au sort qu'il me réserve ?

- En effet mon fils, mais te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Rogue ?

- Oui, il fallait que je garde un œil sur lui pour voir s'il n'était pas un allier de Dumbledore et des Sang-de-Bourbe.

- C'est cela, mais je crois que tu ne m'as toujours rien dit à ce sujet.

- Le professeur Rogue est très discret, j'ai beaucoup de mal à en savoir plus sur ses activités en dehors des cours.

- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça Drago ! Tu ne recevras pas ton cadeau de noël sans donner ces informations au Maitre. Et je ne veux pas recevoir ses foudres par ta faute !

La voix de Lucius s'était élevée au fur et à mesure qu'il réprimandait son fils. Drago baissa les yeux pour ne plus avoir à affronter son père. Il ne voulait pas se faire punir à nouveau, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que son père soit puni par sa faute. Depuis qu'il était petit, sa mère lui avait apprit que la famille était plus important que tous le reste et qu'il fallait protéger les siens coute que coute et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il sortit du bureau de son père à reculons en lui promettant qu'il accomplirait sa mission.

Une fois dans le couloir il réfléchit à toute vitesse afin de trouver une solution. Il savait que s'il donnait les informations que souhaitait Voldemort sur Rogue, il recevrait la marque aussitôt. Il savait également que s'il ne faisait rien, son père et lui serait sévèrement puni. Il ne savait pas encore s'il voulait accepter la marque, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à un membre de sa famille. La solution lui vint soudain. Voldemort aurait ce qu'il voudrait, mais l'information n'émanerait pas de lui. Il courut jusqu'au salon où se trouvait sa mère. Celle-ci lui sourit tendrement en le voyant arriver.

- Bonjour mon chéri.

- Mère. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Il y a un bal organisé à Poudlard pour la nouvelle année et Dumbledore autorise les familles des élèves à participer. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'y accompagner.

- Bien sur, quelle bonne idée. Je serai ravie de t'y accompagner, ton père sera en mission à ce moment alors pourquoi ne pas passer la soirée ensemble !

Drago lui sourit pour la remercier. C'était fait. Son plan se mettait en place. Il ne dénoncera pas Rogue lui-même. Il mettra la trahison du professeur sous les yeux de sa mère, afin qu'elle accoure raconter la vérité à Lucius. Et il ne recevra pas la marque.

* * *

Hermione avait quitté le vampire plus tard dans la matinée, non sans difficulté. Il l'avait retenu au lit sans qu'elle puisse résister mais elle l'avait enfin convaincu qu'elle devait aller passer un peu de temps avec Harry après qu'il les ait découverts en position compromettante. Severus avait abdiqué gentiment, lui promettant cependant qu'il l'enlèverait plus tard dans la journée.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, ses cadeaux encore emballés dans les mains, la préfète avait rejoint Harry près du feu où il attendait patiemment. Les deux Gryffondors n'avaient pas osé se regarder dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes. Le survivant prit cependant son courage à deux mains pour s'excuser d'avoir fait irruption dans la chambre de la jeune femme sans prendre la peine de taper. Ils partirent ensuite dans un fou rire qui leur fit oublier tout malaise et ils ouvrirent avec bonne humeur leurs cadeaux. Il fallut à peine quelques minutes au jeune homme pour remarquer la bague au doigt de la Gryffondor.

- Hermione qu'est ce c'est que ça ?

- C'est un cadeau de Severus, elle appartenait à sa mère.

Harry resta silencieux un moment face à cette révélation. Il était difficile pour lui d'admettre que son professeur de Potions puisse être capable d'offrir des présents à noël, de plus à sa meilleure amie. Mais il prit sur lui, à l'évidence il tenait beaucoup à elle pour lui offrir un bijou qui appartenait à un membre de sa famille. Il sourit finalement à la préfète, en signe d'acceptation.

- C'est une très belle bague, elle te convient parfaitement.

- Merci Harry - elle marqua une pause puis reprit – et toi, qu'as-tu offert à Ginny ?

Les joues du jeune homme se tintèrent de rouge à la seconde où Hermione posa sa question.

- Pourquoi cette question, demanda-t-il la voix tremblante, j'aurais du offrir quelque chose de particulier à Ginny ?

- Allons Harry, je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous, et si ce n'est pas déjà fait, alors ce sera très prochainement.

- C'est vrai, répondit-il, je l'aime beaucoup et je ne sais pas vraiment comment lui dire. Alors je lui offert un bracelet avec nos deux noms gravés. J'espère qu'elle en comprendra la signification.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Hermione dans un sourire, heureuse que ses deux amis se rapprochent enfin.

Les deux Gryffondors restèrent ensemble pour le restant de la journée. Ils allèrent se promener dans le parc enneigé et rendirent visite à Hagrid pour lui souhaiter un joyeux noël. Au retour de la cabane du géant, ils croisèrent Dobby dans les couloirs et Harry enleva une des chaussettes qu'il portait pour lui offrir en cadeau. La préfète n'eut pas de nouvelles de l'homme qu'elle aimait de toute la journée et elle commença à s'inquiéter quand elle ne le vit pas se présenter au repas du soir et qu'il n'essaya pas de la contacter. Elle laissa son ami à la fin du dîner et parcouru les couloirs du château à la recherche du maître des potions.

Elle alla jusqu'à ses appartements, son laboratoire et sa salle de classe, mais le vampire brilla par son absence. Hermione sentait son inquiétude accroitre au fur et à mesure des heures qu'elle passait loin de lui. Elle se concentra sur le lien tissé entre eux, mais elle ne ressentait pas sa présence dans le château. Il était parti sans la prévenir. Elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer, la panique la consumait peu à peu. Elle se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas au même endroit depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et de ce fait Hermione comprit à quel point il était important dans sa vie. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, elle rentra dans ses appartements, les sens aux aguets afin de ressentir sa présence dès qu'il serait proche d'elle.

Tard dans la nuit, alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler, elle sentit qu'il était revenu. Elle se précipita alors, se concentrant sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, et bondit à travers le dédale d'escaliers jusqu'aux appartements du vampire. Arrivé dans le couloir, elle entendit la voix de Severus résonner dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il était là.

_« Ne viens pas je t'en pris… Retourne dans tes appartements, je te rejoins très vite »_

_« C'est hors de question Severus ! Laisse-moi entrer ! »_

La peur consumait Hermione et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner dans sa chambre alors qu'elle s'était tant inquiéter pour elle. Elle resta derrière la porte à patienter, afin qu'il sente sa présence et sa détermination à le voir. Au bout de quelques minutes la porte s'ouvrit, et la jeune femme se précipita à l'intérieur. Il lui tournait le dos, la tête baissé. La chemise blanche qu'il portait était pleine de terre et abimé de toute part. Il avait l'air dans un état épouvantable ce qui ne rassura pas la jeune femme.

- Severus ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Je t'avais prévenu que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes, que je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça.

En disant ces mots il se retourna pour lui faire face. Ce qu'elle vit la fit reculer d'un pas. La chemise du vampire était pleine de sang et lorsque son regard remonta vers son visage elle vit aussitôt le sang séché sur son menton, ses canines aiguisées et ses yeux d'un rouge éclatant. Elle oublia sa conscience qui lui disait de partir et fit un pas vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il ne bougea trop occupé à essayer de discerner les pensées de la jeune femme. Tendrement, elle leva sa main pour la poser sur la joue du vampire. Elle le caressa doucement avant d'entreprendre de lui enlever ses vêtements souillés. Quand la chemise fut au sol, elle murmura doucement.

- Je connais ta véritable nature Severus, et je l'ai accepté. Le sang est vital pour toi, et je ne te jugerai jamais pour cela. Tu es un vampire et tu ne dois pas renier ta nature pour moi.

L'homme la regarda l'air étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui dise tous cela et s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'elle le fui.

_« Merci Hermione, mon amour, j'ai conscience à présent que tu es ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux dans ma vie de damné »_


	18. Le temps d'une chanson

**Bonjour à toutes et tous, je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard de publication, j'ai travaillé pendant les six dernières semaines et je ne trouvai plus le temps pour écrire ni l'inspiration pour arriver où je voulais. Je remercie donc Eirann4ever qui en postant le nouveau chapitre de Severus Dumbledore, prince de Valinor, m'a donné l'envie de reprendre mon chapitre là où je l'avais laissé.**

**J'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à me lire et à me donner votre avis par Review ou Message Privé.**

**Maintenant les remerciements: Merci à Miss Lilith Samael qui s'est mise à relire ma fic et qui m'a inondé de reviews ! Merci à Eirann4ever de me soutenir et pour tous nos échanges ! Merci à Trjkhi qui me suit depuis le début ! et merci à Andro Sulpicia pour continuer à me donner son avis, et que j'encourage à continuer ses OS !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18**

**Le temps d'une chanson**

Hermione, tu es sans aucun doute la plus belle rencontre de ma vie. Personne ne me comprend mieux que toi et je me demande encore souvent comment tu arrives à accepter tous les côtés si sombres de ma personnalité. Je tue des gens pour ma propre survie, il n'y a probablement rien de plus égoïste que cela et pourtant tu es prête à me laver les mains pour chacun de mes crimes. Mes proies sont bien souvent innocentes, ce pourrait être tes parents, tes amis, toi, et malgré tout tu fais comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus important que ma vie.

J'ai du mal à croire que je sois si important pour toi, et pourtant tu m'as prouvé bien des fois que tu pouvais tout accepter. Je suis vampire depuis plusieurs années maintenant et je crois que j'ai oublié ce que c'était d'être un homme avec tout ce que cela entraîne : le flot d'émotions, souvent incontrôlable, qui nous envahie chaque jour. Mais tu dois être l'être humain le plus étonnant que je connaisse. Moi-même dans ma vie d'homme je ne ressentais pas grand-chose, mais toi tout au contraire tu nages avec toutes les émotions que tu peux ressentir avec tant de facilité que s'en est incroyable. Et je crois que c'est tout ce que tu ressens qui te caractérise : l'amour, la tolérance, la force de caractère, l'ambition, la joie, la peine.

J'en viens à me demander parfois si je saurais t'enlever tout cela. J'aime à croire que tu feras parti de ma vie à jamais, mais cela impliquerait à te faire devenir comme moi, à t'enlever toute émotion pour l'éternité, et je ne crois pas être capable d'être celui qui t'enlèvera ce qui fait que tu es toi. Je préfère te voir vivre ta vie de mortelle jusqu'à la mort plutôt que de passer l'éternité avec un semblant de toi, un corps sans les émotions qui te caractérisent.

Je ne cherche pas à me justifier, et si tu lis un jour tout cela, sache que je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, mais Hermione, tu es tellement précieuse que je crois que ce serait tout gâcher de te faire devenir comme moi. Vis ta vie de mortelle, je t'accompagnerai à chacun de tes pas et je m'enlèverai la vie, lorsque la tienne sera finie. Et peut-être que nous nous retrouverons ailleurs, pour l'éternité.

* * *

Le réveillon du nouvel an était arrivé très vite après noël, les membres de l'ordre et les familles des élèves restés au château s'étaient installés dans les dortoirs des quatre maisons pour l'occasion. Pour se préparer à la soirée, Hermione avait transformé sa table de nuit en un grand miroir sur pied. Son déguisement l'attendait, étalé sur le lit, pendant que la jeune femme prenait sa douche. C'est après qu'elle en soit sorti que des coups répétés l'interrompirent dans ses préparatifs. Elle enroula une serviette autour d'elle avant de se rendre dans la chambre.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Ginny. Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sur ! répondit la préfète.

La rouquine pénétra à l'intérieur tandis qu'Hermione repartait dans la salle de bain. La Gryffondor était chargé d'un grand sac noir qui contenait son déguisement ainsi que tout un nécessaire pour se préparer pour la soirée. Elle regarda le déguisement de la préfète avec ravissement, il lui irait à merveille. Hermione refit irruption dans la chambre, cette fois vêtu de ses sous vêtements ainsi que d'une serviette qui maintenait ses cheveux emprisonnés. Elle sourit à la jeune fille en face d'elle.

- Vous êtes enfin arrivé ! Dit Hermione, je commençais à me poser des questions !

- Papa a été retardé par une affaire au ministère et maman voulait absolument l'attendre afin qu'on parte tous ensemble compte tenu de tout ce qui se passe ces derniers temps.

- Je comprends. Alors, Harry m'a dit ce qu'il t'avait offert pour noël !

Ginny se mit aussitôt à rougir et à bégayer, mais ne trouvant rien à dire, elle tendit simplement le bracelet pour le montrer à Hermione.

- Il est très beau, Ginny.

- Oui, c'est vrai, il ne me quitte plus depuis que je l'ai reçu. J'ai immédiatement écrit à Harry après l'avoir reçu et il m'a enfin avoué ses sentiments. Mais on ne s'est pas vu depuis le début des vacances, et je dois dire que j'appréhende un peu nos retrouvailles.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Vous vous connaissez depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant, tous se passera bien ! Ne tardons pas à nous préparer si tu veux retrouver ton cavalier.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent avant de s'occuper l'une de l'autre pour la soirée. Hermione enfila une longue robe blanche en lin qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle lui serrait étroitement le haut du corps, mettant sa poitrine en valeur, avant de s'évaser au niveau de la ceinture. Elle s'occupa de ses cheveux avant d'enfiler le reste de son déguisement, elle les sécha puis enroula ses mèches de cheveux autour de sa baguette magique pour les onduler gracieusement. De son côté, Ginny avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon strict et avait enfilé un kimono jaune au dessus d'une longue jupe orange qui tombait jusqu'au sol. Elle se maquilla le visage afin de ressembler à une geisha et Hermione lui avoua aussitôt que son déguisement était très réussit. Un éventail pendait à la ceinture du kimono en guise d'accessoire. La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de s'admirer dans le miroir durant plusieurs minutes, satisfaite du résultat. Hermione, après s'être légèrement maquillé, finit d'enfiler son déguisement. Il s'agissait de deux grandes ailes recourbées fait de plumes blanches, Ginny l'aida à les fixer dans son dos. Une fois que ce fut fait, la rouquine tira le bras de la préfète pour l'obliger à s'admirer à son tour.

- Regarde Hermione, personne n'aurait pu porter ce déguisement mieux que toi.

Hermione sourit en voyant son reflet. Son amie avait raison, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se trouva belle. Sa peau claire était mise en valeur par le blanc de son costume et ses cheveux reposaient pour une fois tranquillement sur ses épaules. Elle était fière du résultat, Harry avait était de très bon conseil lors de leurs achats. Avant de s'éloigner de son reflet elle tendit sa main droite et la posa sur sa poitrine, elle vit alors briller à son annulaire le cadeau que Severus lui avait fait et elle se sentait fière de le porter ce soir là devant toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait.

Les filles rejoignirent les garçons dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où il régnait une effervescence bien différente du calme que connaissait la pièce depuis le début des vacances. Hermione reconnu plusieurs visages qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la dernière réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tonks était vêtue d'une combinaison moulante faite de poils artificiels, d'une longue queue noire et son visage ressemblait tout particulièrement à celui d'un chat. A coté d'elle, Remus portait des vêtements qu'aurait pu porter les Bizarrs Sisters et il avait fixé ses cheveux dans tous les sens afin de ressembler le plus fidèlement possible à une rock star. Au fond de la pièce, la jeune femme aperçu Neville dans une tenue de joueur de Quidditch que sa grand-mère ne cessait de frotter de ses deux mains comme pour défroisser le tissu qui était pourtant impeccable. Enfin elle aperçu Harry et Ron qui descendaient les marches de leur dortoir. Harry portait un costume cintré noir avec une chemise blanche, un nœud papillon et un chapeau haut de forme. La canne à la main, il représentait parfaitement le gentleman des années 50 et Hermione se dit qu'elle avait définitivement bien choisi son déguisement. A ses côtés, Ron portait une armure de chevalier du Moyen-Age qui semblait un peu trop lourde pour lui. Ils marchèrent dans direction des deux jeunes femmes.

- Je ne la croyais pas si lourde quand je l'ai essayée la première fois, mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas passer toute la soirée avec ça sur le dos, s'exclama le rouquin

Les quatre Gryffondor se mirent à rire, puis Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent discrètement quand ils virent Harry et Ginny se regarder sans savoir quoi se dire. Le rouquin présenta son bras à la préfète qui accepta avec plaisir. Le jeune homme la regarda quelques secondes avant de se mettre en route vers la grande salle.

- Qui aurait dit que j'aurai un jour un ange à mon bras ! Tu es très belle.

- Merci Ron.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la grande salle qui avait été modifié pour l'occasion. Un grand buffet se trouvait à la place de la table des professeurs, et ne cessait de se remplir de mets délicieux et de toutes sortes de boissons. De petites tables rondes longeaient chaque mur de la salle pour laisser au centre assez de place pour une piste de danse. Hermione et Ron rejoignirent Luna à une des tables. Celle-ci était habillée avec des vêtements de toutes les couleurs, elle avait les cheveux attachés en une dizaine de couettes qui partaient dans tous les sens et elle avait allongé ses cils magiquement et les avait maquillés en rose. La préfète se demanda pendant plusieurs minutes ce que pouvait bien représenter son déguisement mais abandonna sans avoir trouvé la réponse.

La grande salle se remplit rapidement après leur arrivée. Harry et Ginny les rejoignirent main dans la main le sourire aux lèvres, puis Neville vint occuper la dernière place libre de la table. L'entrée de Dumbledore fut particulièrement remarquée puisque celui-ci n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de se déguiser en père noël, et les vêtements rouges qu'il avait choisis juraient avec la décoration de la salle. Tous les élèves et leurs familles ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre furent tous présent aux environs de 20h, ne manquait plus que les Serpentards. Aucun n'avait fait son entrée et on commençait à se demander s'ils allaient participer à la fête.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau, le silence se fit. Ils avaient fait leur entrée tous ensemble. Crabbe portait très maladroitement le costume de troll que Harry avait essayé quelques jours plutôt et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant. Aucun membre de sa famille n'accompagnait le Serpentard. A ses côtés, Drago Malfoy marchait d'un pas digne au côté de sa mère. Il portait une tenue chic qui aurait pu appartenir à son arrière grand-père. Les couleurs dominantes étaient bien entendu le vert et l'argent. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu paraître ridicule dans son déguisement, mais Malfoy le portait avec beaucoup de classe. Sa mère avait choisi le même thème de déguisement que son fils. Habillés ainsi, ils auraient très bien pu appartenir à la cour d'un ancien roi d'Angleterre.

Severus Rogue fermait la marche, et Hermione tendit le cou pour mieux le voir. Ce qu'elle vit l'étonna au plus haut point. Il avait les yeux rouges et ses canines étaient visibles aux yeux de tous. Il s'était habillé afin d'accentuer son côté vampire. Il avait délaissé ses habituelles robes noires pour les remplacer par un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche avec de la dentelle au bout des manches. Il portait au dessus un gilet sans manche rouge en velours et une cape noir et rouge.

-Rogue n'aurait pas pu choisir un déguisement plus adapté ! dit Luna à côté d'elle.

Hermione ne releva pas, mais elle ne put ignorer Ron et Harry qui rigolait en la regardant. Les Serpentards allèrent s'asseoir à une table à l'écart et les festivités purent commencer. Dumbledore lança la musique d'un coup de baguette magique et ouvrit le bal avec le professeur McGonnagall, habillait en médicomage pour l'occasion. C'est en plein milieu de la valse qu'une voix résonna dans la tête d'Hermione.

« Que je sois damné une nouvelle fois si cet ange est le mien »

La jeune femme qui n'avait pas quitté son aimé des yeux depuis qu'il était entré soupira de plaisir. Le maître des potions avait soigneusement évité tout contact visuel avec la Gryffondor et l'entendre enfin lui parler la soulager énormément.

« Avoue toutefois qu'aucun déguisement n'est plus réaliste que le tiens, Severus »

Elle entendit le rire grave de l'homme dans sa tête et elle fut une nouvelle fois parcourut de frissons en l'entendant.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagé, Hermione. Je porte un masque de moins ce soir, je n'ai pas à cacher ma véritable nature. Un autre cache ce que je suis vraiment cependant. Pardonne-moi mais je vais devoir jouer au mangemort directeur de Serpentard exécrable que tu détestes tant ! »

« Quelle joie ! »

« Je me ferai pardonner la distance que je dois mettre entre nous plus tard dans la soirée »

« J'y compte bien »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un bref coup d'œil suite à cette promesse secrète de chaudes retrouvailles. Elle avait les joues rougies de leur conversation muette et il s'imagina ce même rougissement, provoqué cette fois par les douces caresses qu'il prodiguerait à son corps. Le maître des potions du entrer dans une conversation futile avec Narcissa Malfoy pour oublier les pensées qui le hantaient à cet instant.

Hermione n'entendit plus la voix du vampire dans sa tête à aucun autre moment de la soirée. Elle oublia son envie d'être dans les bras de son professeur en dansant avec de nombreux cavaliers. Après avoir enchainé un nombre incalculable de danse, elle était persuadée qu'elle s'était fait marché sur les pieds assez de fois pour les dix prochains bals. Un sentiment de malaise ne l'avait pourtant pas quitté tout au long de la soirée. Elle se sentait sans cesse épiée mais n'arrivait pas à savoir qui la regardait avec autant d'insistance. Elle avait longtemps espéré que ce soit Severus, mais au cours de la soirée, voulant en avoir le cœur net, elle lui avait demandé et il avait répondu par la négative. Il lui avait conseillé de ne pas y prêter attention, qu'il était là pour veiller sur elle et qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Elle avait confiance en lui aussi avait elle passé le restant de la soirée sans s'en soucier.

Lorsque les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, tout le monde se souhaita la bonne année dans les cris et la bonne humeur. Hermione regarda avec tendresse Harry et Ginny s'échanger un baiser passionné. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder son vampire qui la fixait au même instant.

« Une bonne et très heureuse année mon ange »

« Elle le sera, si tu es à mes côtés, bonne année à toi aussi »

Leur échange silencieux fut interrompu par la voix de Dumbledore qui résonna au dessus de tous les autres.

- Mes chers élèves, chers professeurs et chers amis, je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une très heureuse année qui effacera je l'espère ces jours sombres que nous avons récemment connus. Pour faire oublier tous ces tracas je vous invite toutes et tous sur la piste de danse et je demanderai aux plus jeunes d'entre vous de ne pas oublier vos ainés, professeurs ou parents et de les inviter eux aussi à se joindre à la fête.

Tous le monde se leva pour rejoindre la piste de danse et trouver cavaliers et cavalières. Parmi la foule, Hermione vit Neville inviter timidement sa grand-mère qui semblait enchanté de danser avec lui, Ron était déjà en train d'engager la valse avec sa mère et Harry faisait rougir de plaisir le professeur McGonnagall en se courbant pour lui présenter son bras et l'emmener au milieu de la piste. La préfète en chef le cherchait toujours des yeux mais il semblait introuvable. Une voix résonna soudain derrière son dos.

- Voudriez-vous danser avec moi Miss Granger ?

La jeune femme se retourna, car cette fois-ci, Severus n'avait pas parlé dans sa tête, il avait prononcé ces mots à haute voix.

« Je croyais que l'on devait se tenir à l'écart l'un de l'autre » répliqua-t-elle silencieusement

« Dumbledore vient de nous donne la parfaite occasion de passer un moment ensemble, est-ce-que tu me crois si je te dis qu'il m'a adressé un clin quand il disait aux jeunes d'inviter leurs ainés ?»

- Avec plaisir Professeur Rogue, répondit alors la Gryffondor.

Le maitre des potions attrapa délicatement la main droite de la jeune femme tandis que son autre main venait se poser sur sa taille. Ils commencèrent à tournoyer parmi les nombreux autres couples sur la piste. Hermione n'arriva pas à détacher son regard des deux rubis qui la regardaient avec intensité. Elle n'osa pas regarder ses lèvres de peur que l'envie d'y déposer un baiser ne lui vienne. A nouveau la voix de l'homme résonna dans sa tête.

« Cette fois je suis vraiment moi-même. Je suis vampire aux yeux de tous et tu es à mes côtés, aucun masque, aucun faux-semblant »

La Gryffondor lui sourit tendrement avant de retirer ce sourire amoureux de son visage, inapproprié en public. Ils profitèrent de chaque seconde, chaque pas de danse passés l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient ensemble aux yeux de tous le temps d'une danse. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva bien trop vite aux yeux du couple, les dernières notes de la valse sonnèrent et tous le monde se séparaient. Severus lâcha avec regret la main de la jeune femme et il s'éloigna froidement d'elle. Ses barrières et son masque de froideur remplaçait peu à peu l'homme tendre qui l'avait fait valser.

« Il est temps de m'en aller mon ange, je t'attends à la fin de la fête, profites de tes amis, je serais patient »

Il brisa le contact visuel et marcha rapidement vers la sortie. Le cœur serré, Hermione rejoignit ses amis qui s'amusaient avec des pétards des frères Weasley. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers le vampire qui l'attendait dans ses appartements mais elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, elle profita de ses amis, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le rejoindrait pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

- J'en suis persuadé mon seigneur, je ne sais pas ce qui les lie mais le doute n'est pas permis, Severus Rogue vous trahie.

Dès que Narcissa eut prononcée ces mots, Voldemort entra dans une colère noire. Il tapa du poing sur l'accoudoir de son large fauteuil, tandis que ses partisans inconscients de cette révélation continuaient de fêter la nouvelle année bruyamment à côté de leur maître. L'alcool rendaient la plupart encore plus fous qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, ils avaient fait monter des prisonniers Moldus des cachots jusqu'à la grande salle ronde et s'amusait à les torturer tout en festoyant. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne supporta pas cette mascarade au vue de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Silence, cria-t-il de sa voix froide et tonitruante.

Les mangemorts effrayés et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait arrêtèrent complètement de bouger, fixant leur maître avec intérêt. Amycus Carrow, trop amoché par l'alcool ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait et continuait de torturer une jeune femme complètement nue, allongée sur le sol crasseux.

- Carrow ! Siffla Voldemort d'un ton impatient

L'homme n'entendit pas la réprimande de son maître et fut plus que surpris de recevoir un sortilège qui le fit se plier de douleur. Le seigneur des ténèbres hors de lui continua de pointer sa baguette sur son disciple pendant de longues minutes, mais cet acte ne calma pas sa fureur. Il détourna finalement son attention de Carrow pour s'entretenir à nouveau avec Narcissa Malfoy.

- Tu me rapporte cela alors que je l'avais demandé à Drago, ma chère. Je suppose que tu étais au courant de cette mission.

- En effet mon seigneur, mais Drago n'a pas la possibilité de sortir de Poudlard comme il le souhaite et il ne disposait pas d'assez d'information sur le passé de Rogue pour en venir à cette conclusion.

- Reprends donc depuis le début.

A présent, Narcissa n'avait plus qu'un seul interlocuteur, mais chaque personne présente l'écoutait attentivement, le moment n'étant plus à la fête. Lucius Malfoy dévisageait sa femme, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était elle qui rapportait ces informations alors qu'il avait promis la marque des ténèbres à son fils en échange. Elle détourna son regard de celui de son mari pour se concentrer sur les pans de la robe de sorcier de Voldemort, évitant à tous prix de croiser son regard de serpent.

- Ce fou de Dumbledore a organisé un bal déguisé pour fêter la nouvelle année et les parents d'élèves étaient conviés eux aussi. J'ai décidé d'y aller pour passer un peu de temps avec Drago. Lucius n'est pas venu lui car il est ouvertement associé aux mangemorts et un grand nombre de membres de l'Ordre était présent ce soir. Severus a pour une fois joué le jeu et a participé aux festivités lui aussi. Je ne me suis doutée de rien au début, il était froid et distant comme à son habitude, il restait dans son coin ou ne parlait qu'aux Serpentard. Mais quand minuit a sonné, Dumbledore a convié tous le monde sur la piste de danse. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu Severus se diriger de son plein gré vers la petite sang-de-bourbe de Potter pour l'inviter à danser. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris. J'ai vu le visage de la fille s'illuminer alors qu'ils marchaient vers le centre de la piste. Et quand elle a posé les mains sur lui, je l'ai vu briller de mille feux : la bague de la mère de Rogue. Il la portait sans arrêt autour du coup quand il était élève à Poudlard. Drago ne pouvait pas connaître un tel détail, mais moi je me suis souvenue. Severus s'est entiché de la sang-de-bourbe, et peut-être même que l'enfant qu'elle portait était de lui.

Voldemort serra les poings si forts que sa peau en devint presque translucide, il ferma les yeux, les traits de son visage se figèrent en une expression d'immense colère et dans le silence de la pièce on n'entendait plus que sa respiration haletante qui sortait des deux fentes qui lui servaient de narines. Aucun de ses disciples n'osa dire quoi que ce soit pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un cri haletant se fasse entendre du fond de la salle. Les visages se tournèrent pour apercevoir Greta Goyle qui marchait d'un pas précipité vers le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Maitre, dit-elle une fois qu'elle fut à ses genoux, cela veut-il dire que c'est Rogue qui a fait ça à mon fils.

Les paroles de la femme semblèrent faire souffrir Voldemort qui serra les poings plus encore. Il était face à une réalité qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée. Severus Rogue avait toujours été pour lui un de ses plus fidèle mangemort, offrant des informations de la plus haute au sujet de ses ennemis. Il voyait à présent qu'il s'était fourvoyé depuis le début, que tous ce qu'il lui avait confié avait été sans aucun doute confié à Dumbledore. Il maudit le maître des potions et se promit de le faire souffrir plus qu'aucun autre. Voldemort ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur la femme de Goyle. Par réconfort, il posa sa main squelettique sur le crane de la femme qui pleurait à ses pieds.

- Tu seras venger Greta, pour ton fils ainsi que pour ton mari. Je ferais payer à cette ordure tous les morts que nous avons du supporter sans broncher.

En entendant ces mots, Bellatrix Lestrange sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était si bon de donner la mort sans pitié et de se venger pour les morts de son propre camp. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le Lord lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom.

- Bella, Lucius, Antonin, rassemblez les troupes, nous mettons notre plan à exécution dès ce soir. Ralliez tout ceux qui le souhaite, faites prisonnier les figures importante, tuez les autres. Nous nous retrouverons devant les portes au petit matin.

L'alcool cessa immédiatement de faire effet dans les esprits des mangemorts et chacun se concentra sur les meneurs qui s'organisaient déjà en trois groupes d'attaques. La plupart n'était pas au courant du plan de Voldemort mais ils firent confiance à Malfoy, Bellatrix et Dolohov qui avaient été désignés par leur maître pour mener à bien la mission. La salle se vida rapidement, ne laissant plus que le seigneur des ténèbres en compagnie de Nagini qui se mouvait tranquillement autour du trône et de Greta Goyle qui continuait à pleurnicher dans son coin. De sa main osseuse, le Lord noir attrapa le menton de la femme pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère, Severus Rogue ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir, je lui arracherai chaque membres qu'on offrira à sa veuve de Sang-de-Bourbe, tu seras venger.


	19. Attaque Intérieure

_Et oui déjà la suite ! Histoire de me faire pardonné de la si longue attente que vous avez du subir pendant les vacances d'été. Chez moi il fait mauvais temps alors raison de plus pour me pencher avec assiduité sur la suite. J'ai énormément de remerciement à faire, d'abord à mes revieweuses habituelles: **Eirann4ever** la première avec qui c'est un plaisir de discuter, ainsi que **Eileen19** (j'espère que cette nuit d'amour te satisfera), **Andro Sulpicia** qui m'a écrit un roman, **Miss Lilith Samael**. Ensuite un énorme Merci pour les lectrices de la première heure qui ont répondu à mon petit mot par MP ou par Review: **Tit-Chat-Sauvage, Severuse, Alatariel Melawen, Zinzinette** (j'ai adoré ta fic que j'ai innondé de review ;) ) et **NightSad.**_

_Merci à vous toutes (à moins qu'il y ait une ou plusieurs âmes masculines dans le lot) et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le reste. Pour ma part j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire chaque partie qui le compose_

_Alors Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**Attaque Intérieure**

La grande salle se vida peu à peu bien après minuit. Il ne restait plus que quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui, ayant un peu abusé du Whisky pur Feu, continuaient à chantonner bruyamment. Hermione souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis tandis que ces derniers prenaient le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors. Elle resta, quelques minutes, immobile dans le hall du château, l'esprit engourdit par la fatigue et le bruit incessant des sorciers restés dans la salle de bal. Elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer pour le contacter, aussi s'approcha-t-elle du rebord d'une des grandes fenêtres pour s'y asseoir et retrouver ses esprits.

« Hermione » entendit-elle murmurer dans sa tête.

La jeune femme sourit, heureuse d'entendre la voix de son aimé résonner en elle, comme s'il avait senti qu'elle n'était pas apte à le contacter et qu'il devait donc créer lui-même le lien qui les unissait.

_« Severus où es-tu ? »_ demanda-t-elle

_« Rejoins moi mon amour » _

La réponse à peine chuchoté irrita la jeune femme qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur à partir à sa recherche dans tous le château. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi cela l'amusait-il.

_« S'il te plait, Severus ! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ça encore une fois, dis-moi où tu es. »_

L'impatience de la jeune femme était tout à fait palpable mais pourtant, le vampire ne lui dit rien. Hermione se crispa plus encore quand elle entendit le rire grave du maître des potions qui se jouait d'elle. Il sentit cependant que sa patiente avait des limites car il rajouta aussitôt.

_« Allons ma belle, notre lien est plus fort que la dernière fois, tu sais déjà où je me trouve. » _

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, la préfète se rendit compte qu'il avait raison, elle connaissait déjà l'endroit où il se cachait. C'était là, au fond d'elle, comme une évidence, comme s'il n'y avait que là où elle voulait être, où elle se sentirait bien. Elle se mit en marche alors, pour le retrouver. Ses pas s'accélérèrent en une course effrénée qui la fit sortir du château. Le froid la frappa dès qu'elle eut passé les portes de l'école, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. La fine pellicule de neige présente sur la pelouse s'infiltra à l'intérieur de ses chaussures. Elle accéléra encore et enfin elle arriva à destination.

Il se tenait debout à côté du lac qui brillait du reflet de la lune et des étoiles. Il resta immobile, le dos tourné à la jeune femme, bien qu'il avait deviné sa présence. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait l'approcher ou attendre qu'il fasse un pas vers elle. Elle s'immobilisa donc à quelques mètres de lui. Il sentait que le lien qui les unissait était plus puissant qu'à l'ordinaire, et qu'il continuait de grandir. Il voulu le tester pour voir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller uniquement avec la force de leurs esprits. Il s'imagina donc qu'il était en train de lui caresser la joue légèrement avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Hermione eut la sensation étrange d'une caresse sur son visage, avant de sentir deux bras l'enlacer. Elle reconnaissait la stature et la force du sorcier mais pourtant, ça ne pouvait pas être lui puisque qu'il se trouvait trop loin d'elle. Trop de questions commençaient à germer dans son esprit, aussi brisa-t-elle le silence pour avoir des réponses.

- Severus ?

Il se tourna alors vers elle, ses yeux flamboyants contrastant avec la noirceur de la nuit, il la fixa sans parler. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que quelques centimètres entre eux.

- Est-ce que tu sens que je te touche mon amour ? lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un soupir.

- Nous sommes plus unis que jamais, lui expliqua-t-il, je ne sais pas jusqu'où tout ça va aller et j'avoue avoir peur de la force de notre lien, mais je suis heureux de découvrir cela avec toi.

Hermione ne répondit pas, complètement hypnotisée par ces yeux qui l'observaient sans ciller et par les caresses qu'elle ressentait alors qu'il ne bougeait pas. Elle sentit ensuite que sa bouche venait se poser dans le creux de son cou pour y déposer des baisers. C'était une sensation étrange, puisque qu'il était en face d'elle et qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle avait l'impression qu'une troisième personne était avec eux. Cette pensée fut interceptée par Severus qui fronça les sourcils.

-Non ma belle, il n'y a que toi et moi, et je ne laisserai personne d'autre te prodiguer un tel traitement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, le rassura-t-elle, je ne laisserai personne me toucher comme tu le fais, je suis à toi toute entière : mon cœur, mon corps et mon esprit.

Le vampire ne résista pas à une telle déclaration, il coupa donc leur connexion pour s'approcher enfin du corps de la jeune femme, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes à s'embrasser comme si le temps s'était arrêté. La neige commença à tomber et c'est en recevant un flocon sur son visage qu'Hermione revint à la réalité.

- Je commence à avoir froid. Lui chuchota-t-elle

Severus reprit ses esprits et l'observa sans comprendre. Elle était toujours vêtue de son déguisement d'ange et rien d'autre ne la couvrait. Ses chaussures ouvertes exposaient ses pieds nus à la neige. Il avait honte d'être plus vêtu qu'elle, d'autant plus qu'il ne ressentait pas le froid compte tenu de sa condition de vampire.

- Pardonne-moi, je manque à mes devoirs. Je n'avais pas conscience qu'il pouvait faire aussi froid, et te voilà ainsi dévêtu sous la neige.

Il déboutonna le bouton de sa cape et l'enroula autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Elle sentit tous de suite la chaleur envahir son corps et l'odeur qui imprégnait le tissu grisa son esprit. Il jugea cependant que ce n'était pas assez puisque qu'il la souleva de terre pour la porter jusqu'à l'intérieur afin qu'elle ne soit plus en contact avec la neige au sol. Hermione laissa échapper un rire cristallin qui fit frissonner le vampire. Il décida d'accélérer le pas et après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil ils se retrouvèrent en quelques secondes à la porte des appartements du vampire. Hermione toujours dans ses bras, il franchit la distance entre l'entrée et sa chambre en quelques pas. Il la reposa alors au sol. La jeune femme fit glisser la cape du sorcier au sol et elle sentit aussitôt ses mains dans son dos qui lui dégrafaient les ailes.

« Tu étais la plus belle ce soir mon ange » entendit-elle dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'à leur tour les ailes avaient rejoins la cape à ses pieds, elle se retourna pour faire face au vampire. Elle plongea dans son regard rougeoyant tout en commençant à déboutonner le veston au dessus de sa chemise. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire quand à la suite des événements. Ils firent tomber leur déguisement au sol avant de se retrouver sur le lit. Hermione s'étonnerait toujours de voir la peau du vampire trembler dès qu'elle y posait ses doigts. Elle commença à dessiner de petits cercles sur le torse du sorcier qui avait fermé les yeux de plaisir. Le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre était palpable et Severus commença à lui faire l'amour avec une douceur infinie. C'est à ce moment là, qu'Hermione plongea au plus profond de l'esprit du vampire pour aller lui murmurer des mots qui resteraient graver en lui pour l'éternité.

_« Je t'aime Severus Rogue, et je jure de t'aimer pour la vie, toi et toi seul »_

Face à cette déclaration, l'homme releva la tête vers Hermione, ébahi. Il avait prit conscience des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour la jeune femme, mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que ce soit réciproque, se contentant des plus petites choses qu'elle voulait bien lui donner. Il décida qu'il était temps de lui avouer aussi ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, comme une promesse d'amour éternelle.

_« Je t'aime Hermione Granger, et je jure de t'aimer toi et toi seule, pour l'éternité »_

Leurs bouches s'unirent alors en un doux baiser comme pour sceller leur serment.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que le château tout entier dormait, un imperceptible battement de cœur alerta Severus. Le bruit était trop fort pour venir des dortoirs, et trop rapide pour être celui de quelqu'un qui dort. Il quitta le lit où sa belle dormait tranquillement et enfila un pantalon avant de sortir de la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui afin de ne pas déranger le sommeil d'Hermione. Il tendit l'oreille pour aller à la rencontre du somnambule qui trainait dans les couloirs. Il sortit de ses appartements et n'eut que quelques pas à faire pour tomber nez à nez avec Drago Malfoy. Le jeune homme sembla surprit de croiser son professeur torse nu dans les cachots.

- Malfoy, l'interpela le maitre des potions, que faites-vous encore debout à cet heure ?

Il remarqua que le Serpentard hésitait à lui répondre et il entendait ses battements de cœur s'accélérer. Il était rare de prendre de cour un Malfoy et le vampire s'en félicita intérieurement.

- J'étais venu pour vous voir, Monsieur.

Le ton du garçon était froid et distant, mais à cet instant c'était lui qui venait de prendre de cour son professeur. Il sentait que le garçon pourrait renoncer d'un moment à l'autre, aussi il ne prit pas le risque de ne pas avoir de conversation avec lui. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer de le suivre et commença la conversation tout en marchant.

- Je ne vois pas de raison valable qui vous oblige à venir me voir à une heure aussi tardive mais allons-y.

Il était content d'être tombé sur Malfoy finalement, un autre élève aurait surement fait une attaque en apercevant l'affreux professeur Rogue torse nu et avec des tatouages sur le corps. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans une salle de classe désaffectés. Aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée, le vampire se tourna vers le Serpentard et le scruta du regard.

- Allez-y Malfoy, parlez.

- J'ai longtemps hésité avant de venir. Après tout c'est en décidant de venir vous parler ou non que je décide de ma place dans le monde tel qu'il est actuellement. Je suppose que vous savez que mon père à des projets pour moi concernant les mangemorts et la moindre occasion est bonne pour qu'il me fasse marquer par Voldemort.

Drago fit une pause. Il avait à présent toute l'attention du maitre des potions. S'il venait à lui parler de son père et de la guerre c'est que l'information qu'il avait à lui donner concernait soit l'un soit l'autre.

- Je réfléchis souvent à un avenir en tant que mangemort, et ce que j'en dis c'est qu'il y a plus de désavantages que d'avantages. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me reste d'autre comme option ? Etre un des toutous de Dumbledore aux côtés de Potter et des autres. Ce n'est pas vraiment plus réjouissant selon moi. Je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre mais en ces temps, si je ne choisis pas, c'est la mort assurée.

- Je ne crois pas vraiment que vous êtes venu me voir en pleine nuit pour un foutu cas de conscience Malfoy. Alors venez en au fait je vous pris.

- Mais professeur, si je vous dis pourquoi je suis venu vous voir c'est que j'aurais fait mon choix, et je ne sais réellement pas quoi faire.

- Alors dites moi ce que vous voulez tant me dire et nous étudierons ensemble par la suite les options qu'ils vous restent.

Malfoy respira profondément tandis que Severus entendait le cœur du jeune homme s'emballer plus encore. Il était de plus en plus curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait autant travailler le jeune homme mais il se demanda aussi si Drago venait parler au mangemort qu'il était ou à l'espion de Dumbledore. La réponse lui vint aussitôt quand le Serpentard reprit la parole.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres sait que vous êtes un traitre. Il l'a su cette nuit.

La réplique chamboula le professeur qui fit tout son possible pour garder son masque de froideur afin de ne rien laisser paraître. Si le garçon disait vrai, s'en était fini pour lui. Plus de faux semblant, il pouvait être celui qu'il désirait à présent car quoi qui ferait, Voldemort le pourchasserait comme s'il était une bête sauvage qu'il souhaitait abattre à tout prix. Le vampire ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de s'adresser au Serpentard face à lui.

- Ce n'est pas une déclaration à me faire à la légère Malfoy, êtes-vous sur de cela ?

- Ma mère a quitté Poudlard dès qu'elle en a eu confirmation. Elle doit être auprès du seigneur des ténèbres à présent.

- Je vois. Le monde est sur le point de changer d'un jour à l'autre, ce sera une information de trop pour le seigneur des ténèbres et il va vouloir enfin agir contre nous tous. Je vous remercie d'être venu me voir Drago, je me chargerai personnellement de prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.

Severus s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce pour rendre compte de ses informations au directeur de l'école quand son élève l'interpella à nouveau.

- Quand est-il pour moi Monsieur ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Au contraire Drago, répondit le vampire en se retournant vers lui, si vous êtes venu me dire cela c'est que vous savez déjà vers quel clan vous tournez.

- Mais je ne veux pas laisser ma mère, et j'ai peur d'être la cible du seigneur des ténèbres s'il apprend ma trahison. Et je ne veux surtout pas que Dumbledore m'utilise comme il le fait avec les autres.

Malfoy baissa la tête de dépit, en proie à un vrai cas de conscience qui déstabilisa Severus qui avait eut le même genre de réflexion quand il était jeune. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme et posa chacune de ses mains sur ses épaules. Ce geste fit relever la tête du garçon qui plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur.

- Il va falloir la jouer rusé dans ce cas Malfoy ! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour vous de vous mettre dans les rangs de Dumbledore qui vous garantira une vie libre si nous gagnons la guerre, car je crois réellement qu'aucun mangemort ne sera réellement tranquille si le seigneur des ténèbres gagne. Ils seront contraints à une vie de servitude tant que le Lord sera en vie. Je ne vous demande pas de vous battre à côté des membres de l'Ordre. Restez en retrait. Si l'Ordre du Phénix gagne cette guerre, Dumbledore prendra en compte que vous m'avez donné des informations importantes. En revanche, si les mangemorts l'emportent, rangez-vous du côté du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais je vous en pris, s'il reste le moindre espoir pour que la Lumière gagne, aidez-les, n'abandonnez jamais, car croyez moi, vous ne voudrez pas d'une vie de servitude. J'ai fais ce choix quand j'avais à peu près votre âge, et je n'ais jamais regretté d'être l'espion de Dumbledore.

Le regard de Drago c'était illuminé au fur et à mesure du discours de son professeur. Il lui avait ouvert la voie et montré le chemin à suivre. Il fit un bref signe de tête entendu au vampire qui relâcha ses épaules.

- Merci Monsieur.

- C'est moi qui te remercie Drago, tu m'as très probablement épargné grâce à l'information que tu m'as rapportée.

Il lui fit un mince sourire avant de quitter la pièce. Il s'élança alors à travers les couloirs du cachot pour rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore. En chemin il métamorphosa une toile d'araignée en une chemise noire, qu'il enfila aussitôt. Il espérait de tout cœur que le professeur était à Poudlard et non pas en train de régler une quelconque affaire concernant l'Ordre comme il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Arrivé dans le grand hall, il emprunta l'escalier de marbre pour monter jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise cependant lorsqu'il entendit un battement de cœur effréné proche de lui.

Il continua de monter les escaliers sans bruit, lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la personne qu'il recherchait. Dans le noir il ne percevait pas bien l'identité du nouveau somnambule mais l'odeur qui arriva bien vite à ses narines l'irrita immédiatement et il put donc mettre un nom sur le fraudeur.

- Potter ! murmura-t-il assez fort pour que le concerné l'entende.

Le concerné se retourna en sursautant. Il avait seulement mit sa cape au-dessus de son pyjama et semblait être sortit à la hâte de sa salle commune. Lorsqu'il regarda son visage, Severus vit de grosse goute de sueur perler sur le front du jeune homme, et son regard semblait vague.

- Professeur Rogue, s'exclama le Gryffondor d'une voix étouffé. Que faites-vous là ?

- Ne croyez-vous pas que c'est moi qui devrais vous poser cette question Potter ?

Le jeune homme voulut répondre immédiatement pour essayer de se débarrasser de son professeur, il n'avait pas le temps pour une confrontation avec lui, il devait se dépêcher d'aller voir le directeur. Le vampire qui n'avait rien perdu des pensées du garçon le coupa dans son élan de réponse.

- Pourquoi allez-vous importuner le directeur Potter ?

- Ma cicatrice me brûle, ça n'a jamais été comme ça, c'est comme s'il voulait m'atteindre de l'intérieur.

Alors qu'il allait lui demander plus d'explications, un grattement désagréable surpris Severus sur son avant bras gauche. Aussitôt il releva sa manche pour voir la marque des ténèbres luire dans la nuit. Sans crier gare, le grattement se mua en une brulure insupportable qui surprit le vampire. Il saisit son avant-bras de sa main droite et étouffa un grognement de douleur.

- Professeur ? S'inquiéta Harry, ça ne va pas ?

- Il faut vraiment que nous allions trouver le professeur Dumbledore, Potter, venez !

Ils recommencèrent à monter les escaliers, la douleur au niveau de la cicatrice et du tatouage se faisant plus forte à chaque pas. Conscient que chaque seconde était importante, Severus attrapa le Gryffondor, passa son corps par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il ne pesait rien, et bondit vers le bureau du directeur. La gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur bascula sans que le professeur n'eut à prononcer le mot de passe, il soupira de soulagement, Dumbledore les attendait. Il reposa Harry au sol et entra sans frapper.

- Severus ? Harry ? interrogea le directeur, assis derrière son bureau, que se passe-t-il ?

- Drago Malfoy est venu me voir monsieur au sujet des agissements du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ma condition d'espion.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en entendant le nom du Serpentard. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que Malfoy divulgue des informations importantes à un membre de l'Ordre. Il concentra toute son attention sur le maître des potions afin de ne pas perdre un mot de la conversation, malgré l'intense brulure de sa cicatrice. Il prit malgré tout un siège afin de ne pas s'effondrer de douleur.

- La mère de Drago, qui a assisté au bal, a découvert par je ne sais quel moyen que j'étais un espion et est allée aussitôt rapporter l'information au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tu sais ce que cela veut dire Severus, s'en est fini pour toi, tu ne prendras plus de risques inutiles, Voldemort cherchera ta destruction par tous les moyens.

- Qu'il essaye, murmura le vampire, je l'attendrai volontiers.

Harry haussa les sourcils, se demandant jusqu'où la condition de vampire de son professeur lui permettait-elle d'aller sans qu'il ne coure de risque. Dumbledore eut la même réflexion que le jeune homme.

- Pas de risque inutile, Severus. Tu ne sais pas jusqu'où tu peux aller.

- Là n'est pas la question. Drago Malfoy en est arrivé à la même conclusion que moi concernant cette révélation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va vouloir reprendre le dessus sur les évènements. Je suis persuadé qu'il va attaquer très prochainement.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, il semble même qu'il ait déjà commencé le travail avec vous deux par l'intermédiaire des marques qu'il a laissé sur vous.

Harry était plus pale que jamais, son corps s'était mis à trembler et il semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Dumbledore le regarda avec tristesse, Harry ne semblait finalement pas si prêt pour un tel combat. Il fallait le protéger à tout prix.

- Severus, emmenez Harry à l'infirmerie, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Voldemort l'affecte autant.

- Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui, monsieur. Si vous me permettez.

Dumbledore acquiesça sans broncher. Il avait une totale confiance en Rogue et rien ne pouvait être aussi mauvais que ce que lui infligeait Voldemort à ce moment là. Le vampire prit le siège en face du Gryffondor et s'approcha assez près jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher. Harry dans sa confusion redressa la tête pour regarder le maître des potions d'un regard vitreux. Les yeux du professeur prirent alors cette teinte rougeoyante effrayante et il laissa le vampire prendre contrôle de son corps, peu à peu.

Il obligea Potter à le regarder dans les yeux et il commença le travail. En pénétrant dans l'esprit du jeune homme il remarqua tous de suite l'emprise destructrice qu'avait Voldemort sur lui et il commença donc à bâtir les premières barrières qui le protégeraient de toute attaque extérieure. Voldemort, de là où il était, s'était rendu compte de l'intrusion dans l'esprit du garçon et ne se laissa pas faire. Harry ouvrit alors la bouche mais ce ne fut pas sa voix que les deux professeurs entendirent mais celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ne tente rien Severus, tu n'es pas assez fort pour me combattre.

- Il semble cependant que j'ai été fort mentalement assez longtemps pour vous cacher ma trahison.

Le professeur Dumbledore empoigna sa baguette instinctivement, comme s'il s'attendait que Voldemort l'attaque à tout moment par l'intermédiaire d'Harry. Le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers le directeur, et un rire froid et démentiel sortit de la gorge du garçon.

- As-tu peur que je te lance un sort Albus ? Tu riposterais sur ton cher Potter pour te défendre ?

Dumbledore déglutit et baissa sa garde sans pour autant lâcher sa baguette. Harry ricana à nouveau mais il fut cette fois-ci interrompu par Severus qui posa ses mains contre chacune des joues du jeune homme pour l'obliger à replonger ses yeux dans les siens. Harry grimaça pour ne pas obéir aux mains du maître des potions mais quand il croisa les yeux du vampire il fut totalement fasciné.

- Eh bien Severus ! Quelle étrange couleur habite tes yeux ? Que m'as-tu caché pendant tant d'années ?

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il se concentra sur l'esprit d'Harry et continua à construire des barrières de plus en plus fortes qui mirent à mal le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le corps d'Harry se mit à trembler violemment signe que Voldemort perdait peu à peu le contrôle mais ne voulait pas abandonner le corps du Gryffondor.

_« Laissez le tranquille ! »_ lança Severus tandis qu'il s'efforçait à garder ses barrières mentales intact.

_« Je vais te détruire Severus, toi et tous les personnes que tu connais, à commencer par ta sang-de-bourbe ! »_

- Non ! s'écria alors Harry.

Quelques secondes après le vampire fut éjecté loin du corps du Gryffondor et retomba lourdement dans son siège. Le jeune homme avait retrouvé des couleurs et ses yeux n'était plus vitreux mais brillait de cet éclat qu'on lui connaissait bien.

- Il est partit ? demanda calmement Harry.

- Oui Potter, affirma Severus, et je le garderais loin de votre esprit le temps qu'il faudra. J'ai tissé un lien entre vous et moi afin que je puisse tenir vos barrières mentales, que je sois près ou loin de vous.

- Merci, prononça le garçon avec difficulté.

Dumbledore regarda les deux personnes en face de lui avec un doux sourire. Ils s'étaient battu ensemble, contre un même ennemi pour la première fois et semblait avoir oublié toute haine l'un envers l'autre. Le directeur allait prononcer quelques mots lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer Remus Lupin.

- Professeur Dumbledore –il s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre sa respiration- les mangemorts sont aux portes de Poudlard.

Les trois sorciers se levèrent aussitôt de leur siège en regardant Lupin les yeux écarquillés. Voldemort avait retenu leur attention sur Harry afin de faire progresser ses mangemorts sur Poudlard sans que Dumbledore ne s'en rende compte. Le silence remplit la pièce quelques minutes avant que le directeur prit la parole d'un ton calme.

- Remus regroupez les forces de l'Ordre et appelez les Aurors par le réseau de cheminée. Ensuite amenez les élèves mineurs jusqu'à mon bureau, nous les ferons évacuez.

D'un mouvement de tête entendu, Lupin fit demi-tour et bondit hors du bureau. Severus regarda Albus, attendant les instructions. Il était temps, l'affrontement allait avoir lieu et Poudlard serait leur champ de bataille.

- Severus, je vous en pris, protégez Harry, il doit affronter Voldemort le plus tard possible, et de préférence quand celui-ci sera affaibli. Si cela vient à mal tourner amenez le dans la forêt interdite. Les centaures seront quoi faire.

- Les centaures ? Interrogea le vampire, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance !

- Il faut savoir accorder sa confiance aux personnes qui peuvent nous aider Severus.

Dumbledore contourna son bureau et s'apprêtait à sortir. Il jeta un regard aux deux sorciers derrière lui avant de partir.

- Bonne chance.

Severus et Harry se retrouvèrent seul dans le silence du bureau. Le calme avant la tempête. Le Gryffondor touchait frénétiquement sa baguette si bien qu'il finit par en faire sortir des étincelles. Le maitre des potions le remarqua et s'adressa au jeune homme.

- Gardez votre calme Potter, ce n'est pas le moment de s'affoler, je vous protégerai et vous terrasserai ce maudit mage noir.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète Monsieur mais …. Hermione. J'étais conscient quand Voldemort s'est adressé à vous. Il veut la tuer, il a déjà essayé avec Goyle.

- Et il a échoué, je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal Harry, je vous le promets.

Il fit cette promesse autant pour rassurer le Gryffondor que pour se rassurer lui-même car en cet instant il n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir la jeune femme de la situation puisqu'il utilisait la force de leur lien pour protéger l'esprit d'Harry de toute attaque extérieur.


	20. La manipulation du Serpent

_Encore une fois, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fic, je crois que c'est le moment de dire que c'est grace à vous que j'en suis là où je suis, c'est à dire à la (presque) fin de la première partie de mon histoire, ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre mais presque lol. Alors je remercie mes revieweuses: **Eirann4Ever, trjkhi **(j'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu ! si tu pouvais me laisser une adresse mail où te joindre sur la review ou par message privé, ça serait cool !) **Tit-chat-sauvage, lillylabiche** et **Eileen19. **_

_Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ne m'ont pas reviewé mais qui me lise avec assiduité. _

_Alors Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 20**

**La manipulation du Serpent**

J'ai souvent pensé au moment où nous serions séparés. Cet instant m'a toujours effrayé au plus profond de moi-même. Je crois que te perdre est la seule chose qui puisse me faire peur ici bas. J'ai toujours imaginé que ce serait le temps qui viendrait à bout de notre relation, que mon immortalité dépasserait ta condition de mortelle et que je serais condamné à t'aimer jusqu'à ton dernier soupir, lorsque tu auras assez profité de la vie pour te laisser mourir dans ton sommeil, avec moi à tes côtés. Hermione, l'amour que je ressens pour toi est tel que rien ne l'éteindra jamais.

Mais je crois justement que cet amour m'a rendu aveugle. Je me suis projeté sans retenue dans l'avenir, je me suis imaginé te voir vieillir à mes côtés, profitant chaque seconde de l'amour que l'on se porterait, dans un avenir qui accepterait notre relation au grand jour. Ce flot de pensées optimistes m'a fait oublier le présent, et cette guerre. J'ai oublié de penser que la guerre pouvait nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, qu'elle pouvait te blesser alors que j'étais moi même intouchable, que mes ennemis pouvaient chercher à t'atteindre pour pouvoir me blesser psychologiquement, à défaut d'avoir une quelconque emprise physique sur moi.

Je me suis si souvent préparé à te perdre dans un futur lointain que j'en ai oublié que je pouvais te perdre aussi dans un futur bien plus proche qu'il n'y paraissait. Ce qui ce passe aujourd'hui Hermione m'a prouvé le contraire. Et je te demande pardon. Pardon de ne pas t'avoir mise en sureté, pardon d'avoir privilégié la vie de Potter à la tienne, pardon d'avoir surestimé mes forces. Je t'aime Hermione et je t'en supplie de t'en souvenir malgré tout.

* * *

Severus avait dévalé les escaliers en compagnie d'Harry pour rejoindre les autres membres de l'Ordre dans le grand hall. Ils avaient tous le regard dur, attendant aux portes du château, ouvertes sur le parc enneigé. La baguette à la main, ils attendaient dans cette atmosphère fébrile que Dumbledore vienne leur donner les instructions pour la bataille. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer des dizaines d'éclairs de couleurs s'élever dans les airs. Les mangemorts tentaient d'ouvrir le portail de l'école qui resterait fermé tant que le directeur n'en n'aurait pas décidé autrement. Personne n'osait parler à haute voix et on entendait seulement quelques chuchotements s'élever dans le grand hall.

Harry n'aperçu ni Ron, ni Hermione alors qu'en cet instant, il aurait aimé recevoir le soutien de ses amis après ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Aussi, c'est sans réfléchir qu'il leva la tête vers son professeur de Potions, resté à côté de lui, afin de rechercher sur le visage de l'homme, le soutien qu'il avait tant besoin. Le vampire soutint le regard du Gryffondor pour lui faire comprendre, qu'il était là pour lui, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux durant ces dernières années. Le garçon soupira essayant d'évacuer la pression qui s'accumulait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut cette nuit-là. Il sentit alors la main du maître des potions se poser sur son épaule pendant quelques secondes avant de se retirer lentement. Une multitude de questions lui occupait l'esprit sans qu'il ne trouve de réponse. Qu'allait-il se passer dans les prochaines minutes ? Serait-il assez fort pour protéger ses amis ? Que se passerait-il pour eux si Voldemort réussissait à l'atteindre et le tuait ?

- Ca n'arrivera pas, lui dit Severus.

- Quoi donc ? demanda le Gryffondor surpris.

- Voldemort ne parviendra pas à vous tuer, Potter. C'est vous, vous êtes l'élu et si vous ne croyez pas en vous alors ça ne sert à rien de s'élancer sur le champ de bataille, c'est perdu d'avance. Tous le monde croit en vous, Potter, alors essayez d'y croire vous aussi.

Le regard d'Harry se durcit alors, résolu à montrer à tout ses amis qu'ils avaient confiance de croire en ses capacités, il essaya de se convaincre au plus profond de lui-même qu'il n'était plus l'enfant de onze ans qui avait atterrit à Poudlard six ans plus tôt et qui n'y connaissait rien à la magie. Perdu dans ses pensées c'est un cri perçant qui lui fit lever les yeux vers l'escalier de marbre. Il vit Ginny se disputer violemment avec sa mère et son frère.

- Je refuse ! cria la rouquine à sa mère

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix Ginevra ! Tu n'es pas majeure, tu es encore sous ma responsabilité.

Ginny devint rouge écarlate à l'utilisation de son prénom complet. Elle allait répondre mais Ron fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- Pour une fois Ginny, écoute maman. Ca serais plus un inconvénient qu'un avantage si tu venais te battre à nos côtés, on serait tous toujours en train de te surveiller plutôt que de se concentrer sur nos ennemis.

La Gryffondor regarda son frère avec un dégout non dissimulé, comment pouvait-il lui dire cela alors qu'elle était persuadé avoir plus de connaissances de sortilèges que lui. Elle tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas résolu vers les autres membres de l'Ordre. Ron essaya de la retenir en lui attrapant le bras mais elle se dégagea avec force. Elle s'arrêta cependant quand elle vit Harry la fixer, elle n'osait pas aller l'affronter. Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil au vampire et ce dernier hocha brièvement la tête pour lui donner l'accord d'aller parler à la jeune fille.

- Harry je…, commença Ginny en le voyant marcher vers elle.

- Non Ginny, la coupa-t-il, je t'en pris, aujourd'hui il faut que tu m'écoutes.

Il se tut quelques secondes et déjà les yeux de la rouquine se remplissaient de larmes, elle semblait dépassée par les événements. Le jeune homme en face d'elle attrapa ses mains dans les siennes et les serra avec force.

- Ca y est, lui dit-il, le moment de l'affronter est arrivé, et je ne veux pas que tu participes à cela.

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche aussi se dépêcha-t-il de continuer.

- Ce n'est pas un ordre que je te donne, c'est une demande, et après que tu auras écouté ce que j'ai à te dire, tu seras libre de décider ce que tu veux faire. Pour ma part, je ne te veux pas sur ce champ de bataille, parce que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi… Et je ne veux pas avoir peur pour toi à chaque seconde en même temps que je doive me concentrer sur Voldemort. Même si je suis convaincu que tu sauras te défendre, ses mangemorts sont des monstres sanguinaires et je ne serais plus en mesure de me battre si tu es blessé. Et je n'imagine même pas s'il te tue. Je ne trouverai plus la force de me battre si tu ne vis plus. Ginny je t'aime.

La jeune fille fondit en larmes, et Harry la prit dans ses bras. Malgré ses larmes, elle réussit à lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'elle aussi elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre pour rien au monde. Le Gryffondor prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Reviens-moi sain et sauf, je t'en pris. Lui demanda la rouquine.

- Je te le promets.

Elle s'éloigna alors du garçon et fit demi-tour pour se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore où elle serait évacuée. Harry la regarda partir le cœur serré, se demandant si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la verrait. En retournant aux côtés de Rogue, il remarqua que bon nombre de membres de l'Ordre avait observé l'échange entre les deux Gryffondors et se mit à rougir.

Le maitre des potions s'adressa à lui avec douceur quand il fut à nouveau près de lui.

- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, Potter. La jeune Weasley que vous aimez sera en sécurité, loin de cette guerre qui aurait pu lui faire tant de mal. J'aurais fait la même chose.

- Avec Hermione ? demanda Harry.

Les deux hommes relevèrent alors la tête pour la chercher du regard, toutes les personnes présentes dans le château étaient désormais là à part elle. Severus commença à s'inquiéter, se demandant si elle était encore dans ses appartements et si elle était au courant de l'offensive des mangemorts. Il ne put s'attarder sur ces pensées car au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore arriva dans le hall accompagné de Lupin. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se turent et attendirent que le directeur leur parle. Il s'approcha d'eux et parla d'une voix claire et grave.

- Il est temps mes amis. Chacun d'entre vous savait que ce moment allait arriver et pourtant aucun d'entre nous n'est vraiment prêt pour cela. Les Aurors vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour nous prêter main forte. Je voulais vous dire à tous, que j'admire votre courage, et que j'aurais préféré qu'aucun de vous ne soit impliqué dans cette guerre, surtout pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance, et si les choses viennent à mal tourner, rendez-vous dans la forêt interdite, vous y serez en sécurité.

L'homme regarda chacune des personnes présentes avec gravité. Chacun agrippa sa baguette magique, près au combat. Albus dévisagea Rogue afin de lui rappeler la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, il fallait protéger Harry jusqu'au dernier instant. Enfin quand les visages se tournèrent vers le parc, ils virent que Dumbledore avait ouvert le portail et déjà les mangemorts se précipitaient dans l'enceinte de l'école. Les membres de l'Ordre s'élancèrent à leur tour. Avant de courir à son tour avec Harry, Severus lança un dernier regard en arrière dans l'espoir de voir Hermione apparaître. Ne pas savoir où elle était, était bien pire que de la savoir sur le champ de bataille.

Lorsque la distance entre les deux camps fut assez proche pour utiliser la magie, se fut les mangemorts qui attaquèrent les premiers. Ainsi Rodolphus Lestrange lança un « Incendio » à Hestia Jones qui vit ses vêtements prendre feu, elle dut s'immobiliser et des membres de l'Ordre lui vinrent en aide pour l'éteindre. Le ton était donné. Des dizaines d'éclairs fendirent l'air pour essayer de toucher avec succès ou non, les membres de l'autre camp. Des corps tombèrent sur la neige, le sang vint tacher le sol immaculé. Les mangemorts ne se préoccupaient pas de ceux qui périssaient et les piétinaient sans état d'âme. Madame Pomfresh et quelques élèves de Serdaigle de 7éme année s'occupaient de porter secours aux blessés en les mettant en sécurité. Les Mangemorts semblaient plus nombreux que le nombre espéré. Dumbledore remarqua que certains sorciers semblaient être sous la gouverne de Voldemort, grâce à l'Imperium. Le directeur chercha des yeux le mage noir mais ne le trouva pas. Il avait du envoyer ses mangemorts à l'attaque sans y participer lui-même.

Plus loin il vit Harry proche de Severus, et tout deux se battaient avec férocité. Le maître des potions remarqua que la consigne semblait être de s'attaquer au Gryffondor car il y avait toujours plus de mangemorts qui venaient à eux malgré le fait qu'ils ne cessaient de les repousser.

- Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps, entendit-il Harry chuchoter à son égard.

- Le temps qu'il faudra Potter, répondit le vampire, ne perdez pas confiance.

Ils se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil entendu avant de se remettre à combattre, dos à dos. Severus n'aurait jamais imaginé être aux côtés du fils de son ennemi pour combattre ainsi face à leurs ennemis commun. Il chassa cette pensée, s'empêchant de faire remonter en lui l'image de James Potter et de sa femme. Un sort que lança le fils Potter sur Vincent Crabbe le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Sectumsempra !

Severus regarda le corps de Crabbe s'effondrer sur le sol le corps couvert d'entailles avec étonnement. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le Gryffondor mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, se fut Harry qui parla.

- Il faut bien que le sort que vous avez créé serve pour une fois contre les bonnes personnes.

Le vampire haussa les épaules et se remit à l'attaque, il n'arriva pas à distinguer où en était les autres, qui prenait l'avantage, trop occupé à repousser les mangemorts afin de protéger Harry. Il aurait aimé savoir si l'un ou l'autre camp prenait le dessus, mais surtout il aurait aimé voir si la jeune femme qui obnubilait son esprit avait rejoint le champ de bataille. Où était-elle donc ? Etait-elle en bonne santé ou blessée ? Il sentit une douleur au fond de sa poitrine en pensant à ces questions sans réponse, il aurait aimé la voir à cet instant, la prendre dans ses bras et partir loin de toutes ces horreurs. Mais à nouveau, le moment présent le rattrapa quand il entendit un cri non loin d'eux.

- Attention Harry !

Il vit alors Weasley courir vers leur position le regard braqué sur sa gauche. Le maitre des potions se retourna pour voir Amycus Carrow pointer sa baguette sur Harry, les yeux remplis d'une folie meurtrière. Severus leva sa baguette mais déjà le sort hurlé par le mangemort sortait de sa baguette.

- Doloris !

Harry ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ressentir la douleur propre au sortilège impardonnable, mais rien ne vint, à la place il entendit un cri étouffé qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux, suivi du sort de Rogue qui attaquait Carrow.

- Locomotor Mortis.

Le sortilège toucha le mangemort qui s'effondra la seconde suivante, impossible pour lui de faire un pas de plus. Le vampire le désarma et se retourna vers Harry. Celui-ci était agenouillé au-dessus de Ron qui se pliait de douleur. Il maudit le Gryffondor qui s'occupait de la vie des autres avant la sienne et voulu le rappeler à l'ordre, mais Harry fut plus rapide.

- Professeur, je vous en pris, aidez-le.

A contre cœur alors, Severus accourut vers le rouquin et s'agenouilla près de lui. Ce dernier regarda le maître des potions, le regard suppliant de faire cesser le maléfice qui le faisait souffrir. Rogue pointa sa baguette contre la poitrine du garçon.

- Finite Incantatem.

- Videntrailles !

L'horrible maléfice fit relever la tête du professeur de potions qui regarda Bellatrix Lestrange éclater d'un rire dément à côté d'eux. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi avant de sentir un poids s'affaisser contre son épaule. Harry avait les deux mains appuyés contre son ventre et tentait de boucher le trou béant qui s'y formait. Un membre de l'Ordre métrisa la femme en furie et le vampire put donc se concentrer sur le Gryffondor qui crachait du sang sur sa chemise. Il tendit les bras et le garçon s'effondra contre lui. Pendant un instant, Severus ne sut pas quoi faire. Il avait faillit dans sa mission, Harry avait été touché. Le toussotement du jeune homme le ramena à la réalité.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry, je vous emmène en sécurité pour vous soignez.

Le visage du garçon se tordait en d'horribles grimaces de douleur et Severus se sentait impuissant face à cela. Il prit le corps d'Harry dans ses bras et s'élança vers la forêt sombre loin devant lui. Les mains pleines de sang, tentant de métriser l'hémorragie, Harry passa sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule de son professeur pour voir le champ de bataille. Ce qu'il vit fut plus horrible à supporter que la douleur de ses entrailles qui tentaient de sortir de son corps. Des dizaines de corps s'amoncelaient sur le sol, on ne voyait plus la couleur de la neige qui était remplacé par le rouge éclatant du sang des victimes. Il aperçu certains de ses amis et professeurs qui continuaient à se battre vaillamment.

Mais ce qu'il vit aux portes du château finit de l'achever. Voldemort se tenait droit et observait le spectacle du combat qui se déroulait devant lui. Il le vit redresser la tête et malgré la distance, les yeux de serpent du mage noir se plantèrent dans ceux du Gryffondor, et le Serpentard éclata de rire. Harry tenta de se redresser dans les bras de son professeur afin de retourner se battre et tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais cet effort lui arracha un cri de douleur.

Arrivé à la lisière des bois, Severus chercha un coin en retrait pour s'occuper du sorcier blessé. Il le posa sur le sol et lui lança le même sort qu'à Ron afin que le sortilège démoniaque de Bellatrix cesse de faire effet. Les entrailles du garçon se remirent en place, mais la blessure ne se referma pas. Le vampire allait faire apparaître des bandes pour le soigner quand un murmure dans sa tête le figea.

« Severus… »

Harry croisa les yeux de son professeur, il avait lui aussi entendu la voix dans sa tête à cause du lien qui les unissait à cet instant. Ils avaient tous les deux reconnus la voix d'Hermione qui semblait angoissée.

« Severus, Severus aide-moi, le château… »

La voix s'éteignit dans la tête des deux sorciers, et Harry vit passer dans les yeux du maître des potions une lueur d'angoisse.

- Professeur, allez-y ! Je vais m'en sortir ! Sauvez Hermione !

Le sorcier s'élança aussitôt en direction du château. Harry le regarda s'éloigner tandis qu'il se sentait partir doucement dans l'inconscience. Il aurait aimé aller se battre et faire ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Mais il n'en avait pas la force et quand il tenta de se redresser, la baguette à la main, son corps retomba mollement sur le sol. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant que ses paupières ne se ferment définitivement, était l'image d'un centaure galopant dans sa direction.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres en souvenir de la nuit d'amour qu'elle venait de passer. Les paroles de Severus résonnaient dans sa tête, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il réponde à sa déclaration d'amour avec tant de passion, mais pourtant ce qu'il lui avait dit la faisait encore frissonner de bonheur. Elle s'étira dans le grand lit du vampire avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Voir l'autre moitié du lit vide du corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait lui fit froncer les sourcils. Quelle heure était-il pour qu'il soit déjà levé ? Elle toucha la place de Severus pour se rendre compte que les draps étaient froids. Il était levé depuis un moment déjà. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sortit du lit avec entrain pour partir à la recherche de son amour. Elle enfila la robe longue blanche de son déguisement et la cape que le sorcier lui avait prêté la veille afin de se couvrir et sortit de la chambre.

- Severus ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle parcouru les appartements de l'homme sans aucune trace de lui, sans aucun mot de sa part la prévenant d'un quelconque départ. Les événements de ces dernières semaines la firent s'inquiéter pour le vampire bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de fâcheux. Elle sortit de ses appartements, angoissée et en colère de ne pas le trouver. Elle courut jusqu'à sa salle de classe, son laboratoire et sa réserve personnelle mais ne l'y trouva pas. Elle s'appuya alors contre le mur et ferma les yeux un instant.

_« Severus ? Où es-tu ? »_

Elle n'entendit aucune réponse, pire encore elle ne ressentait pas le lien si fort qui les unissait. Son angoisse augmenta et elle se mit à courir afin de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait la renseigner. Un bruit d'explosion la fit sursauter et elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Le château était désert, au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de quelqu'un. Elle atteint enfin le rez-de-chaussée et c'est en passant devant une fenêtre qu'elle se rendit compte de l'horreur qui se produisait alors qu'elle dormait encore. Le parc était jonché de corps alors qu'il y avait encore de nombreux sorciers et mangemorts qui se battaient. Elle reconnu Madame Pomfresh, qui impuissante faisait léviter des corps inconscient vers la forêt interdite. Pourquoi ne les ramenait-elle pas dans l'infirmerie ? Elle quitta ces visions d'apocalypse pour s'approcher un peu plus du hall de l'école. Elle surprit une conversation, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas les personnes qu'elle espérait qui se trouvaient dans le château.

- Il arrive, disait une voix sifflante, cette fille l'aurait finalement bien affaibli. Potter n'est pas notre priorité pour le moment, nous l'aurons plus tard. Trouvez la fille.

- Bien maître.

Hermione cessa de respirer jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas lui indiquent qu'ils s'éloignaient d'elle. Elle était certaine d'avoir entendu Voldemort parler à un de ses sbires. Elle ne savait pas de qui ils parlaient. Mais le fait qu'ils ne veuillent pas attraper Harry inquiéta la jeune femme à propos de la santé de son ami. Elle reporta son attention sur une nouvelle fenêtre essayant de discerner ses amis ou les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix afin de les rejoindre. Mais une ombre traversant le parc l'interpella. Elle glissait à toute vitesse en direction du château. C'était Severus, elle en était certaine. Mais que faisait-il à venir là où était Voldemort ? Venait-il la chercher ? Elle tenta d'entrer en contact avec lui une nouvelle fois.

« Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne viens pas, je trouverai un moyen de sortir de là »

Un mur se dressa alors devant elle, l'empêchant d'accéder à l'esprit du vampire. Elle ne comprit pas, il ne lui aurait jamais fermé son esprit alors qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Elle reprit la route pour essayer de l'intercepter avant qu'il ne se jette dans la gueule du loup, mais une voix derrière elle l'interpella.

- Granger ?

Elle se retourna d'un bond, baguette à la main, prête à agir. Elle se retrouva face à Drago qui la regardait l'air étonné. Elle remarqua qu'il tenait aussi sa baguette. Etait-il avec les mangemorts ou tentait-il lui aussi de sortir du château sans se faire voir ? Elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Malfoy ! Il faut sortir d'ici, les mangemorts ont pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'école.

- Je ne crois pas, murmura-t-il.

Il leva sa baguette vers elle et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

- Expelliarmus.

La baguette de la Gryffondor sauta dans les mains du jeune homme et il lui lança le sort de stupéfaction. Voilà, il était en train de faire ce que son professeur de potions lui avait conseillé si la bataille venait à mal tourner. Mais il était certain que la manière dont il le faisait n'allait pas plaire à son directeur de maison. Il fit léviter le corps de la jeune femme et marcha tranquillement en direction de la grande salle.


	21. Liberté de vivre

_Encore une fois, me revoilà, mais puisque toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, je vous annonce qu'il s'agit là d'une dernier chapitre de cette partie. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçue car de toute façon, vous savez toutes et tous qu'il y aura bel et bien une suite. _

_Alors puisque c'est le dernier chapitre j'aimerai que tout mes lecteurs me laissent un petit mot avec leurs impressions générales sur l'ensemble de l'histoire ou plus particulièrement sur ce chapitre ou même sur la manière dont ça se fini. N'hésitez pas je suis ouverte à toute critique._

_Je remercie une dernière fois pour cette partie de "Passions Immortelles" tous ceux qui m'ont suivi dans cette aventure. Puisque ça serait bien long de tous vous citez, sachez que j'ai une pensée pour chacun de vous. Je remercie tout de même les revieweurs du chapitre précédent: **trjkhi** (j'ai mis mon adresse mail dans mon profil ;) ), **Andro' Sulpicia, lillylabiche, Eileen19** (confirme moi juste que c'est bien toi dont il s'agit quand je tape Eileen19 dans les recherches de profils car tu ne m'as jamais reviewé en tant que connectée), **Y-noy et Eirann4ever** (comment t'oublier) mais aussi DreamOf qui a répondu à mon petit message._

_Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 21**

**Liberté de vivre**

L'angoisse avait laissé place à la rage dans l'esprit de Severus. Il avait de plus en plus peur que les mangemorts ou Voldemort s'en soient pris à Hermione, et le cri de détresse qu'il avait entendu résonner dans sa tête quelques instants auparavant ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il avait réveillé le vampire qui était en lui en courant vers le château et quand deux mangemorts cagoulés tentèrent de l'empêcher d'entrer il les attrapa un par un pour les projeter jusque dans le lac. La force surhumaine qu'il essayait si souvent de contenir d'habitude ne demandait qu'à sortir pour exprimer pleinement sa colère. Il poussa les portes du château qui s'ouvrirent en se fracassant contre les murs. D'autres mangemorts arrivèrent à sa rencontre, baguette tendu vers lui. Il réfréna son envie de les vider de leur sang un à un et se laissa emmener en tant que prisonnier. Il ne tenterait rien qui pourrait mettre la vie d'Hermione en danger.

Ce qu'il vit du hall de Poudlard fut insupportable. Voldemort n'avait visiblement pas donné l'ordre de garder le château intact. Les tapisseries avaient été décrochées et brulées sur le sol de dalle froide. On entendait les cris perçants des portraits qui tentaient de s'enfuir dans d'autres tableaux. Dans un coin, les sabliers qui comptabilisaient les points des quatre maisons avaient été fracturés et les joyaux représentant les points gagnés s'étalaient sur le sol. On lui enfonça une baguette dans le dos pour l'obliger à avancer en direction de la grande salle. Plus il s'en approchait, plus il entendait les rires des mangemorts mêlés à de grands bruits d'explosions.

- Allez avance, sal traitre.

Il reconnut la voix de Rastaban Lestrange, le frère de Rodolphus. Severus accéléra le pas, comme on lui demandait et les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à leur arrivée. Ce qu'il y vit à l'intérieur ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il connaissait quelques jours plus tôt. Les tables et les bancs en bois étaient complètement détruits et s'amoncelaient dans un coin, en préparation de ce qui allait être un feu de joie. Quelques mangemorts s'amusaient à arracher avec passion les drapeaux de Gryffondor, Poufsoufle et Serdaigle. Seul celui de la maison Serpentard avait été épargné et étalé au pied de Voldemort.

Celui-ci se trouvait sur l'estrade de la table des professeurs, où il ne restait que le siège en or du directeur de l'école. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'y était installé fièrement, et regardait avec amusement ses mangemorts détruire ce qui avait été son école pendant 7 ans. Severus lança un coup d'œil discret à sa gauche puis à sa droite à la recherche d'Hermione. Mais elle ne semblait pas être dans la salle. On le poussa jusqu'en face de Voldemort et on l'obligea à s'agenouiller. A ce moment là, plus personne ne parla dans la pièce et tous regardèrent la scène qui allait se dérouler devant eux. Le vampire regarda fixement son ancien maître, sans ciller, la haine se lisant clairement dans ses yeux. Voldemort éclata de rire.

- Mon cher Severus, je dois dire que tu m'as largement surpris ces dernières heures. D'abord en apprenant ta trahison. Comment as-tu pu faire pour tomber amoureux ? Toi ? Et d'une Sang-de-Bourbe qui plus est !

- Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans, j'ai juré allégeance à Dumbledore bien avant de la connaître.

- Ne m'interromps pas !

Le regard moqueur du maître des potions semblait énerver le Lord noir au plus haut point. Il essayait de l'atteindre en lui parlant de la fille, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il avait tort cependant car dès que Voldemort avait parlé d'Hermione, le cœur de Severus s'était serré et il avait à nouveau jeté un coup d'œil derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la chercher des yeux. La voix glaciale le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Tu m'as également surpris en défendant avec autant de force l'esprit de Potter. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel pouvoir en toi Severus, et je suppose que je n'ai pas vu toute l'étendu de tes capacités. Mais tu m'as très malheureusement déçu en te laissant si facilement berné.

_« Severus, au secours ! »_ entendit-il au même moment dans sa tête

Le vampire perdit tout son calme en entendant la voix féminine. Il se tourna à gauche et à droite pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Il ne la vit pas cependant. Il n'y avait que les mangemorts qui les regardaient avec attention. Voldemort éclata alors d'un rire froid qui lui glaça le sang. Il reporta son attention sur l'homme en face de lui.

- Il va falloir que tu m'explique cela Severus, j'ai réussi à rentrer dans ta tête grâce à la marque sur ton bras, ou dans celle de Potter grâce à sa cicatrice. Mais si tu as accourut jusqu'ici c'est que tu arrives à discuter par la pensée avec ta catin. L'as-tu marqué ou cela fait-il partit de tes talents cachés ?

Severus comprit que la voix qu'il avait entendu par deux fois n'avait pas était celle d'Hermione mais celle du mage noir qui l'avait attiré dans un piège. Il fusilla l'homme du regard et sentit la rage au fond de lui reprendre peu à peu le dessus.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Je n'en sais rien ! répondit Voldemort avec amusement, mais rassure-toi mes mangemorts la recherchent et j'espère qu'elle se joindra vite à cette petite fête, avec nous.

Son ancien maître venait de lui donner la réponse qu'il souhaitait. Hermione n'était pas entre leur main, ils ne pourraient pas lui faire du mal pour l'atteindre lui. Il sentit alors la colère du vampire prendre peu à peu le contrôle de chaque partie de son corps. Ses poings se serrèrent et il sentit ses canines pousser à l'intérieur de sa bouche, nul doute que ses yeux rougeoyaient à présent.

- Revoilà cette couleur étrange dans ton regard.

Voldemort semblait fasciné par l'homme en face de lui. Severus se dit alors que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de les tuer tous, dans cette salle, et ainsi le monde sorcier serait sauf. Mais jusqu'où s'étendaient ses pouvoirs, résistait-il à tout ? Ses pensées s'évanouirent quelques secondes plus tard, le désir de vengeance accaparant la totalité de son esprit. Le mage noir avait enlevé tant de vie innocente, il devait payer, ils devaient payer tous. Il s'élança alors, les crocs sortis pour affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un murmure cependant l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Avada Kedavra !

La lumière verte fusa et vint exploser contre son torse. Mais il ne se figea pas, il ne tomba pas mort sur le sol. Au contraire il fixa Voldemort, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le mage put voir chaque détail du visage du maître des potions, et les dents pointues de ce dernier ne lui échappèrent pas.

- Un vampire ! Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner mon cher Severus.

Il ne put dire un mot de plus car le vampire l'avait agrippé par les épaules et l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur à l'autre bout de la salle. Il se retourna pour rejoindre sa proie, mais les mangemorts se mirent en travers de son chemin. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de les tuer cependant, au risque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en profite pour s'enfuir. C'est ainsi que les corps de plusieurs mangemorts volèrent pour aller s'écraser contre les quatre murs de la grande salle. Il ne put résister cependant à certains bruits de palpitations du sang dans les veines car il mordit le cou de deux mangemorts afin de se nourrir de leur sang avant de s'en débarrasser en quelques secondes.

Voldemort regardait le spectacle avec fascination. Le vampire, lorsque Rogue lui laissait entièrement le contrôle pouvait se révéler être une arme redoutable qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de le rallier une nouvelle fois à sa cause. Il chercha un moyen d'arrêter le massacre de ses mangemorts quand il aperçu le jeune Malfoy avec la solution à son problème. Il lui avait amené la fille, il avait réussi une des nombreuses taches que le mage noir lui avait confiées, enfin. Il pria le garçon de s'approcher, la fille était obnubilée par le vampire qui s'attaquait avec acharnement aux mangemorts si bien qu'elle ne réagit pas quand les doigts osseux du mage noir se refermèrent sur son bras nu. Elle sentit le souffle chaud du sorcier dans son coup et cela la dégouta.

- Appelez le ma chère, vous voyez bien que ce cher Severus n'a pas remarqué votre présence.

Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer quoi que ce soit, la vision de l'homme qu'elle aimait faisant preuve de tant de violence l'effrayait et elle ne voulait pas obéir à un ordre du mage. Il dut pointer sa baguette contre sa gorge pour qu'elle daigne obéir.

- Appelle donc celui que tu aimes ! lui cria-t-il

- Severus… dit-elle alors dans un murmure.

Le temps s'arrêta alors pour le maître des potions. Il s'immobilisa, regardant la jeune femme prisonnière entre les mains de son ennemi. Elle était là, c'était peine perdu pour eux à présent, il n'oserait pas tenter une attaque tel qu'elle soit contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres si cela pouvait la blesser d'une quelconque façon, et Voldemort l'avait bien compris. Ce dernier le regardait avec un sourire méprisant avant de s'adresser à lui.

- Je vais te demander de bien vouloir arrêter de martyriser mes fidèles mangemorts, Severus, puisque notre invitée est arrivée.

Le vampire s'immobilisa, effaré. Il avait échoué, son désir de vengeance lui avait fait oublier qu'avant tout il voulait protéger Hermione de cet enfer. S'il s'était enfui plutôt que de combattre Voldemort, il aurait pu la retrouver avant Drago. D'ailleurs il comprit dépité que Malfoy avait fait la jeune femme prisonnière afin de suivre son conseil et de se lier aux mangemorts s'il voyait l'Ordre du Phénix faiblir. Il se maudit pour lui avoir donné un tel conseil plutôt que de le convaincre de fuir tout danger. Ainsi Hermione aurait été épargné. Il sortit de ses sombres pensées quand il vit la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres pointer le sol devant lui.

- Incarcerem.

Hermione assista impuissante à l'immobilisation du vampire. Quatre grandes chaines argentées sortirent du sol et se dirigèrent magiquement vers Severus. Celui-ci ne réagit pas et se laissa faire, le regard rempli de remord fixé sur la jeune femme. A chaque extrémité des chaines se trouvaient de grands clous qui allèrent se planter dans les mollets et les avant-bras du sorcier. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement étouffé, le métal des chaines lui brulant la peau à petit feu. Il ne pourrait pas se libérer, le métal l'empêcher de bouger. Voldemort fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et aussitôt les chaines se rétractèrent dans le sol, incitant le vampire à s'agenouiller. Le cri de douleur qu'émit l'homme à cet instant fit écho à celui de la Gryffondor qui souffrait de le voir dans une telle situation.

- Maintenant que nous avons immobilisé l'animal, je vais pouvoir m'occuper d'une autre affaire avant la tienne, Severus. Drago approche je te prie.

Voldemort lâcha Hermione et la poussa sur le côté avant de la stupéfixer. Il se tourna ensuite vers le jeune Serpentard qui marchait vers lui d'un pas incertain. Il s'agenouilla plus par peur des représailles que par respect et n'osa pas relever la tête pour regarder le mage noir. Severus avait vu l'un des mangemorts cagoulé s'approcher à son tour près de Voldemort et de Drago, et le vampire devina sans aucun doute que Lucius Malfoy se trouvait sous le masque.

- Tu vas enfin recevoir ce que ta famille et moi voulons t'offrir depuis si longtemps. Tu as sans aucun doute échoué à la mission de découvrir si Severus était un espion, mais me rapporter la fille est une victoire bien plus grande. Tu es voué à accomplir de grandes choses, et je serai heureux de te montrer la voie. Remonte ta manche Drago.

Hermione vit le Serpentard porter une main tremblante sur le bord de sa manche et la remonter avec précaution sur sa peau nue, dévoilant son avant-bras gauche au mage noir. Il lança un regard affolé à la Gryffondor avant de fermer les yeux en sentant la baguette sur son bras et la formule magique prononcée à haute voix.

- Morsmordre.

Une douleur fulgurante fit crier le jeune homme qui tenta de retirer son bras, mais Voldemort lui saisi le poignet pour le maintenir en place. Petit à petit la marque apparaissait sur le bras du Serpentard. Le maître des potions secoua la tête, abattu. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Il tendit un regard désolé à celle qu'il aimait, et elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

_« Pardonne-moi de pas avoir pu te protéger. Je suis désolé que tu doives assister à tant d'horreur. » _

_« Je préfère y assister et s'avoir que tu es vivant à mes côtés. Plutôt que d'être tenue loin de toi et me demander sans cesse si tu vas bien. Je t'aime tant. »_

- Cessez ce flot de mots qui suintent d'amour nauséabond. Les interrompit une voix glaciale. Voilà que je vous laisse quelques minutes et vous discutez déjà comme si nous n'étions pas là. C'est d'une impolitesse.

- Libérez là de cette prison et nous pourrions discuter à voix haute, lui répondit le vampire avec haine.

- Une sang-de-bourbe n'a pas à avoir la parole lors d'une discussion de gentlemen. Elle est là uniquement pour pouvoir négocier les clauses de notre contrat. Vois-tu, j'aimerai que tu te battes pour moi à nouveau, mon cher Severus.

- Jamais ! Répondit le maître des potions avec véhémence, le visage fermé.

- Pourtant si j'en crois tous ce que j'ai pu entendre dans ta tête à propos de cette fille, je pense que tu tiens plus à elle qu'à ta promesse de fidélité envers ce cher Albus.

Rogue ne répondit pas, il lança un regard noir à Drago qui se ratatina encore plus dans le fond de la salle, la main contre son bras marqué. Il détestait tant le garçon à cet instant qu'il aurait pu le tuer rien que pour lui faire regretter d'avoir livré Hermione aux mangemorts. Mais une voix dans sa tête lui fit oublier sa haine envers Malfoy.

_« Ne l'écoutes pas Severus, je ne vaux pas plus que ta fidélité à l'Ordre du Phénix. Ne vend pas ton âme au diable une fois encore. S'il faut que je meure pour que tu ne redeviennes pas le mangemort que tu as été, alors je mourrais. Mais je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que tu as sacrifié ta dernière part d'humanité. »_

- Tais toi donc petite sotte ! hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il marcha vers la Gryffondor et empoigna celle-ci par la gorge pour la faire taire définitivement. Les yeux de la jeune femme exprimèrent toute la terreur qu'elle ne pouvait pas exprimer à haute voix. Les yeux injectés de sang du Mage noir la regardait avec une fureur non feinte. Severus tira sur ses chaines pour aller défendre la femme qu'il aimait, mes les fers se resserrèrent l'incitant à se rapprocher du sol et à ne plus bouger.

- Lâchez là, murmura-t-il alors, si vous voulez que nous passions le moindre accord je ne veux pas qu'il lui soit fait le moindre mal.

_« Severus non ! »_

Le cri de détresse d'Hermione fut vint car déjà le Seigneur des Ténèbres la lâchait pour se diriger vers Severus, captivé par ce que le maître des potions allait lui dire. Ce dernier lança un bref regard résigné la jeune femme. Voldemort avait gagné, il ne refuserait rien si la vie d'Hermione était en jeu.

- Qu'as-tu donc à me proposer ? demanda la voix sifflante.

- Je veux que vous relâchiez Hermione, qu'il ne lui soit fait aucun mal, et que vous ne cherchiez pas à l'atteindre tant que je serai à votre service.

La voix de Rogue était froide, bien loin de celle qu'il utilisait pour faire des promesses d'amour à la Gryffondor, celle-ci ne le reconnaissait pas. Comment pouvait-il céder aussi facilement après s'être battu tant d'années. Des larmes de frustrations coulèrent sur ses joues. Ils avaient perdu tous les deux, dans tous les cas. Si Severus refusait l'offre, elle perdait la vie et il la perdait elle. S'il acceptait l'offre, elle le perdait lui et Severus perdait sa liberté. Il n'y avait plus d'avenir pour eux. Si le maître des potions remarqua les pleurs de la jeune femme il n'en dit rien, se contentant d'attendre la réponse du mage noir.

- Voilà tout ce que tu me proposes Severus ? Uniquement la laisser en vie ? Et comment pourrais-je m'assurer qu'une fois ta sang-de-bourbe remise en liberté, tu ne retourneras pas ta veste une nouvelle fois ?

- Ma parole vous suffira.

- Oh non ! Je ne me risquerai pas à faire confiance à ta parole une seconde fois, mon cher, je te rappelle que tu m'avais déjà juré fidélité avant de t'en détourner, par amour, une fois encore.

Voldemort tourna le dos au vampire en se frottant le menton, cherchant une solution à son problème. Comment mettre ce sorcier qui avait tant de potentiel à lui offrir, définitivement dans son camp ? Il marcha de long en large de la grande salle. C'est alors qu'il remarqua tous ses fidèles le regarder avec attention, aucun d'eux n'avait fait le moindre bruit depuis le début de sa conversation, attentif à ce qui se passait. Seuls quelques bruits d'explosions venant de l'extérieur perçaient le silence de la grande salle. Il posa son regard sur Drago qui continuait à se morfondre de la douleur de la marque. C'était comme ça que son pouvoir commençait à s'exercer sur ses hommes, par la douleur et la peur.

Severus profita de l'inattention du mage noir pour reporter son attention sur Hermione. Celle-ci continuait à pleurer. Encore stupéfixer, elle ne pouvait essuyer ses larmes qui formaient de longs sillons sur ses joues blanches. Il s'en voulu une nouvelle fois de la rendre malheureuse.

_« Pardonne-moi mon amour »_

_« Pas cette fois, Severus. Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne le fait que tu veuilles te rallier à Voldemort. Tu vas faire de nous des ennemis ! »_

_« Rien n'est plus important pour moi que ta vie ! Si pour cela on doit être dans des camps séparés alors soit. »_

_« Ma vie n'a pas d'importance dans cette guerre ! Tu ne comprends pas, si tu te ranges dans son camp, il gagne, tu es une arme bien trop forte pour n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre, et ça Voldemort l'a bien compris. Ne fais pas ça… »_

Le regard de la jeune femme était suppliant. Comment l'homme qu'elle aimait pouvait-il prendre de telles décisions ? L'amour l'aveuglait-il à ce point ? Elle le croyait bien plus sensé pour risquer des centaines de vie au profit de la sienne.

_« Ma décision est irrévocable, Hermione. Tant que tu es en vie et en bonne santé, je ne prendrais aucune décision contre toi. » _

_« Et crois-tu que je resterais longtemps en vie si Voldemort gagne ! Je suis une sang-de-bourbe. Je n'ai pas ma place dans le monde qu'il veut construire. » _

_« Tu auras ta place auprès de moi ! Si j'arrive à te préserver maintenant j'arriverais à le faire plus tard »_

Severus était aveuglé par ses sentiments, ne supportant pas de mettre la vie de la jeune femme en jeu ainsi. S'il arrivait à passer un accord qui sauvegarderait la vie d'Hermione, il le passerait, quoi qu'elle en dise. Elle serait sauvée, même s'il devait être damné une fois de plus pour les crimes qu'il aurait à commettre, sous la gouverne de Voldemort. Il voulu lui parler une nouvelle fois, mais elle avait hissé une barrière mentale si forte qu'il ne pouvait la franchir. Elle commençait déjà à le rejeter. Qu'il en soit ainsi, au moins elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire changer d'avis.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres revint vers eux à grandes enjambées quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait un sourire barbare sur les lèvres. Il s'arrêta devant Severus, empêchant ce dernier de voir Hermione, il fut obligé de lever les yeux sur son maître.

- J'ai trouvé une manière de me rester fidèle, car je crains fort que ta parole ne me suffise pas. Aussi je vais utiliser celle qui compte tant pour toi comme moyen de pression.

La jeune femme se concentra sur la conversation quand elle entendit parler d'elle. Que lui réservait-il encore ?

- Je vous ai dit que je n'acceptais qu'à la condition qu'il ne lui soit fait aucun mal. Et je veillerai à ce que vous respectiez cette clause.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cher, il ne lui sera fait aucun mal. Vois-tu, je connais toute une série de sorts qui vont me permettre de garder une partie d'elle près de moi tout en la relâchant.

Severus ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, et appréhendais de plus en plus la tournure des événements. Voldemort se retourna et marcha vers un des murs de la grande salle. Il attrapa un chandelier dans sa main, et lui lança un sort. Il revint vers le vampire, un objet en verre à la main. Severus le reconnut très vite, il avait métamorphosé le chandelier en une petite fiole en verre. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Avant que quiconque put réagir il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione et lui lança un sort d'une langue inconnue. Le maître des potions assista impuissant à la scène. Il tira sur ses chaines pour empêcher ce qui se passait, mais sa peau lui brulait de plus en plus à chaque pression et ses liens se resserraient vers le sol. Un éclair sombre percuta la Gryffondor, ses yeux se voilèrent et elle tomba sur le sol. Le sortilège n'était pas terminé cependant car un filament doré jaillit du corps de la jeune femme vers la baguette du mage noir. Ce dernier captura le filament dans la fiole. Victorieux, Voldemort se tourna vers Severus en brandissant la fiole.

- Magie noire ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le vampire ne réagit pas, trop occupé par la santé d'Hermione.

_« Hermione ? Répond-moi je t'en pris »_

_-_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! L'interrompit le sorcier, elle est juste inconsciente, elle reprendra ses esprits dans quelques instants.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Ne connais-tu pas l'expression « la vie ne tient qu'à un fil », et bien c'est ce qui se passe ici. J'ai enfermé le fil de vie de ta sang-de-bourbe dans cette fiole. Reste-moi fidèle et je garde la fille en vie. Trahie-moi et j'explose la fiole sur le sol, ce qui la tuera immédiatement.

Severus regarda tristement le flacon dans la main osseuse du sorcier, voilà maintenant l'objet qui était devenu le plus précieux pour lui. Il lança un regard douloureux à Hermione et se rendit compte qu'elle reprenait connaissance petit à petit. Le sort de magie noir avait annulé le « stupéfix » qui lui avait été lancé plutôt aussi se relevait-elle comme si elle se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, une douleur lui vrillant les tympans. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus entravée par le sort du mage noir, aussi se redressa-t-elle sur ses jambes pour se tenir debout.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ? lança-t-elle d'un ton froid qui fit ricaner certains mangemorts.

- Rien de bien méchant ma petite sang-de-bourbe. Maintenant je t'autorise à faire tes adieux à Severus, car comme il l'a souhaité, tu seras libéré sans qu'aucun mal ne te sois fait.

Hermione lança un regard désespéré au mage noir, comme si elle avait espéré qu'il change d'avis au dernier moment et les laisse partir ensemble. Elle fit un pas vers le vampire avant d'hésiter, après tout, c'était lui qui avait accepté cette situation, lui qui avait accepté de servir une nouvelle fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de l'épargner. Et grâce à lui, Voldemort gagnerait la guerre. Ces sombres pensées la firent s'éloigner de l'homme qu'elle aimait et celui-ci s'en rendit compte.

_« Je t'en pris mon amour, ne m'en veux pas. »_

Son ton était suppliant, et Hermione ne put résister au regard pénétrant qu'il lui lançait à cet instant. Elle s'élança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à son geste car ses bras étaient fermement maintenus par les chaines. Il captura ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Il voulu faire passer tout les regrets qu'il avait à travers ses baisers, mais à présent Hermione ne lui en voulait plus. Elle avait pris conscience que c'était probablement les dernières secondes qu'il passerait ensemble, et qu'elle allait échapper aux griffes de Voldemort, grâce à lui.

_« Severus, je t'aime tant »_

Il ne répondit pas à sa déclaration qui sonnait comme un adieu, mais elle comprit dans le regard qu'il lui tendit, avec qu'elle force l'amour qu'il avait pour elle le consumait à chaque seconde. Voldemort regarda la scène avec écœurement, comment un sentiment aussi immoral pouvait exister, n'avaient-ils aucune dignité pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre que leur propre personne. Il se retourna vers Drago qui avait cessé de se masser le bras et qui regardait la scène avec un mauvais œil. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et le jeune Serpentard s'élança vers le couple, la baguette tendue.

- Oubliette.

Le sort frappa la jeune femme qui s'écroula contre Severus, impuissant. Il cria de désespoir et tira une nouvelle fois sur ses chaines. Mais il vit qu'à nouveau Voldemort avait capturé le sortilège dans la fiole avant que celui-ci ne s'évanouisse. Il marcha vers le vampire avec amusement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Severus à celui qui allait redevenir son maître.

- Au moins ta sang-de-bourbe n'aura pas à souffrir de ton absence. Elle pourra vivre tranquillement avec ses chers amis Gryffondor sans se rappeler que son petit vampire est entre les mains du méchant Voldemort.

Severus lui lança un regard noir qui n'eut aucun effet car déjà le Seigneur des Ténèbres repartait auprès de Lucius et de son fils.

- Lucius trouve moi un cachot ou mettre ce cher Severus le temps de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas du me trahir la première fois, veille à bien lui laisser ses chaines. Drago je te charge de rapporter la sang-de-bourbe à Dumbledore. Rapporte-lui des faits qui te permettront d'infiltrer ses rangs.

Un hochement de tête, puis des mains qui soulevaient le corps de la jeune femme pour l'emmener loin de lui furent les dernières choses que Severus vit avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser emmener dans les cachots du château.

* * *

Pomfresh avait improvisé une infirmerie au fin fond de la forêt interdite. A vrai dire, Dumbledore avait plutôt bien pris ces dispositions. Et les centaures avaient fait du bon travail. Un véritable refuge avait été construit à l'insu de tous pour accueillir les sorciers défaits de la bataille. Les habitants du château, les membres de l'Ordre et les aurors qui avaient participés à l'affrontement se retrouvaient à attendre les soins des volontaires qui avaient un minimum de connaissance en médicomagie. Dumbledore avait également accueilli les habitants du village de Préaulard qui avait été détruit ainsi que de nombreuses personnes travaillant au ministère de la magie que les mangemorts avaient investis quelques heures auparavant.

Le directeur de Poudlard ne s'attendait pas à une défaite aussi écrasante, et à autant de personnes réfugiées là. Plus que tout, il ne s'attendait à ce que Harry soit aussi facilement hors jeu lors de la bataille. Lui qui n'avait même pas approché le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retrouvait à se faire soigner par Madame Pomfresh, aidé par la jeune Ginny qui s'affairait autour de lui avec acharnement.

Harry n'était pas le seul souci de Dumbledore. Severus Rogue ne reviendrait pas. Il en avait eu la confirmation quand Drago Malfoy avait pénétré la forêt interdite, le corps d'Hermione Granger dans ses bras. Le Serpentard lui avait raconté comment Severus avait accepté de d'offrir sa liberté en échange de la vie d'Hermione. Le vieil homme avait alors compris qu'il avait sous estimé les sentiments que portait le vampire à la jeune femme. Drago avait également proposé à Dumbledore d'espionner Voldemort pour lui, bien qu'il soit moins compétent que Severus. Le directeur avait accepté, puisque le garçon avait de toute façon déjà prit la marque.

Ainsi il envoyait un autre innocent au cœur de la guerre. Combien de jeunes vies allait-il falloir perdre pour qu'enfin le mal soit éradiqué. Allaient-ils y arriver car, après tout, Voldemort avait le dessus, n'était-ce pas utopique de croire que l'Ordre avait une chance de vaincre. Dumbledore chassa ses sombres pensées quand il croisa la silhouette du jeune Malfoy qui veillait sur Hermione, en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Il tenait la main d'une Gryffondor dans la sienne, et attendait patiemment.

Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

* * *

**A suivre**


	22. Annonce

**ANNONCE**

Et voilà, cette première partie s'achéve ici et je poste un petit message pour prévenir tous mes lecteurs que ça y est je vais poster la seconde partie ! Si vous ne la trouvez pas sur la page des fanfictions, vous pourrez toujours la trouver sur mon profil.

Afin de ne pas vous y perdre j'ai gardé le même nom pour ma deuxième partie d'histoire !

Maintenant pour clore cette première partie en bon et due forme je tenais à remercier tous mes lecteurs et plus particulièrement ceux et celles qui ont laissé une trace écrite dans la section des Reviews :

miss lilith samael, severuse, lasiurys, mephitis, dreamof, justabook, littleshootingstar123, cixy, microorga, hamataroo, sockscranberries, yaone-kami, nightshad, ste7851, zinzinette, sev 91, lalita, fandjio, tit-chat-sauvage, faany, .x, lillylabiche, trjkhi, vampireclamp, eirann4ever, eileen19, dameblanche, dameaureline, andromeda sulpicia ,y-noy

J'espère vous retrouver pour la suite des aventures !

A bientôt

Leeloo


End file.
